


Craving The Forbidden

by QTpie



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Character Development, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QTpie/pseuds/QTpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke, ein Flüchtling aus Ferelden, hat bereits eine kleine Gruppe von außergewöhnlichen Leuten um sich gescharrt, mit denen er zusammen Geld für eine Expedition in die Tiefen Wege sammelt. Dadurch erhofft er sich nichts geringeres als genug Reichtum und Ansehen, damit er seiner Familie – dem, was davon übrig geblieben ist – ein besseres Leben bieten kann. Es erwarten ihn einige Schwierigkeiten und noch dazu vergeht kaum ein Tag, an dem sein kleiner Bruder und er nicht aneinandergeraten. Seit Bethany tot ist, sorgt sich Hawke noch viel mehr um Carver und will ihn sicher wissen. Doch was ist, wenn sich seine Gefühle für seinen Bruder in eine Richtung entwickeln, die über simple Zuneigung für ein Familienmitglied weit hinausgehen? Kann er sein Verlangen unterdrücken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke, Carver, Varric, Merrill, Fenris und Anders sollen eine Banditentruppe ausschalten. Streit zwischen den beiden Brüdern scheint unausweichlich.

„Hier verstecken sie sich also?“

Der Zwerg hielt seine Armbrust im Anschlag und ging voran. Er tat vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem anderen, seine Augen schweiften über den Boden, suchten nach etwaigen Druckplatten oder Drähten, die irgendwelche tödlichen Fallen auslösen könnten. Als einziger Schurke ihrer Gruppe war es seine Aufgabe, solche Hindernisse zu entdecken und gegebenfalls auszuschalten. Als er sich dann aber sicher war, dass zumindest vorerst durch Fallen keine unmittelbare Gefahr drohte, senkte er seine Armbrust und atmete auf. Seine Haltung entspannte sich etwas.

„Es sieht so finster aus – vielleicht sollte man ein paar Kerzen aufstellen... und Blumen, dann würde es viel freundlicher wirken!“

Varric lachte auf und wandte sich zu der schwarzhaarigen Elfe, die gerade das Haus betrat, nachdem der Zwerg der Gruppe mitgeteilt hatte, dass der Raum sicher war und sie hereinkommen konnten.

„Wie wär's, Gänseblümchen, wenn Ihr Eure Einrichtungsvorschläge den Banditen unterbreiten würdet, sobald wir sie finden?“

Merrill nickte eifrig und lächelte, erkannte den Scherz hinter Varrics Worten nicht.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie auf Euch hören würden“, sagte Anders und betrat ebenfalls den Raum.

Eigentlich verstand er sich gut mit der jungen Dalish, dennoch traute er ihr nicht so ganz über den Weg, weil sie eine praktizierende Blutmagierin war und demnach jederzeit von dem Dämon, mit dem sie einen Pakt geschlossen hatte, überwältigt werden könnte.

„Blondie, nehmt dem Mädchen doch nicht den Mut!“, meinte Varric und klopfte Anders freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Dieser aber schien nicht sonderlich begeistert, runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe Euch doch gebeten, mich nicht so zu nennen – meine Haare sind gar nicht blond!“

Endlich betraten auch die letzten drei der kleinen Gruppe den Raum. Ein weißhaariger Elf, der sich grazil wie eine Katze bewegte, ein junger Krieger und ein braunhaariger Magier, der nicht wie es für seine Art üblich war in einer langen Robe gekleidet war, sondern in einer einfachen Hose und einem ledernen Hemd. Eine seiner Schultern war durch ein Rüstungsteil geschützt, das um seinen Oberkörper gebunden war und eine Halterung besaß, in dem sein Zauberstab steckte.

„Dieses Haus sieht nicht gerade aus wie das Versteck einer Räuberbande“, gab Anders zu bedenken und sah sich um; er betrachtete ein paar der verstaubten Einrichtungsgegenstände.

„Sehen wir uns erst einmal um“, schlug Hawke vor und ging voran.

„Wartet“, meinte der Zwerg, als der braunhaarige Magier eine der Türen öffnen wollte, „lasst mich vorgehen, falls diese Mistsäcke doch noch irgendwo Fallen platziert haben.“

Der Magier nickte, ließ den Zwerg seine Arbeit machen.

„Wir sind leichtsinnig, uns nur zu sechst in das Versteck einer gut organisierten Banditengruppe zu wagen“, meinte der weißhaarige Elf und erntete wegen seines Kommentars sofort einen stechenden Blick von Anders, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, sich mit dem Krieger zu streiten.

„Nun“, begann Varric während er die Tür untersuchte, „Frau Anführerin der Wache hat in der Kaserne zu tun, die Rivaini liefert sich im Gehängten Mann ein Trinkduell mit ein paar Fereldnern und der Chorjunge muss Arbeiten in der Kirche erledigen – bleiben also nur wir.“

Fenris schnaubte.

„Nun, wenn alle Stricke reißen kann die Dalish ihre verdorbenen Künste wirken und die Abscheulichkeit kann ihren Dämon zu Hilfe rufen.“

Merrill warf dem Weißhaarigen wegen seiner Beleidigung lediglich einen bösen Blick zu, aber Anders stapfte auf ihn zu, bäumte sich vor ihm auf und nutzte dabei die Tatsache, dass er etwas größer war. Fenris zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.

„Na los, nennt mich noch einmal 'Abscheulichkeit'!“, drohte der Heiler und strafte sein Gegenüber mit einem finsteren Blick, dem dieser aber mit Leichtigkeit standhielt.

Hawke rollte genervt mit den Augen, stellte sich zwischen die beiden Streithähne.

„Könntet Ihr bitte mit Euren Kindereien aufhören? Wir haben hier einen Auftrag zu erledigen. Danach könnt Ihr Euch wieder so viel streiten, wie Ihr wollt.“

Fenris blickte zu dem Braunhaarigen, nickte dann.

„Nun gut“, meinte er und ging auf Abstand.

Anders sah sich wohl als Gewinner des kleinen Blickduells, denn er grinste zufrieden. Hawke sah ihn an, hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte.

Es war keine Seltenheit, dass Fenris, Anders und Merrill aneinandergerieten und so hatte Hawke mittlerweile beschlossen, sich so gut es nur möglich war herauszuhalten, solange sie durch ihre Streiterein keinen Auftrag gefährdeten. Glücklicherweise waren die Auseinandersetzung bis jetzt immer verbaler Natur gewesen, doch wer konnte schon sagen, wie viel noch nötig war, dass eine der Parteien handgreiflich wurde?

Varric hatte sich inzwischen vergewissert, dass die Tür nicht mit Fallen gespickt war und ging hindurch, fand sich in einem langen Gang mit einigen weiteren Türen wieder. Hawke trat neben ihn, rieb die Hände aneinander und sah sich um.

„Nun, Zwerg, wo würdet Ihr Eure Banditenfreunde in so einem Haus verstecken?“

Varric zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern; es war Carver, der antwortete.

„Vermutlich irgendwo, wo sie besser versteckt sind?“, er dachte nach, „vielleicht im Keller?“

Hawke nickte.

„Warum nicht? Gut, sehen wir uns um“, er wandte sich an seine Gefährten, „sollte einer von Euch etwas finden, wartet erst auf den Rest... Nicht, dass mir hier irgendwer alleine voranstürmt.“

„Keine Sorge, Hawke“, versicherte Anders und lachte, „ich lasse Euch schon noch ein oder zwei Banditen übrig.“

Der Braunhaarige runzelte die Stirn, sah den anderen verwirrt an.

„Was wollt Ihr tun, 'Blondie', die Banditen kaputt heilen?“

Ehe Anders etwas erwidern konnte, war Merrills lautes Kichern zu hören und sie sagte: „Das geht doch gar nicht!“

Hawke grinste kurz wegen dem naiven Kommentar der Dalish, dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Gut, teilen wir uns auf. Sucht nach einem Keller oder nach etwas anderem Verdächtigen.“

Er sah zu seinem Bruder und wies ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung auf, zu ihm her zu kommen.

„Du bleibst bei mir.“

Carver verschränkte die Arme. „Ich werd' dir doch nicht wie ein Hund hinterherlaufen.“

„Doch, genau das wirst du tun“, verlangte Hawke.

Varric, Merrill und Anders tauschten ein paar kurze Blicke, mischten sich aber nicht ein. Mittlerweile waren sie es gewohnt, dass Hawkes Tonfall sich sofort änderte, wenn er mit seinem Bruder sprach. Während er zu ihnen recht freundlich war und gerne mit ihnen scherzte, sprach er mit Carver wie mit einem dummen kleinen Kind, dem man auf Schritt und Tritt folgen musste, damit ihm nichts zustieß. Varric aber hatte die Vermutung, dass dies eine alt eingesessene Angewohnheit war – und Junior, wie er den jüngeren Hawke nannte, war oftmals auch nicht so einfach und schnell eingeschnappt.

Carver murmelte einen letzten Protest, dann tat er aber, wie sein großer Bruder von ihm verlangte und folgte ihm, anstatt das Haus auf eigene Faust zu erkunden. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Fenris tatsächlich hinter eine der Türen eine Treppe gefunden, die nach unten führte.

„Da haben wir unseren Keller“, meinte Varric.

„Dort unten ist es noch dunkler“, bemerkte Merrill.

Anders winkte ab; mit Zeigefingern und Daumen formte er einen Kreis. Er wisperte etwas und wenige Sekunden später entstand zwischen seinen Fingern ein helles Licht. Er ließ die Kugel frei, sie schwebte über den Köpfen der anderen hinweg und folgte den Stufen nach unten, erhellte dabei den Weg.

„Am besten gehe ich wieder vor“, meinte Varric, „falls wir auf Fallen stoßen.“

Hawke nickte und bat Fenris, nicht von der Seite des Zwerges zu weichen, sodass er ihn verteidigen konnte, falls dieser aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen werden sollte. Carver wollte auch an die vorderste Reihe der Gruppe, aber sein Bruder griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte und riss sich los. Die sechsköpfige Truppe folgte den Stufen nach unten, wo sie überraschender Weise nicht einen einfachen Keller vorfanden, sondern einen unterirdischen Tunnel. Das Haus selbst war also gar nicht das Versteck der Banditengruppe, sondern lediglich der Weg dahin.

Anders sammelte sein Mana, beschwor eine weitere Lichtkugel, da es in dem Durchgang noch finsterer war. Varric und Fenris gingen voran, dann folgten Hawke und Carver. Anders und Merrill bildeten das Schlusslicht. Plötzlich kreischte die Dalish auf. Die anderen wirbelten herum, konnten aber aufatmen, da die Elfe bloß wegen einer Spinne erschrocken war, die es sich auf ihrer Schulter gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Geh' weg“, befahl Merrill.

Sie schlug die Spinne weg, sammelte dann ihr Mana und schoss mit arkanen Bolzen nach dem Ungeziefer. Anders, der neben ihr ging, zuckte zusammen.

„Was macht Ihr da?“, fragte er, wich dabei etwas von ihr zurück.

„Ich hab sie gleich... Flinkes, kleines Mistding!“

Der Heiler griff nach ihrer einen Hand, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie aufhören sollte.

„Schluss damit!“

Von vorne war ein leises Schnauben zu hören. Es war Fenris.

„Sie hat einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen, fürchtet sich aber vor Spinnen...“

„Nun“, meinte Hawke, „falls die Banditen nicht wussten, dass wir kommen, jetzt tun sie's ganz bestimmt.“

Merrill entschuldigte sich für den Lärm, den sie veranstaltet hatte, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, noch ein letztes mal einen arkanen Bolzen auf die Spinne abzufeuern.

„Ha!“, jubelte sie, „hab ich dich!“

Die Gruppe gelangte an das Ende des Durchgangs, befand sich nun wohl in dem Keller eines größeren Hauses. Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich voran, gingen durch die nächste Tür, wodurch sie in den nächsten Raum gelangten.

Varric blieb schlagartig stehen.

„Uh-Oh.“

Das Zimmer war erhellt durch brennende Fakeln, die in den Halterungen an den Wänden angebracht waren. In der Mitte stand ein riesiger Tisch, auf dem einige Dokumente verstreut lagen und Krüge, gefüllt mit Ale, standen. Darum herum standen etwa zwanzig mit Pfeil und Bogen, Schwertern und Dolchen bewaffnete Männer. Lediglich eine Frau war unter ihnen, die langes, ungewaschenes Haar hatte und deren Augen mit schwarzer Farbe umrandet war. Sie alle trugen dieselbe Rüstung; mit einem verschnörkelten Zeichen auf der Brustplatte – das Zeichen ihrer Bande.

Einer der Männer, er war mit einem Zweihänder bewaffnet, trat nach vorne und sah dabei nicht gerade begeistert aus.

„Sith?“

„J-Ja, Rosch?“, meldete sich einer der Banditen und trat hervor.

„Wie kommt es, dass auf einmal ein Haufen Fremder in unserem Versteck stehen?“

Der Mann, der wohl Sith hieß, schien etwas eingeschüchtert; er hatte wohl großen Respekt vor dem anderen.

„Nun, sie haben wohl unsere Wachen überwältigt...“

Rosch verschränkte die Arme. „So so“, meinte er und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich bin von Idioten umgeben.“

Die Frau mit dem auffälligen Make-Up trat an seine Seite.

„Ich hoffe, du meinst damit nicht mich?“

Rosch lachte, legte seine Hand an die Wange der Frau.

„Natürlich nicht...“

Hawke legte zwei Finger zwischen seine Lippen und pfeifte laut, damit er die Aufmerksamkeit der Banditen zurückgewann.

„Wir stören ja nur ungern, aber: Seid Ihr...“

Er brach ab, schien nachzudenken. Er wandte sich an den Zwerg.

„Varric, wie nennen die sich doch gleich?“

„Black Reapers.“

„Ach ja! Black Reapers... was für ein bescheuerter Name. Jedenfalls: Seid Ihr das?“

Der Anführer verengte die Augen. Dann wandte er sich an seine Kumpanen.

„Diese Volltrottel sind wohl auf Ärger aus. Los, zeigt Ihnen, was passiert, wenn man sich mit uns anlegt!“

Hawke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das heißt wohl 'ja'.“

Varric machte seine Armbrust bereit, die Magier sammelten ihr Mana und Fenris und Carver traten hervor. Der Elf beäugte die Banditen mit einem mörderischen Blick, die Lyriumzeichen, die sich über seine Haut schlängelten, begannen zu leuchten. Einige der Banditen erschraken, wichen zurück.

„Beim Erbauer, was- ...?“

„Sterbt!“, rief Fenris und stürmte nach vorne, ehe einer der Banditen reagieren konnte.

Einen Augenblick später hatte er den Oberkörper seines ersten Opfers mit bloßer Hand durchstoßen, umklammerte dessen Herz und zog es mit einen Ruck heraus. Die anderen Banditen schrien auf, sichtlich eingeschüchtert von der seltsamen Macht des Elfen.

„Tötet das verdammte Klingenohr!“, befahl Rosch, hielt sich aber mit seiner Geliebten weiterhin im Hintergrund auf, machte keine Anstalten, selber zum Angriff überzugehen.

Carver eilte an Fenris' Seite, kämpfte mit ihm an vordester Front. Varric legte indes seine Armbrust an, ließ einen Pfeilhagel über die Gegner niedersausen. Anders sammelte sein Mana, legte einen schützenden Zauber über den Zwerg und Carver. Fenris erfuhr nichts von dem Schutz, da der Elf schon des öfteren klar gemacht hatte, dass er nichts von der Magie der anderen wissen wollte. Nur Hawke und Sebastian hatte der Weißhaarige vor geraumer Zeit anvertraut, dass es ihm wegen seiner Lyriumzeichen Schmerzen bereitete, wenn Magie auf ihn angewandt wurden.

>“Es war eine von Danarius' Methoden, mich zu disziplinieren“<, hatte er verraten.

Hawke hielt seinen Stab vor sich, schloss die Augen, sammelte Energie. In Gedanken öffnete er die Tür zum Nichts, leihte sich etwas Magie daraus und befahl ihr, sich in Feuer zu wandeln. Einen Augenblick später rammte er den Stab gen Boden und eine Welle aus Flammen wurde auf die Banditen losgelassen. Da, wo Verbündete sich befanden, teilte sich das Feuer, damit nur die Gegner verletzt wurden. Einige der Räuber schrien, wälzten sich auf dem Boden – das Feuer war magischer Natur, Hawke konnte es so lange am Leben halten, wie er es wünschte. Jeder Versuch es zu löschen war also vergebens.

Anders hielt kurz inne, ihm klappte der Mund auf. Manchmal war es für ihn noch kaum zu fassen, welche Macht Hawke besaß, obwohl er nicht einmal die Ausbildung eines Zirkels 'genossen' hatte.

Auch Merrill tat ihr bestes, um der Gruppe im Kampf beizustehen und wandte dabei noch nicht einmal Blutmagie an, was Fenris, Anders und Hawke sehr begrüßten. Sie wirbelte mit dem Stab umher, wodurch sich Blitze formten, die sie dann zwei Gegnern entgegenschleuderte.

Einer der Banditen hatte es an den Kriegern und Varric vorbeigeschafft, er stürzte sich auf Hawke, die Dolche bereits im Anschlag. Der Magier aber war flink, er rollte sich unter dem Angriff hinweg, drehte sich und schlug mit seinem Stab nach dem Banditen. Dieser wurde am Kopf getroffen und zurückgeworfen.

Obwohl Hawke magiebegabt war und eigentlich auf den Fernkampf spezialisiert sein sollte, hatte er seine Defizite durch jahrelanges Training so gut es nur ging vermindert. Körperlich war er so fit wie jeder Krieger oder Schurke.

 

Wenig später waren auch die letzten der Banditen besiegt – nur Rosch und die Frau waren noch übrig. Fenris und Carver waren sichtlich erschöpft, beide atmeten schwer und schwitzten. Der jüngere Hawke wischte sich über die Stirn.

Den beiden letzten Banditen stand der Mund offen, die Augen hatten sie bis zum Anschlag geweitet. Sie standen in einer der Ecken des Raumes, hielten sich an der Hand. Sie waren sichtlich geschockt von der Stärke dieser Fremden; vor allem vor Fenris, Merrill und Hawke fürchteten sie sich.

Die Gruppe trat an sie heran, die beiden Banditen wollten zurückweichen, standen aber bereits mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Die Frau presste die Lippen aufeinander. Ihre Augen glänzten. So kurz vor dem Tod schien sie die Nerven zu verlieren. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und Rosch tat es ihr gleich. Abwehrend hoben beide die Hände um zu zeigen, dass sie unbewaffnet waren.

„Wir ergeben uns!“, versicherte die Frau panisch, „Bitte, verschont uns!“

Sie versuchte ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken.

Merrill schien sofort Mitleid zu haben, aber Fenris schnaubte nur, bedachte die Banditen mit einem abfälligen Blick.

„Nein. Sie müssen sterben“, sagte er zu Hawke.

„Aber... sie ergeben sich“, warf die Elfe ein.

„Glaubt Ihr, ihre Opfer haben von ihnen Gnade erfahren, wenn sie sich ergeben haben?“

Anders trat vor, nickte, wenngleich es ihm zuwider war, dass er dem Elfen zustimmen musste.

„Denkt daran, was Aveline uns erzählt hat. Diese Banditengruppe hat die Dunkelstadt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Sie haben die Leute ausgeraubt, Kinder an Sklavenhändler ausgeliefert und Frauen verschleppt und vergewaltigt.“

Hawke verschränkte die Arme.

„Varric, was denkt Ihr?“

„Ich denke, dass sie sich vor Angst in die Hosen machen, Hawke. Sie ergeben sich.“

Fenris warf die Arme in die Luft, wütend.

„Sicher, lassen wir sie laufen, damit sie morgen weiter morden und rauben können!“

Hawke seufzte, dachte kurz nach.

„Gut, ich will mir von keinem nachsagen lassen, dass ich nicht fair wäre. Stimmen wir ab.

Fenris?“

„Keine Gnade.“

„Anders?“

„Ich finde auch, dass wir sie nicht davonkommen lassen sollten“, gab der Heiler zu Verstehen.

„Gänseblümchen und ich sind der gleichen Meinung“, sagte Varric, „wir sollten sie laufen lassen.“

„Drei zu zwei“, verkündete Hawke und wandte sich an die beiden letzten überlebenden Banditen, „Ihr könnt gehen.“

 

„Stopp!“, meldete sich eine wütende Stimme. Es war Carver. „Du hast meine Stimme ausgelassen.“

Hawke hob eine Augenbraue. „Deine Meinung dazu will ich erst gar nicht hören.“

Varric presste die Lippen aufeinander, schluckte schwer. Er spürte förmlich, wie sich ein großer Streit an sie heranschlich. Am liebsten würde er schnell weglaufen, denn das würde ganz bestimmt gleich unangenehm werden.

Carver sah seinen Bruder wütend an. „Was?! Du redest von Fairness, dabei machst du genau das Gegenteil!“

„Ach ja?“, Hawke verschränkte die Arme, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein, „nun gut, nur zu: Was denkst du?“

„Ich denke auch, dass wir sie nicht einfach gehen lassen sollten.“

„Schön, was sollen wir dann mit ihnen machen?“

Carver schnaubte verärgert. „Wir müssen sie töten!“

Einen Augenblick lang war es still. Hawke war sichtlich getroffen davon, dass sein kleiner Bruder sich so skrupellos gab. Bei Fenris und Anders war es etwas anderes, denn beide Männer hatten in ihrem Leben schon viel Schreckliches erlebt aber Carver...

Carver war sein kleiner Bruder.

Hawke presste die Lippen aufeinander, holte sein Messer hervor, das er in seinem Stiefel versteckt hatte und drückte es dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Hand.

„Na dann los“, wies er an, „bring' sie um.“

Carver zögerte. Rosch und seine Freundin blickten zu ihm auf, Todesangst in beider Augen. Die Frau weinte leise.

„Was ist jetzt?“, fragte Hawke, „worauf wartest du?“

Carver warf das Messer zu Boden und verließ den Raum dann mit gesenkten Kopf.

Als der junge Krieger verschwunden war, ließ er eine Stille zurück, die mehrere Augenblicke lang anhielt. Die beiden Banditen saßen immer noch auf dem Boden, bangten um ihr Leben. Fenris, Anders, Merrill und Varric sagten kein Wort, wussten nicht so recht, was sie tun sollten und Hawke starrte auf sein Messer, das auf dem Boden lag. Er war so wütend. So unglaublich wütend. Aber nicht unbedingt auf Carver, sondern viel mehr auf sich selbst.

Es war seine Schuld, dass sich sein Bruder so verändert hatte. Er hatte ihn in diese Stadt gebracht, er hatte ihn auf Athenrils Aufträge mitgenommen, hatte zugelassen, dass er tötete. Das Leben, in Armut und Hunger, das sie führten, hatte Carver abstumpfen lassen. Es hatte ihn noch wütender werden lassen.

Plötzlich spürte Hawke eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es war Anders. Der Heiler sagte nichts, doch das musste er auch nicht. Allein seine Anteilnahme genügte Hawke. Auch Merrill trat an ihn heran, sah ihn aus großen Augen heraus an.

„Ihr vertragt Euch bestimmt wieder“, sagte sie und versuchte optimistisch zu klingen, doch es wollte ihr nicht so ganz gelingen.

Der Braunhaarige nickte abwesend.

„Lasst uns gehen.“

 

Die Gruppe verließ das Versteck. Ließ zwei wimmernde Banditen und einen Berg von Leichen zurück. Varric bot an, gleich die Kaserne aufzusuchen und sich dort die versprochene Belohnung von Aveline abzuholen. Merrill begleitete den Zwerg, Anders kehrte in seine Klinik in der Dunkelstadt zurück, wo ihn noch viel Arbeit erwartete und Fenris meinte, er würde in die Oberstadt zurückkehren, noch sichtlich unglücklich darüber, dass sie Rosch und seine Freundin tatsächlich verschont hatten.

Hawke machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo ihn ein genervter Gamlen, eine besorgte Leandra und wohl auch ein beleidigter Carver erwarten würden. Wunderbare Aussichten also. Er verließ die Dunkelstadt, betrat den Basar in der Unterstadt und durchquerte diesen, sodass er zu den Wohnvierteln gelangte.

Er stieg die Stufen zu Gamlens Haus nach oben und ehe er die Tür öffnete, atmete er tief ein und aus.

 

Wie schon erwartet hatte sein Onkel für ihn natürlich keine freundliche Begrüßung parat, sondern viel mehr eine Triade an Nörgeleien, weil er zum wiederholten Male Briefe für Hawke annehmen hatte müssen, obwohl er doch, wie er selber immer zu sagen pflegte, nicht sein Diener war. Leandra kam gerade aus der Küche und als sie ihren Sohn sah, fiel sie ihm um den Hals, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

„Rhys“, sagte sie, nahm dessen Gesicht in beide Hände und untersuchte es auf Verletzungen, „geht es dir gut?“

Ihr Sohn nickte, versicherte sie, dass alles in Ordnung sei und dass der Auftrag, den sie verfolgt hatten, gut ausgegangen sei.

„Da bin ich aber froh“, meinte sie dann und wies ihren Sohn mit einer Handbewegung an, sich an den Tisch zu setzen, „Ich habe gekocht. Komm, du musst bestimmt Hunger haben.“

Sie verschwand in der Küche und kam einen Augenblick später mit einem Eintopf zurück, den sie vor ihren Sohn auf den Tisch stellte.

„Carver hat schon gegessen“, verriet sie und setzte sich Hawke gegenüber, beobachtete diesen beim Essen.

„... Was?“

„Ihr habt euch wieder gestritten, nicht wahr?“

Der Magier erwiderte zunächst nichts, seufzte dann aber und nickte.

„Tut mir Leid, Mutter.“

Sie sah ihren Sohn besorgt an.

„Seit wir in Kirkwall sind, ist das ja schon zur Gewohnheit geworden, nicht wahr?“

Sie seufzte resigniert.

Schon früher, als sie noch in Lothering gelebt hatten, hatte es immer Probleme zwischen Carver und Rhys gegeben, doch in letzter Zeit war es noch schlimmer geworden. Ihre beiden Söhne waren mittlerweile kaum noch im Stande, ein normales Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Als Mutter wusste sie leider wirklich nicht, was sie dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Vermutlich nichts. Leider.

„Das ist ein sehr guter Eintopf“, lobte Hawke und aß eifrig weiter.

Leandra lächelte müde, gab ein leises 'Danke' von sich.

Als der Magier fertig war, räumte er das Geschirr in die Küche, wusch es ab und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, um sich für das Essen zu bedanken.

„Wo ist Carver?“

„In eurem Zimmer“, antwortete Leandra und schien sich zu freuen, dass ihr Sohn wohl einen Versuch unternehmen würde, sich mit seinem Bruder wieder zu vertragen.

 

Hawke machte sich nicht die Umstände, erst zu klopfen, sondern betrat das Zimmer, das er sich mit seinem Bruder und seinem Onkel teilen musste, ohne Umschweife. Er fand Carver auf seinem Heubett sitzend vor; er war gerade dabei, sein Schwert zu reinigen. Der Jüngere sah nicht auf, tat so, als würde er seinen Bruder nicht bemerken.

Der Magier stellte sich vor Carver, sah auf diesen herab.

„Es war leichtsinnig von dir, einfach abzuhauen“, merkte er an.

Sein Bruder erwiderte nichts.

„Du hättest auf weitere Banditen stoßen können.“

Immer noch nichts.

Hawke seufzte. Er setzte sich auf sein eigenes Bett, das neben dem von Carver stand.

Für einen Moment sagte keiner der beiden Männer etwas. Dann sprach der Ältere weiter.

„Du hättest auch in der Dunkelstadt von anderen Banditen angegriffen werden können.“

Carver sah endlich auf, sichtlich frustriert und wütend.

„Ich bin kein Kind, ich weiß mich zu verteidigen.“

„Gegen eine ganze Gruppe?“

„Wenn es nötig ist.“

Hawke schnaubte, verschränkte die Arme.

 

„... Warum hast du mir das Messer gegeben?“

„Damit du den Unterschied siehst.“

„Welchen Unterschied?“

„Es ist etwas anderes, im Kampf zu töten, als jemanden zum Tode zu verurteilen, der sich bereits ergeben hat – diesen Unterschied.“

Es folgte abermals eine kurze Stille. Carver überkam die Erkenntnis, doch würde er seinem Bruder nicht die Genugtuung geben, sich einsichtig zu zeigen. Er fühlte sich noch immer ungerecht behandelt und das nicht nur an diesem Tag, bei diesem Auftrag, sondern immer. Sein Bruder behandelte ihn immer wie ein Kind. Ein Kind, das außer Stande war, für sich selbst zu sorgen.

 

Carver sah seinen Bruder an, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Abneigung und Wut.

„Hör endlich auf, für mich sorgen zu wollen.“

„Nein, niemals.“

„Verstehst du es nicht? Ich brauche dich nicht, ich kann für mich selbst sorgen.“

Hawke lachte auf.

„Ha, wenn ich nicht ständig deinen Hintern retten würde, würdest du schon längst tot in irgendeiner Gasse liegen.“

 

„Bethany wolltest du auch immer beschützen – und wohin hat sie das gebracht?“

 

Carver stockte. Die Worte waren aus seinem Mund gekommen, ehe er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er bereute sofort, was er da gesagt hatte, doch konnte er es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Er sah auf, blickte in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen seines Bruders.

Dieser sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den Carver bis jetzt noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Hawkes Augen wirkten dunkler als sonst, an seinen Schläfen traten blaue Adern hervor, seine Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst.

Plötzlich sprang der Magier auf, hechtete nach vorne. Er packte Carver an seinem Hemd, riss ihn herum und warf ihn zu Boden.  
„Du undankbarer-!!“

 

„Rhys!!“

Hawke wirbelte herum. Seine Mutter stand in der Tür, sah ihn geschockt an, hatte die Hände über ihren Mund gelegt.

Der Magier schluckte schwer, ließ von Carver ab, den er mit beiden Händen gen Boden gedrückt hatte. Er ging an seiner Mutter mit gesenktem Kopf vorbei und verließ das Haus.

Seine Familie sollte ihn bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr sehen.

 


	2. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke hat seit ihrem Streit kaum mehr mit Carver gesprochen. Varric und Anders machen ihm Mut.

Hawke lebte nun schon seit 17 Monaten in Kirkwall.

Viele Wochen, Tage, Stunden und Minuten, die er in dieser Stadt verbracht hatte und dennoch fühlte es sich noch immer nicht wie sein Zuhause an. Wenn jemand ihn fragen würde, welchen Ort er seine Heimat nannte, so würden vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder eines kleines Dorfes auftauchen, das neben einer großen steinernen Brücke in einem Tal lag. Er würde viele Farmhäuser sehen, Tiere, die in kleinen Gehegen gehalten wurden und unbeschwert grasten, Kinder, die miteinander spielten und auf Bäume kletterten, Männer, die den ganzen Tag schwere Arbeit auf den Feldern leisteten und Frauen, die den Markt durchstreiften und Lebensmittel oder andere Kleinigkeiten besorgten. Ja, bei dem Wort 'Heimat' dachte Hawke an Lothering oder auch an Ferelden allgemein. Zuhause bedeutete für ihn Geborgenheit und Sicherheit; er vermisste die Tage, an denen er seinem Vater auf den Feldern geholfen hatte und abends dann todmüde in sein Bett gefallen war. Aber natürlich nicht ohne vorher mit seiner Familie ein ausgiebiges Abendessen verspeist zu haben.

Vor sich sah Hawke seine Eltern, Malcolm und Leandra, Bethany und Carver und auch sich selbst wie sie zusammen am Esstisch saßen und lachten. Doch das Bild wurde immer unklarer, es schien langsam zu verschwimmen und rückte dabei immer weiter in die Ferne. Hawke streckte seine Hand danach aus, doch es war bereits zu spät. Das Lachen verstummte, die Stimmen seiner Schwester und seines Vaters konnte er nicht mehr hören. Zurück blieben seine weinende Mutter und Carver, der wütend die Fäuste ballte.

 

Nein, Kirkwall war kein Ort, den man seine Heimat nennen konnte – zumindest was Hawke anbelangte. Vor allem für einen Magier, noch dazu einen Abtrünnigen, wie er einer war, war dies hier die letzte Stadt, in der er sich aufhalten sollte. Man nannte Kirkwall nicht umsonst die Stadt der Ketten.

Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er die Galgenburg besucht und der Anblick hatte ihn eine Gänsehaut bekommen lassen. Anders hatte ihn damals begleitet und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erklärt, dass der Zirkel hier noch schlimmer war als der Turm in Ferelden. Die Templer waren hier aufmerksamer, paranoider und noch erbarmungsloser. Außerdem ging das Gerücht um, dass der neue Knight-Commander, eine Frau names Meredith Stannard, hinter jeder Ecke Maleficarium vermutete. Noch nie sollen so viele Magier besänftigt worden sein.

 

An diesem Tag stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel, kaum eine Wolke war auszumachen. Das Wetter schien beinahe schon die Stimmung der Menschen widerzuspiegeln, denn als Hawke den Basar der Unterstadt durchquerte, wurde er nicht nur von den Händlern, sondern auch von den Passanten begrüßt – diese Leute waren fereldnische Flüchtlinge, ebenso wie er.

Als er den Gehängten Mann betrat, stieg ihm der altbekannte Geruch von Ale, Eintopf und leider auch Erbrochenem in die Nase. Der Besitzer, Corff, begrüßte ihn freundlich, ehe er wieder hinter der Bar verschwand. Der Magier sah sich um und erblickte im hinteren Teil des Lokals Sebastian und Fenris, die zu zweit an einem kleinen runden Tisch saßen und zu Mittag aßen. Der Prinz schien etwas zu erzählen, der Elf nickte ab und an und hörte aufmerksam zu. Hawke runzelte die Stirn als er glaubte, ein kleines Lächeln in Fenris' Gesicht erspäht zu haben.

Er kannte den Ex-Sklaven nun schon seit etwa 3 Monaten und bis jetzt hatte der Elf kaum etwas von sich preis gegeben. Mit Merrill und Anders gab es meist Streiterein, Aveline hatte mit ihrer neuen Stellung alle Hände voll zu tun und ließ sich kaum noch blicken und Isabela und Varric waren nun mal auch nicht allzu leicht zu einem ernsten Gespräch zu bewegen. Da war die ganze Zeit nur Hawke geblieben, dem er sich hatte anvertrauen können. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass Fenris ihm noch nicht vollends vertraute, was allen voran an seiner Magiebegabung lag. Vor mehreren Wochen hatte er sich aber vorgenommen, den Elfen davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht alle Magier wie die Magister im Imperium waren.

 

Jedenfalls war Hawke froh, dass der Elf in Sebastian jemanden gefunden hatte, der wohl sein Freund werden könnte.

Der Prinz hatte ihm sogar einmal erzählt, dass er Fenris ab und an in der Villa besuchte und ihm dort Gesellschaft leistete.

 

„Hawke!“

Der Magier blickte sich um und erspähte Varric, der zusammen mit Isabela an einem Tisch saß und ihm zuwinkte. Er begrüßte die beiden, die gerade mit einem Kartenspiel beschäftigt waren.

„Setzt Euch“, lud der Zwerg ein, „seht ruhig zu, wie ich der Rivaini ihre letzten Silberstücke aus der Tasche ziehe.“

„Ha!“, konterte Isabela, „ich hab' Euch doch schon erklärt, dass ich die letzte Runde absichtlich verloren habe, damit Ihr Euch in Sicherheit wiegt.“

„Ja, aber natürlich.“

Hawke lächelte, kam Varrics Einladung nach und nahm Platz. Einen Augenblick später erschien Corff neben ihm und fragte, ob er zu Mittag essen wolle. Er bejahte und bestellte Ale und einen Braten.

„Na?“, meinte Varric und studierte seine Karten, die er so nah wie möglich an seine Brust hielt, „ein wenig früh für Ale, meint Ihr nicht?“

Hawke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist doch bereits Mittag.“ Er hob eine Augenbraue und wies auf den Krug des Zwerges. „Und ich nehme an das da ist Wasser, richtig?“

Varric lachelte, spielte eine Karte, worauf ein leises Grummeln von Isabelas Seite zu hören war.

„Verfluchter Zwerg...“, murmelte sie und warf ihre restlichen Karten auf den Tisch, da bereits sicher war, dass sie wieder verloren hatte.

Varric sammelte die Karten ein und ließ die Silbermünzen, die er und Isabela bei dem Spiel gesetzt hatten, in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, heute wird ein guter Tag“, meinte der Zwerg und grinste dabei die Frau an, die ihm gegenüber saß und beleidigt die Arme verschränkte und dabei auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute.

 

„Varric, ich wollte mit Euch über die Expedition reden: Wie ist der aktuelle Stand?“

Der Zwerg nahm einen Schluck von seinem Krug und begann dann, die Karten erneut zu mischen.

„Es sieht gut aus“, meinte er dann enthusiastisch, „mit der Belohnung, die wir letzte Woche von Aveline erhalten haben, stehen wir nun bei 36 Souvereigns.“

Hawke lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Vor fünf Monaten, als der Zwerg ihm den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, 50 Souvereigns zu sparen, um diese in Bartrands Expedition investieren zu können, da war ihm diese Zahl enorm hoch und beinahe unerreichbar erschienen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er gerade zusammen mit Carver die Schulden bei Athenril abgearbeitet und war daher dermaßen arm gewesen, dass er nicht mehr als einen alten Stab und jeweils 2 Hosen und Hemden besessen hatte. Es hatte Tage gegeben, an denen er nicht mal gewusst hatte, ob die Lebensmittel noch lange genug reichen würden, bis er wieder genug Geld zusammengekratzt hatte um neue Vorräte zu besorgen. Seine Mutter hatte damals oft geweint und Carver war immer verbitteter geworden. Er hatte die Arbeit, die sie für die Schmugglerin hatten erledigen müssen, noch mehr gehasst als sein großer Bruder.

Doch die Dinge hatten sich mehr und mehr zum Besseren gewendet.

Hawke hatte Freunde gefunden, wenngleich er wohl an die seltsamsten Leute geraten war, die man sich vorstellen konnte.

Ein Zwerg mit einer Armbrust namens Bianca.

Eine Kapitänin ohne Schiff und Crew.

Eine Frau, die so groß und stark wie jeder andere Mann war.

Eine naive Dalish, die einen Pakt mit einem Dämon geschlossen hatte.

Ein entflohener Grauer Wächter, der einen Geist in sich aufgenommen hatte.

Einen reichen Prinzen, der sein Herz der Kirche verschrieben hatte.

Und ein weißhaariger Elf, dem Lyrium in die Haut gebrannt worden war.

Und Hawke war der Anführer dieser ganzen Nichtsnutze – zumindest pflegte Varric das zu sagen.

 

Plötzlich sprang Isabela von ihrem Stuhl auf. Der Zwerg runzelte die Stirn, sah zu ihr auf.

„Rivaini?“

Die Frau streckte sich, gähnte demonstrativ. „Wenn Ihr jetzt über's Geschäft redet verschwinde ich – das ist mir viel zu langweilig.“

Sie sah sich um, erblickte Sebastian und Fenris. In ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen breit. Varric seufzte und bat Isabela inständig, die beiden Männer in Frieden zu lassen. Sie aber lachte bloß und stapfte schnurstracks auf ihre frisch erwählten Opfer zu.

Hawke grinste. „Sie wird gleich wieder da sein.“

Varric nickte zustimmend.

„Der Chorjunge und der Elf scheinen sich gut zu verstehen...“, meinte der Zwerg mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck und kratzte dabei sein Kinn.

„Ja-“, meinte Hawke und wollte weiterreden, doch als er Varrics äußerst verdächtigen Gesichtsausdruck sah, stockte er.

„... Oh nein, denkt nicht mal daran!“

Der Zwerg lachte, klatschte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch; höchst erfreut über seinen eigenen Geistesblitz.

„Hawke, lasst einem alten Zwerg seinen Spaß!“

Der Magier seufzte, verschränkte die Arme.

„Nun, wenn Ihr schon eine Geschichte über die beiden schreiben wollt, sorgt am besten dafür, dass zumindest Fenris nie davon erfährt – außer Euch gefällt Euer Kopf ohnehin nicht da, wo er gerade ist.“

 

In diesem Moment kam Corff und stellte Hawke seinen Braten und dazu einen Krug Ale vor ihm ab. Während der Magier begann sein Fleisch zu schneiden, schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte, wollte den Zwerg zur Vernunft bringen, doch seine strenge Stimme wollte sich nicht so richtig einstellen, stattdessen war er damit beschäftigt, sein eigenes Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Varric hatte sich schon des öfteren in der Vergangenheit einen Spaß daraus gemacht, über seine Gefährten übertriebene Geschichten zu schreiben und manchmal ließ er sich es auch nicht nehmen, diese vorzulesen. Die betroffenen wurden dann immer ganz rot vor Scham, während die anderen Zuhörer sich vor lauter Lachen den Bauch halten mussten.

Hawke konnte sich noch gut an eine Geschichte erinnern, die davon gehandelt hatte, dass Anders in seiner Klinik entlaufene Katzen hortete und diese liebevoll versorgte.

 

„Hawke?“

„... Ja?“

Der Angesprochene schaute auf, war damit beschäftigt, auf einem Stückchen Fleisch herumzukauen, das sich als etwas zäh erwies. Er schluckte, als er sah, dass Varric nicht mehr lachte, sondern ihn eher ernst anblickte.

„Wie geht es Carver?“

Der Magier seufzte, trank einen Schluck Ale. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass der Zwerg auf den Streit hinaus wollte, den er mit seinem Bruder vor einer Woche bei dem Auftrag gehabt hatte, bei dem sie diese Reaper-Räuberbande zerschlagen hatten.

„Wir hatten kein klärendes Gespräch und sind uns dann in die Arme gefallen, falls Ihr das meint. So laufen die Dinge zwischen uns nicht.“

Varric dachte kurz über die Worte des Braunhaarigen nach. Dann fragte er:

„Und wie laufen die Dinge dann zwischen euch?“

Wieder ein Seufzen von Hawke.

„Ehrlich gesagt hatten wir Zuhause eine weitere Auseinandersetzung... Ich sage nicht, dass ich sonderlich fair zu ihm war, aber... aber er hat etwas gesagt, das mich wirklich getroffen hat. Seither haben wir kaum mehr miteinander gesprochen.“

„Ich verstehe“, meinte Varric leise.

Der Zwerg fragte nicht nach, was Carver zu ihm gesagt hatte, das ihn so verletzt hatte. Er wusste, wenn Hawke darüber sprechen wollte, würde er es von sich aus verraten. Jedenfalls entschied sich der Magier dagegen. Nicht, weil er Varric keine persönlichen Geheimnisse verraten wollte, sondern schlichtweg deswegen, weil er noch nicht bereit war, über diesen Streit mit jemanden zu reden.

„Brüder, was?... Wie ist es bei Euch, Varric, mit Bartrand?“

Dieses Mal war es der Zwerg, der seufzte.

„Wenn Ihr wollt, können wir gerne tauschen.“

Hawke lachte kurz, doch das Lachen hörte sich hohl und falsch an.

„Nun ja“, begann Varric dann, „Unsere Familie lebte in Orzammar, doch ich war schon immer mehr an der Oberfläche interessiert. Wollte wissen, was es mit diesem 'Himmel' auf sich hat. Jedenfalls, als ich den Untergrund verlassen hatte, war es für Bartrand gewesen, als hätte ich unsere Familie im Stich gelassen und sie damit entehrt.“

Er trank einen Schluck Ale, wischte seinen Mund mit dem Handrücken ab.

„Und Zwerge sind empfindlich, wenn es um entehrte Familien und so geht, müsst Ihr wissen.“

Dieses Gespräch gerade gehörte zu den seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen Varric etwas von sich verriet. Hawke musste zugeben, dass er den Zwerg zwar gerne mochte, aber offen gestanden kaum etwas über ihn wusste. Wie oft hatte er ihn schon nach seiner Armbrust gefragt und warum diese den Namen Bianca trug? Stets hatte Varric eine andere absurde Geschichte parat gehabt.

Vermutlich hatte keine von ihnen der Wahrheit entsprochen.

 

Isabela kehrte zurück, ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl nieder. Sie zog einen Schmollmund; wütend darüber, dass die beiden Männer sie abgewimmelt hatten.

„Das war nicht annähernd so spaßig, wie ich gedacht hätte...“

Hawke grinste, klopfte der Frau aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Das ist es nie.“

 

„Ach übrigens“, meldete sich Varric, „Blondie war vorhin auch hier und meinte, er hätte heute verdammt viel Arbeit in der Klinik. Ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass Ihr ihm zur Hand gehen könntet, falls Ihr bereit dazu wärt.“

Von Isabela war ein unterdrücktes Kichern zu hören. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und prustete.

„Was?“, fragte Hawke und hob eine Augenbraue.

Die Frau winkte ab, atmete einmal tief ein und aus, um ihr Lachen zu ersticken, doch das wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen.

Der Magier zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte, er hätte den ganzen Tag Zeit und würde gleich in die Dunkelstadt gehen, um Anders zu helfen. Er verabschiedete sich und ließ ein paar Silberstücke auf den Tisch liegen – für den Braten und den Ale.

Als er den Gehängten Mann verlassen hatte, lachte Isabela laut los, wischte sich über ihre tränenden Augen.

„Nun los, wir sind unter uns Erwachsenen: Worüber lacht Ihr?“

Die Frau schien kaum zum Atmen zu kommen, so viel musste sie lachen. Sie hielt sich den Bauch, ließ ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.

„I-Ihr sagtet-“

„Ja? Was denn?“

Isabela lachte weiter, konnte kaum sprechen. Wenn sie einmal versuchte, ein Wort herauszubekommen, überkam sie der nächste Lachkrampf.

„Na los, raus damit!“

Sie richtete sich wieder auf, wischte sich über ihre tränenfeuchten Wangen.

„Ihr sagtet... Hawke könnte Blondie 'zur Hand gehen'.“

Varric ließ etwas enttäuscht die Schultern sinken, denn er hatte etwas Witzigeres erwartet.

„Rivaini...“

Er seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf.

Isabela aber lachte weiter. Plötzlich verstummte ihr Kichern. Sie starrte etwas verwirrt auf den Tisch, kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum.

„Nun gut, so lustig war es doch nicht.“

„Nein.“

 

****

 

Von der Unterstadt bis zu Anders' Klinik in der Dunkelstadt war es nicht allzu weit – außerdem kannte Hawke den kürzesten Weg, der durch einige enge Gassen und Seitenstraßen führte. Isabela hatte ihn einmal gewarnt, dass er achtsam sein sollte, denn in solchen Gassen versteckten sich für gewöhnlich finstere Gestalten, die nur so darauf warteten, auf ein ahnungsloses Opfer zu treffen. Gut, dass Hawke wusste sich zu verteidigen. Selbst jetzt, da er seinen Stab Zuhause gelassen hatte, konnte er dennoch Magie wirken und, wenn es nötig sein sollte, seine Fäuste sprechen lassen.

Ein gut platzierter Tritt im Gesicht eines Räubers hatte auch noch nie geschadet.

 

>>

„Jedenfalls: Lasst Euch nicht vergewaltigen, Hawke“, sagte Isabela und kicherte.

Der Magier hob eine Augenbraue, sah die Frau aus müden Augen heraus an.

„Hab' ich nicht vor, keine Sorge.“

<<

 

Er musste kurz grinsen, als er an diese Szene zurückdachte, die sich wohl an irgendeinem Abend im Gehängten Mann zugetragen haben musste.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, hatte er die Dunkelstadt bereits erreicht.

Schon die Unterstadt war eine schäbige Gegend, aber nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Ort. Die Leute, die man hier auf der Straße traf, waren größtenteils hungernde Bettler, die kein Dach über dem Kopf hatten und kaum darauf hoffen durften, die nächste Woche zu erleben. Selbst tagsüber war es hier nicht vollends sicher; als Frau zum Beispiel würde Hawke sich hier nicht alleine herumtreiben. Nein, auf keinen Fall.

Da musste er wieder einmal an Isabela denken, die einmal Merrill zu einem Spiel herausfordern wollte, dass sie liebevoll 'Wer-hält's-länger-allein-in-der-Dunkelstadt-aus?' getauft hatte. Die Dalish hatte, naiv wie sie war, mit strahlenden Augen zugestimmt und Hawke hatte die ganze hochmütige Aktion unterbinden müssen.

 

Ein Knabe stellte sich dem Magier in den Weg, hielt die Hände auf und fragte nach etwas Geld. Hawke nickte und gab dem Kind etwas Silber.

 

Die Laternen vor der Klinik waren erleuchtet – ein Zeichen, dass geöffnet war.

Hawke trat ein und fand sich hinter einer langen Schlange wieder.

„Beim Erbauer“, sagte der Magier geschockt und trat an Anders heran, der gerade dabei war, eine junge Frau zu heilen, die vor ihm auf der Trage lag. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihr fehlte, aber sie schien sehr krank zu sein.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte Hawke.

Anders atmete schwer, sichtlich erschöpft von der Arbeit. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich einige Schweißtropfen gebildet.

„In der Nacht ist ein Flüchtlingsboot angekommen.“

Die Hände des Heiler ruhten sacht auf dem entblößten Bauch der Frau. Er verkrampfte die Finger und ein helles Licht strömte hervor, verschwand im Leib der Patientin.

Hawke selbst konnte keine Heilmagie wirken, sondern nur Zerstörung. Doch schon immer hatte er es faszinierend gefunden, wie manche Magier mit bloßer Willenskraft Knochenbrüche reparierten und klaffende Wunden schlossen.

„Könntet Ihr mir einen Lyriumtrank holen?“

„Sicher.“

Hawke verschwand im Nebenraum, wo der andere Abtrünnige Tränke, Salben und andere Arzneien aufbewahrte. Einen Augenblick später kehrte er zurück, in der Hand hielt er eine kleine Phiole, die mit blauleuchtender Flüssigkeit gefühlt war. Er überreichte das Fläschchen Anders, der es in einem Zug lehrte, kurz aufatmete und sich dann wieder an die Arbeit machte.

Hawke trat näher an seinen Freund heran, sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ihr braucht eine Pause.“

„Nein, es gibt zu viel zu tun.“

„Lyriumtränke werden Euch auf Dauer nicht helfen – Ihr braucht Schlaf.“

Anders sah den Braunhaarigen beinahe schon hilflos an. Hawke wusste, sein Freund war erschöpft, aber er konnte die Flüchtlinge auch nicht im Stich lassen. Dafür war er viel zu gutmütig, selbstlos und hilfsbereit.

 

„Lasst mich Euch helfen, so wie letztes Mal. Ich kann wieder diejenigen übernehmen, die bloß eine Salbe oder einen Trank brauchen.“

Anders nickte, sah seinen Magierkollegen dankbar an.

„Damit würdet Ihr mir sehr helfen.“

Hawke lächelte, klopfte dem anderen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Tränke und Salben konnte er selbst herstellen, falls Anders' Vorrat zuneige gehen sollte. Soweit reichte sein Wissen über Kräuter dann doch aus.

 

Er trat vor die Flüchtlinge, die sich der Reihe nach aufgestellt hatten und bat sie, eine zweite Schlange zu bilden, die aus denjenigen bestehen sollte, die nur kleine Beschwerden und Verletzungen zu beklagen hatten.

Hawke hatte Anders schon das ein oder andere Mal in der Klinik geholfen; eben immer dann, wenn ihm die Arbeit alleine zu viel geworden wäre.

Schon von Anfang an hatte er den Heiler für sein Engagement bewundert. Er opferte seine Kraft und seine Zeit für diese Leute, ohne auch nur ein Kupferstück dafür zu verlangen – nicht, dass zum Beispiel diese Flüchtlinge an diesem Tag hätten bezahlen können. Aber Anders hatte Hawke schon mehrere Male versichert, dass er sich gut über Wasser halten konnte und keine Almosen von ihm brauchte. Vor allem seit sie diverse Aufträge zusammen erledigten, ging es ihm ganz gut.

Zumindest behauptete er das immer.

Hawke vermutete, dass der Heiler nicht halb so unbeschwert durch's Leben ging, wie er immer alle glauben lassen wollte.

 

Es dauerte noch vier weitere Stunden, bis der erste Ansturm an Flüchtlingen versorgt war und Anders meinte, es würden bestimmt noch weitere kommen. Vermutlich des Abends oder sogar in der Nacht und höchstwahrscheinlich würde es auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht besser werden. Der Andrang würde für die nächste Woche erst einmal größer sein als für gewöhnlich.

 

Müde und erschöpft ließ sich Anders in einen Stuhl fallen. Er seufzte, ließ den Kopf zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. Hawke reichte ihm einen Lappen, den er in kaltes Wasser getränkt hatte. Der andere dankte ihm und wischte sich damit den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Der Braunhaarige zog einen zweiten Stuhl heran und nahm neben Anders Platz, der noch immer die Augen geschlossen hatte und schwer atmete.

Nach wenigen Sekunden der Stille blickte der Heiler dann auf.

„Danke, Hawke, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das ohne Euch geschafft hätte.“

Der andere Magier winkte ab.

„Keine Ursache.“

Anders lächelte. Unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Schatten zu sehen, die von seiner Erschöpfung herrührten.

„Ihr seid wirklich ein guter Freund.“

„Nein“, meinte Hawke und lachte, „ich bin ein Arschloch.“

Der Heiler stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein.

„Davon habe ich bis jetzt noch nichts gemerkt.“

„Macht Euch keinen Kopf, das werdet Ihr noch. Früher oder später.“

 

Es folgten ein paar Minuten des Schweigens, in denen Hawke seinen Gedanken hinterher hing.

 

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr endlich mit Carver reden“, schlug Anders leise vor und durchbrach so das Schweigen.

Hawke blickte auf, sah den anderen verwirrt an.

„Ich habe recht, nicht wahr? Ihr beide habt noch nicht miteinander gesprochen. Mittlerweile kenne ich Euch Hawke-Brüder gut genug um zu wissen, dass Ihr Streitigkeiten nicht mit Gesprächen, sondern mit Schweigen schlichtet.“

Der Braunhaarige seufzte, verschränkte seine Finger ineinander.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, Anders. Seit Beth tot ist...“

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich meinen Bruder auch noch verlieren würde.“

Der Heiler lehnte sich vor, sah den anderen aufmunternd an.

„Ich finde, das solltet Ihr ihm sagen.“

Hawke lachte auf, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht loslaufen und ihm meine innigsten Gefühle auf die Nase binden!“

„Warum nicht? Mir könnt Ihr ja auch sagen, wie Ihr Euch fühlt.“

 

Darauf wusste Hawke keine Antwort. Zumindest keine gute.

Es war einfach so, dass er, wenn er in Carvers Nähe war, anders war. Er war jähzorniger, ungeduldiger. Sein Bruder brauchte nichts weiter zu tun als ihm zu widersprechen. Das allein genügte schon, um Hawke wütend zu machen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, je ein vertrautes Gespräch mit Carver geführt zu haben. Wenn sie sich nicht stritten oder sich gegenseitig anmaulten, dann schwiegen sie, ignorierten einander.

Wie hatte es so weit kommen können?   
Sie waren Brüder und sie konnten die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen kaum ertragen.

 

Rhys fand seinen kleinen Bruder undankbar, wollte eigentlich nur das Beste für ihn und stieß dabei stets auf Widerstand.

Und Carver wollte seinen eigenen Weg gehen und dabei nicht im Schatten seines großen Bruders stehen.

 

****

 

Es war bereits Abend, als Hawke in das Haus seines Onkels zurückkehrte.

Leandra war dabei, das Abendessen auf den Tisch zu stellen und Gamlen stürmte an ihm vorbei, grummelte etwas davon, dass er zu spät zu seiner Schicht kommen würde. Hawke trat an seine Mutter heran, begrüßte sie mit einem etwas erzwungenen Lächeln und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gehst du bitte los und suchst nach Carver? Er wollte spazieren gehen aber das ist jetzt auch schon eine ganze Weile her.“

In Leandras Stimme war deutliche Besorgnis auszumachen.

 

Hawke durchquerte die Straßen der Dunkelstadt, hielt dabei nach seinem Bruder Ausschau. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und noch noch wenige Leute befanden sich auf dem Basar. Größtenteils handelte es sich dabei um Händler, die ihre Waren zusammenpackten um ihren Stand für die Nacht zu schließen.

Für einen kurzen Moment malte sich Hawke die absurdesten aber auch schrecklichsten Geschichten aus. Was, wenn Carver etwas zugestoßen war? Wenn er Banditen über den Weg gelaufen war? Er wäre bestimmt dumm genug einen Streit anzufangen, dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal sein Schwert dabei. Er war einfach viel zu stur, stolz und temparamentvoll.

Dann aber entdeckte er seinen Bruder auf den Stufen sitzen, die zu Oberstadt führten und er fühlte sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung machen.

 

Er trat an Carver heran, der zu ihm aufblickte. Hawke konnte die Mimik des Jüngeren nicht so recht deuten. Dass es bereits recht dunkel war, half dem auch nicht wirklich.

„Mutter hat mich geschickt, um dich zu suchen. Das Abendessen ist fertig.“

In seiner Stimme lag deutliche Distanzierung und auch ein unterdrückter Vorwurf. Zum einen, weil er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Leandra sich Sorgen machte und zum anderen, weil Carver sich in den letzten Tagen so verhalten hatte, als wäre sein großer Bruder der Schuldige – dabei war er selbst bei ihrem letzten Streit auch kein Heiliger gewesen.

„Na los, komm“, wies Hawke den anderen an, als dieser sich nicht sofort von den Stufen erhob.

Der Magier machte auf dem Absatz Kehrt und ging los; er ging einfach davon aus, dass Carver ihm schon folgen würde.

 

„Bruder...“

Hawke blieb stehen, drehte sich um. Der Jüngere stand noch immer bei den Stufen, starrte gen Boden, als würde er dort etwas suchen.

„Was ist?“, fragte er und klang dabei genervter, als er es eigentlich wollte.

Carver ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, sah ihn dabei aber nicht an.

„Es... tut mir Leid.“

Hawke klappte der Mund auf.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?“

Sein kleiner Bruder schaute auf, schnaubte; sichtlich verärgert darüber, dass er seine Worte wiederholen sollte.

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er dann ein weiteres Mal, nun etwas lauter.

Hawke konnte nicht fassen, was er da gerade hörte. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wann sich sein Bruder das letzte Mal für irgendetwas entschuldigt hatte. Jetzt sah Carver ihn auch an, blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

Der Magier wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. In seiner Magengegend spürte er ein seltsames Gefühl, das ihn nicht zu knapp irritierte. Seine Kehle wurde trocken.

„Eine Woche, wirklich?“, wetterte Hawke, stockte dann aber.

Er schluckte, seufzte.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein“, sagte er, „... ich... mir tut es auch Leid.“

Er trat an seinen Bruder heran. Er dachte daran, wie er Carver gepackt und zu Boden geworfen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er blaue Flecken auf der Brust seines Bruders finden würde; an der Stelle, wo sich seine Finger in dessen Haut gegraben haben.

„... Habe ich dir wehgetan?“

Carver schnaubte erbost, wich von dem Älteren zurück.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, zischte er und ging dann an Hawke vorbei, ließ ihn allein zurück.

 

Der Magier rührte sich nicht.

Was war das für ein Gefühl?

 


	3. I Do Not Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke bekommt des Nachts unangenehmen Besuch.  
> Der Tag verläuft erfreulicher.

Hawke zögerte etwas, als er seine Augen langsam öffnete, denn offengestanden fürchtete er, was er gleich sehen könnte. Möglicherweise könnte sich vor ihm das Bild einer glücklicheren Vergangenheit auftun, in der er noch ein behüteter kleiner Junge gewesen war, der auf einer Farm in Lothering gelebt hatte. Oder aber er wurde mit den dunkelsten Stunden seines Lebens konfrontiert; Seines Vaters und Bethanys Tod, das Verlassen seiner geliebten Heimat oder die vielen Male, wo er seine Mutter aus Verzweiflung und Trauer bitterlich weinen gesehen hatte. Er wollte nur ungern die Hilflosigkeit erneut durchleben, die er dabei jedes Mal empfunden hatte. Die dritte Möglichkeit bestand darin, dass ihm vor die Nase gehalten werden könnte, wonach er sich sehnte. Bis jetzt waren ihm immer Reichtum und Macht angeboten worden, doch das etwaige Verlangen danach war nicht annähernd so groß, als dass Rhys Hawke einen Vertrag eingehen würde.

Der Braunhaarige seufzte, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Er blinzelte einige Male. Er fand sich in einem Wald wieder. Durch die Baumwipfel brach helles Sonnenlicht herein und erhellte die Umgebung. Vogelgezwitscher und das Plätschern eines Flusses, der ganz in der Nähe liegen musste, waren zu hören. Neben Hawkes Fuß huschte ein kleines Eichhörnchen vorbei, sprang auf den Stamm des nächsten Baumes und kletterte in Windeseile hinauf bis es zwischen den Blättern der Baumkrone verschwand. Ein warmer Wind wehte, die Luft roch nach frischem Gras.

Hawke kannte diesen Wald nur zu gut. Früher hatte er hier des öfteren mit Carver, Bethany und einigen Nachbarskindern gespielt.

 

Für sein jahrelang geschultes Auge war jedoch klar, dass dies nur eine Illusion war, ein Trugbild. Das Wasser des nahen Flusses war zu klar, die Blätter der Bäume zu grün, die Tiere zu unerschrocken und zutraulich und die Luft roch noch klarer als sie es in Wirklichkeit in einem Wald tun würde. Und wenn Hawke an sich herab sah, konnte er keine einzige Narbe ausmachen. Mit der Zeit hatten sich eigentlich durch harte Arbeit viele kleine Wunden und Kratzer auf seiner Haut gebildet.

Er seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Armsehlig“, murmelte er leise.

 

Mit einem Male verschwand die Sonne. Als würde man die Seite eines Buches umblättern, bedeckten plötzlich dunkle Wolken den Himmel. Der Wind wurde heftiger, ließ die Äste der Bäume hin und her wippen. Das Gras und die Blätter färbten sich braun, das Wasser im Fluss verschmutzte. Das Treiben im Wald verstummte, kein einziges Tier war mehr zu sehen oder zu hören.

Hawke spürte die Präsens eines Wesens aus dem Nichts. Die Aura dieser Kreatur war finster und verdorben, gerade zu abartig. Er hörte ein leises Kichern und drehte sich langsam um. Hinter einem der Bäume trat eine Frau hervor. Ihre Haut war violett, bekleidet war sie nur durch ein durchsichtiges Tuch, das um ihre Hüfte gebunden war. Um ihren Hals, ihre Füße, Handgelenke und Finger waren prunkvolle Schmuckstücke geschlungen, in denen schwarze Kristalle eingearbeitet waren. Sie hatte keine Haare, jedoch zwei braune Hörner, die aus ihrem Schädel herausragten. Ihre Augen waren gelb und sahen aus wie die einer Katze.

In ihrem Gesicht lag ein finsteres Grinsen.

 

Ein Dämon der Begierde.

 

Das Wesen lächelte verführerisch und trat in langsamen, bedachten Schritten näher an den Magier heran. Als er noch jünger gewesen war, war Hawke dumm genug gewesen, um sich von der Erscheinung dieser Art von Dämonen verwirren zu lassen, doch mittlerweile war er zu erfahren und diese als leicht bekleidete Frauen erscheinenden Kreaturen stießen ihn eher ab als dass sie ihn erregten.

Der Dämon umkreiste Hawke, ließ ihre Finger dabei über seine Schulterblätter gleiten. Er wirbelte herum, schlug ihre Hand weg. Die Kreatur aber ließ sich davon nicht beirren; ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Spar' dir deinen Atem, Dämon. Egal was du mir anbietest, die Antwort lautet: Nein.“

Das Wesen kicherte, sah den Magier belustigt an. Seine abwehrende Haltung gefiel ihr, spornte sie nur noch zu größerer Anstrengung um seine Seele an.

„Ich weiß, normalerweise würde ich Euch unendliche Macht anbieten...“

In der Stimme des Dämons lag ein seltsames Rauschen. Ihre Worte hallten in Hawkes Innerstem wider.

„... Aber nach so offensichtlichen Dingen strebt Ihr nicht, nicht wahr?“

Hawke sah die Kreatur gelangweilt und zugleich unbeeindruckt an.

„Doch es muss etwas anderes geben, nach dem Ihr Euch sehnt. Verratet mir, was es ist und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr es bekommt.“

„Ehrlich gesagt sehne ich mich gerade danach, dass du wieder verschwindest. Verpiss dich!“

Wieder lachte der Dämon, drehte Hawke dem Rücken zu und streckte sich. Sie wollte wohl ihre weiblichen Reize einsetzen und ihr Opfer so überzeugen. Es zeigte sich schnell, dass diese Methode wenig Wirkung zeigte.

„Gibt es keine Frau, die Euch Euer Herz gestohlen hat?“

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Hawke, grinste diesen verstohlen an.

„... Oder vielleicht ein Mann?“

Der Magier hob eine Augenbraue.

„In dieser Mannschaft spiele ich nicht“, meinte er und sah sich um. Manchmal gab es ein Schlupfloch, durch das man dem Dämon entfliehen konnte, der einem gerade den Schlaf raubte. Hawke seufzte, als er keinen Ausweg fand. Er musste wohl die nervigen Spielchen dieser Kreatur erdulden, bis sie die Geduld und das Interesse verlor und sich endlich davonmachte.

Der Dämon lachte laut und übertrieben.

„Ihr scheint wohl selbst nicht ganz zu wissen, was Ihr wollt.“

Sie dachte kurz nach, seufzte dann.

„Nun gut, ich will Euch erst einmal in Ruhe lassen. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde Euch bald wieder besuchen. Ich bin mir sicher, bis dahin habt Ihr herausgefunden, wonach Ihr Euch sehnt – und ich will es Euch gerne geben.“

Sie machte auf dem Absatz Kehrt, ging davon. Dann aber blieb sie stehen, drehte sich noch einmal zu Hawke um.

„Ich bin Selanna, die Unersättliche. Merkt Euch diesen Namen.“

Der Dämon grinste zufrieden, als wäre sie sich bereits sicher, dass sie über den Magier Hawke letztendlich siegen würde.

 

****

 

Der Grund, warum manche Menschen, Elfen und Kossith – also Qunari – die Wirklichkeit nach ihrer Vorstellung hin verändern konnten, war ihre starke Verbindung zu dem Ort, den man gemeinhin als das 'Nichts' oder 'Jenseits' bezeichnete. Dadurch waren sie Herr über Kräfte, die man als 'Magie' kannte und fürchtete. Jene Zwischenwelt, aus der diese besonderen Leute ihre Macht borgten, beherbergte nicht nur rechtschaffene Geister, die gewisse Tugenden verkörperten, sondern auch niedere Wesen, nämlich Dämonen.

Zorn, Begierde, Hunger, Trägheit und Stolz – solche Gefühle stellten jene Kreaturen dar, die sich am Liebsten am Leid anderer erfreuten.

Ein Magier zu sein brachte nicht nur mit sich, dass man das Potential großer Macht besaß sondern auch, dass Dämonen einen erreichen und dann quälen konnten. Jeder Magiebegabte träumte vom Nichts und ab und an bekam man dann einen unangenehmen Besuch, bei dem man allerhand Angebote unterbreitet bekam.

Egal was, man durfte nicht zustimmen.

Tat man es doch, wurde man zu etwas, das man als Maleficar bezeichnete – ein Blutmagier.

 

Hawke hatte nicht vor, je einen Pakt mit einem Dämon einzugehen. Er war nicht so dumm und naiv wie es zum Beispiel Merrill war, die tatsächlich glaubte, dass ihr Dämon ihrem Dalish-Klan helfen würde. Solche Verträge hatten immer einen Haken und auch die Elfe würde früher oder später den Preis für die Macht bezahlen, die das Wesen aus dem Nichts ihr verliehen hatte.

Mit seinen 26 Jahren war es Hawke nun mittlerweile gewohnt, dass er von Dämonen besucht wurde. Die Begegnung mit dieser Selanna aber beunruhigte ihn zutiefst, denn noch nie hatte eine dieser Kreaturen ihm versprochen, ihn ein zweites Mal aufzusuchen. Sie schien zu glauben, dass Hawke schwach war und dass man ihm nur die richtigen Versprechungen machen musste, damit er einen Pakt einging.

Nun, sie würde bald merken, wie sehr sie sich in diesem Punkt irrte.

Die Schlampe soll nur wieder kommen, dachte der Braunhaarige, das nächste mal reiße ich ihr die Hörner aus und stopf' sie ihr in ihr dummes Maul.

 

****

 

Auf dem Weg zur Kaserne erntete Hawke einige verstohlene Blicke von den Adeligen, was höchstwahrscheinlich an seinem für deren Verhältnisse wohl ungepflegtem Auftreten lag. Nicht, dass er nicht regelmäßig baden würde – er war zwar arm, aber diesen 'Luxus' gönnte er sich dann doch, aber ansonsten waren seine Haare zerzaust, sein Gesicht war von Bartstoppeln durchzogen und seine Kleidung bestand aus billigem Leder und Stoff. Zwar hatte er durch die vielen Aufträge, die er mit seinen Freunden in letzter Zeit erledigt hatte, einige Silberstücke dazu verdient, aber dieses Geld hatte er bis jetzt lieber für Leandra, Carver oder Gamlens heruntergekommene Hütte, die er sein Zuhause nannte, verwendet. Das Geld, das die Gruppe bei Aufträgen verdiente, wurde stets aufgeteilt und ein Bruchteil davon bewahrte Varric für die Expedition auf.

36 Souvereigns hatten sie bereits zusammengesparrt. Es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, da würden sie genug Gold beisammen haben, um in Bartrands Expedition zu investieren. Varric hatte schon des öfteren erwähnt, dass er des Nachts vom Gesicht seines älteren Bruders träumte, wenn sie ihm die 50 Souvereigns in die fleischigen Hände drücken würden.

 

Als Hawke die Kaserne betreten wollte, stellte sich ihm ein Wachmann in den Weg, musterte ihn misstrauisch und frage dann nach seinem Namen und dem Anliegen, das ihn herführte. Der Magier beantwortete die ihm gestellten Fragen knapp und der Mann in der Rüstung der Stadtwache nickte und meinte, dass der Name ihm geläufig war. Vermutlich, weil Aveline ihn schon des öfteren erwähnt hatte oder Ähnliches. Sie hatte Hawke nämlich einmal zugesichert, dass er jederzeit vorbeikommen könne und dass sie Vorkehrungen treffen würde, damit ihm Einlass gewährt wurde.

Er durchquerte gerade den Gang, der zum Büro des Guard-Captains führte, da entdeckte er ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Hawke!“

Der Magier begrüßte Donnic mit einem kräftigen Händedruck.

„Und, wie stehen die Dinge, seitdem Aveline den Laden hier schmeißt?“

Der Wachmann lachte, offensichtlich froh darüber, Hawke wiederzutreffen.

„Aveline... ich meine, der neue Guard-Captain, ist großartig. Alle sind sehr zufrieden damit, wie sie die Dinge regelt. Wenn auch manche sich beschweren, dass sie noch strenger als Jeven ist.“

„Das klingt ganz nach ihr“, meinte Hawke und grinste, „ich bin gekommen, um sie zu besuchen.“

„Oh ja, natürlich“, er wies mit einer Handbewegung zum Ende des Korridors, „sie ist in ihrem Büro.“

Donnic wollte sich schon verabschieden, aber der Magier hielt ihn auf.

„Wartet. Wir treffen uns heute Abend alle im Gehängten Mann zum Kartenspielen. Wenn Ihr scharf darauf seid, Euch von einem Zwerg oder von einem Elf das Gold aus der Tasche ziehen zu lassen, dann könnt Ihr gerne kommen.“

Der Wachmann nahm die Einladung dankend an und fügte hinzu, dass seine Schicht endete, sobald die Kirchenglocken 9 schlugen. Dann runzelte er aber die Stirn.

„Ich dachte, Fenris lehnt das Spielen um Geld ab?“

„Ha!“, rief Hawke und klatschte in die Hände, „er hat seine Meinung geändert, seitdem er gemerkt hat, dass er fast immer gewinnt.“

 

Der Magier konnte nur hoffen, dass Donnic schlechter im Kartenspielen war als er. Vielleicht würde er dann wenigstens einmal ohne Schulden nach Hause gehen. Er fragte sich gerade wirklich, warum er es sich immer wieder antat, mit einer Rivaini und einem Zwerg, die beide immer schummelten, wenn sich ihnen die Möglichkeit bot, und einem Elf, der ein Meister darin war, keinerlei Emotionen zu zeigen, um Geld zu spielen.

 

Aveline fand Hawke wie erwartet in ihrem Büro vor. Sie stand vor dem großen Schreibtisch, in dessen Holz feine Verzierungen eingearbeitet waren, und hatte die Arme darauf abgestemmt, während sie genervt auf einige Stapel von Papier starrte, die sich vor ihr befanden.

Sie murmelte etwas, vermutlich fluchte sie.

Als sie den Magier bemerkte, trat sie von dem Tisch zurück und lud ihn dazu ein, herein zu kommen.

„Aveline“, grüßte Hawke, „Ihr scheint ja alle Hände voll zu tun zu haben.“

Er trat näher an den Schreibtisch heran und ließ seinen Blick kurz über die vielen Dokumente schweifen. Manches davon waren Briefe mit dem Siegel des Viscount, andere Papiere beinhalteten Listen der benötigten Vorräte oder aber zeigten Karten, auf denen die Routen der Wachmänner aufgezeichnet waren. Diese Angelegenheiten schienen aber nur die Spitze eines gewaltigen Eisbergs zu sein.

Die große Frau seufzte resigniert, ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl nieder und bot Hawke mit einer Handbewegung an, auch Platz zu nehmen.

„Dieser inkompetente Mistkerl hat ein beschissenes Chaos hinterlassen“, grummelte sie und massierte dabei mit den Fingern ihre Schläfen.

Der Magier nahm auf dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches Platz und dachte dabei, dass er gerade nicht mit Aveline tauschen wollen würde. Seit fast drei Wochen versuchte sie die Wache von Kirkwall wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, denn augenscheinlich hatte ihr Vorgänger die Dinge etwas schleifen lassen. Als sie zum Guard-Captain ernannt worden war, hatte sie Hawke gegenüber bereits erwähnt, dass sie einige Dinge ändern, also verbessern würde. Viele der Wachleute benötigten schon seit langem neue Ausrüstung und die Wachposten mussten ebenfalls überarbeitet werden, da es zum Beispiel in der Dunkelstadt Orte gab, die zu keiner Zeit unter Beobachtung standen. Und es gab noch viel mehr Aspekte, die überarbeitet werden mussten, so Aveline.

Sie seufzte erneut, lehnte sich vor und sah Hawke müde an. Unter ihren grünen Augen befanden sich dunkle Schatten, die von ihrer Erschöpfung zeugten.

„Wann habt Ihr das letzte Mal geschlafen?“, fragte der Magier. In seiner Stimme lag Besorgnis.

Aveline lachte unmotiviert. „Schlaf, was ist das? Erzählt mir davon.“

„Ihr seid kein Golem, Aveline, Ihr solltet Euch auch mal eine Pause nehmen.“

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis ich dieses Chaos hier beseitigt habe, finde ich keine Ruhe. Hawke, ich verspreche Euch, in einer Woche werden sich die Dinge beruhigt haben.“

Der Magier verschränkte die Arme. „Ich hoffe, dann kann ich wieder auf meinen Lieblings Guard-Captain zählen, wenn wir rumlaufen und Banditen verprügeln.“

Aveline lachte; dieses mal wirklich. „Ihr habt Recht. Ich bin das Oberhaupt der Wache, Hawke. Euch ist doch wohl klar, dass ich also keine Verstöße gegen das Gesetz dulden kann.“

Der Magier verdrehte die Augen. „Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?“

 

Hawke hatte sich nicht immer so gut mit der Frau verstanden, die zusammen mit ihm aus Ferelden geflohen war.

Als Bethany damals tollkühn einem Oger entgegengetreten und dabei von diesem mit schierer Leichtigkeit zermalmt worden war, da hatte sich der Magier die Schuld gegeben, weil er nicht schnell genug gewesen war, um seine Schwester davon abzuhalten, blindlings nach vorne zu stürmen. Auch Leandra hatte ihm Vorwürfe gemacht, als sie weinend ihr totes Kind in den Armen gehalten hatte. Sie hatte geschluchzt und Hawke gefragt, warum er nichts unternommen hatte. Er war der Älteste, hatte sie gesagt, und so war es doch seine Aufgabe, auf seine Geschwister zu achten und sie zu beschützen. Carver hatte neben ihrer Mutter gekniet und sanft über Bethanys, seines Zwillings, Wange gestrichen und seinen älteren Bruder dann mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick gestraft, der mehr gesagt hatte als es tausend Worte je hätten tun können.

Dieses schmerzvolle Gefühl, das er an diesem Tage empfunden hatte, hätte ihn beinahe zusammenbrechen lassen.

Malcolm war gestorben, wegen der Verderbnis mussten sie fliehen und Ferelden verlassen - die einzige Heimat, die Leandras Kinder je gekannt hatten und dann musste auch noch Bethany ihr Leben lassen, die gerade mal 18 Jahre alt gewesen war.

Leandra weinte seit jenem Tag nur noch mehr und Carver war verbitterter und wütender geworden.

Aveline war an diesem Punkt die perfekte Person gewesen, um auf sie all die Schuld und die Trauer zu übertragen, die Hawke empfunden hatte. Denn sie war auch nicht schnell genug gewesen, um Bethany zu retten und dann hatte sie all die Aufmerksamkeit um den Tod der jungen Magierin gestohlen, in dem sie ihren eigenen Ehemann umgebracht hatte, der von der Verderbnis infiziert worden war.

Hawke hatte Aveline mit all seiner Kraft gehasst und hatte ihr die Schuld an allem gegeben. Er hatte sie für Dinge verantwortlich gemacht, für die die Kriegerin überhaupt nichts gekonnt hatte.

 

Es war leichter gewesen, ihr die Schuld zu geben, als sich selbst.

Denn eigentlich hatte Hawke geglaubt zu wissen, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war, dass Bethany hatte sterben müssen.

Als sie dann Kirkwall erreicht hatten, hatte er sich geschworen, dass er Carver beschützen würde. Er hatte ja schon Bethany verloren und wollte nicht auch noch verantworten müssen, wenn seinem kleinen Bruder etwas geschehen sollte.

 

Mittlerweile aber hatte Hawke sich eingestehen können, dass Aveline keine Schuld traf. Er hatte sich aufrichtig entschuldigt und seither waren die beiden Flüchtlinge gute Freunde, die aufeinander zählen konnten. Sie hatte ihn einmal vor wenigen Monaten gefragt, ob er sich immer noch verantwortlich für Bethanys Tod fühlte und er hatte mit der Gegenfrage gekontert, ob sie sich noch wegen Wesleys Tod schuldig fühlte. Seither hatten sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, was der Magier begrüßte.

 

Aveline trauerte zweifelsohne noch immer um ihren Ehemann, aber mittlerweile schien es da einen gewissen Wachmann Hendyr zu geben, der sie ihre Trauer mehr und mehr vergessen ließ. Natürlich würde sie das niemals zugeben. Sie war immerhin der Guard-Captain von Kirkwall und hatte andere Dinge zu tun.

So etwas in der Art würde sie vermutlich sagen.

 

****

 

Da er schon mal in der Oberstadt war, beschloss Hawke kurzerhand noch einen weiteren Freund zu besuchen, der hier in der Gegend residierte. Der Magier durchquerte einen Torbogen und wurde dabei von zwei Stadtwachen gemustert, die dort patrouillierten und wegen ihm sogar kurz ihr angeregtes Gespräch unterbrachen. Sie schienen sich zu fragen, was ein Bürger der Unterstadt – durch seine Kleidung war er zweifelsohne als solcher zu erkennen - in diesen noblen Vierteln zu suchen hatte. Doch als Hawke um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, hatten die Wachen ihn wohl auch schon wieder vergessen, da sie dann ihre hitzige Diskussion weiterführten und dabei wild gestikulierten und lachten.

 

Die Kirche von Kirkwall war ein bis in den Himmel ragendes Gebäude, das nicht nur durch seine Größe beeindruckte, sondern auch durch seine Reinheit darstellende weiße Fassade und die vielen Statuetten und Figuren, die sich über die Wände empor schlängelten. Wallende rote Stoffe, die mit dem Sonnensymbol der Kirche bestickt waren, wellten sich im Wind. Gerade war eine junge Schwester, die das Haar streng zurück gekämmt trug, dabei, Zettel an die Anschlagtafel zu heften; vermutlich handelte es sich dabei und Verkündungen oder aber neue Aufträge. Zwei Templer verließen gerade das Gebäude. Hawke konnte nicht sagen, ob er von ihnen beobachtet wurde, denn sie trugen ihre Helme und so waren deren wachsame Augen geradezu vollständig verborgen. Würden sie es darauf anlegen und nahe genug an ihn herankommen, müssten sie seine Verbindung zum Nichts spüren und könnten ihn so entlarven. Die Männer in der schweren Rüstung aber beachteten keinen der vorbeigehenden Passanten; lediglich die junge Schwester grüßten sie höflich und beugten dabei demutsvoll ihre Häupter.

Hawke wirkte vollkommen gelassen und ruhig, aber in seinem Inneren war ein unruhiger Sturm losgebrochen, der erst besänftigt werden konnte, als die beiden Templer den Kirchenplatz verlassen hatten. Seine Angst vor den Magierjägern war gewachsen, seit dem er zusammen mit Anders hatte bezeugen müssen, dass manche von ihnen dermaßen skrupellos waren, einen völlig unschuldigen Zirkelmagier zu besänftigen, nur, um einen Abtrünnigen herauszulocken.

Noch heute - Monate später - war der Heiler schlecht auf das Thema um den armen Karl zu sprechen.

 

„Wie kann ich Euch helfen, Messere?“

Kaum hatte Hawke die Kirche betreten, da war auch schon eine freundlich wirkende Schwester auf ihn zugeeilt. Anders als die anderen Bewohner der Oberstadt musterte sie ihn nicht verwunderten Blickes wegen seiner schäbigen Kleidung, sondern brachte ihm die selbe Barmherzigkeit wie jedem anderen Besucher der Kirche entgegen.

„Ich hätte gerne Sebastian Vael gesprochen, Schwester.“

„Aber natürlich“, meinte die Frau und bat den Magier, ihr zu folgen, „er befindet sich gerade in seinen Räumen – ich werde ihn für Euch holen.“

Hawke bedankte sich und betrachtete gedankenverloren den Altar, während er auf den 'Chorjungen', wie Varrric ihn nannte, wartete.

 

„Grüße, Hawke.“

Der Magier wandte sich um. Sebastian kam mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand. Zunächst tauschten die beiden Männer einige Höflichkeiten aus, bis Hawke bemerkte, dass der Bogenschütze sich irgendwie eigenartig verhielt. Sein Körper wirkte verspannt und sein sonst so frohes Lächeln wirkte heute irgendwie aufgesetzt. Überhaupt sah er unzufrieden und nachdenklich aus.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sebastian?“

Der Bogenschütze sah auf, seufzte dann als er erkannte, dass Hawke hinter seine Fassade gesehen hatte. Zu behaupten, dass es ihm gut ging und dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge um ihn gäbe, wäre nun sehr unhöflich; also sah er davon ab.

„Ich habe einen Brief aus Starkhaven erhalten“, begann er, „in dem Schreiben fordert man mich dazu auf, mein Erbe anzutreten, ehe ein... 'Usurpator' die Regentschaft um die Stadt ergreift.“

Der junge Mann in der maßgefertigten Rüstung verschränkte die Arme, kaute einen kurzen Augenblick lang auf seiner Unterlippe herum und seufzte dann ein weiteres Mal; ein Zeichen seiner Unsicherheit und Zwiespältigkeit.

Aus Machtgier und Neid hatten die Harrimans, eine Familie, die ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu den Vaels gepflegt hatte, einen Pakt mit einem Dämon der Begierde geschlossen. Letztendlich hatte Sebastians Familie durch diese Maskerade ihr Ende gefunden und der Bogenschütze war nun alleiniger Erbe der Machtansprüche in Starkhaven. Durch viele Gespräche mit ihm wusste Hawke mittlerweile, dass Sebastian eigentlich andere Pläne gehabt hatte.

„Ihr wisst nicht, ob Ihr Euer Erbe antreten oder hierbleiben und ein Bruder der Kirche werden sollt, richtig?“

Der Bogenschütze nickte.

„Ich weiß, dass der Erbauer mich prüft“, sagte er leise, „aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, welchen Weg Er für mich vorgesehen hat.“

Hawke zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht möchte Er lediglich, dass Ihr Euch selbst entscheidet. Ihr könnt immerhin nicht beides haben – eine der beiden Möglichkeiten müsst Ihr aufgeben.“

„Ja, da habt Ihr wohl recht“, räumte der Bogenschütze ein, „was denkt Ihr, was ich tun soll?“

„Ich denke, dass ich Euch da nicht reinreden sollte. Ihr müsst schon selbst entscheiden, welchen Weg Ihr gehen wollt.“

Sebastian lächelte dankbar und dachte kurz nach, ehe er sprach.

„Normalerweise kommen die Gläubigen zu mir, um mich nach Rat zu fragen. Heute musstet Ihr mir den Weg weisen. Danke Hawke, Ihr seid wirklich ein guter Freund.“

Der Magier kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, verwundert darüber, wie oft er diese Worte in letzter Zeit hörte. Er war solche Dankbarkeit nicht gewohnt, also konnte er auch nicht ernsthaft darauf reagieren.

„Nein, ich bin ein A-“

Er merkte im letzten Moment gerade noch, dass er sich ja in einem Haus des Erbauers befand und deshalb lieber auf seine Ausdrucksweise achten sollte. Auf einen Pfeil zwischen seine Augen hatte er immerhin keine große Lust, also sollte er sich die Schimpfwörter lieber für den Gehängten Mann aufheben.

„Ich werde beim heutigen Gebet darüber nachdenken. Danke Hawke, für Euren Besuch.“

 

Der Magier nickte, hielt Sebastian dazu an zu warten, als dieser sich abwandte, weil er noch eine Frage an ihn hatte. Diese beinhaltete schließlich den eigentlichen Grund, warum er die Kirche aufgesucht hatte.

„Wir wollen heute Abend im Gehängten Mann Karten spielen. Varric hat ausdrücklich nach Euch verlangt, 'Chorjunge'.“

Sebastian lachte; anders als die anderen hatte er kein Problem mit der Angewohnheit des Zwergs, jedem einen Spitznamen zu geben. Vor allem Anders und Carver waren mit den Bezeichnungen, die für sie gefunden worden waren, unzufrieden.

„Ihr spielt um Geld, richtig? Da muss ich Euch enttäuschen, Hawke, ich halte nichts von Glücksspielen.“

'Nicht mehr', fügte der Bogenschütze in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Der Magier zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr müsst nicht mitspielen, Ihr könntet derjenige sein, der bei jeder neuen Runde die Karten verteilt – das wäre mir ohnehin lieber, den anderen kann ich ja nicht vertrauen“, scherzte er und lachte dabei.

Sebastian dachte kurz nach, lächelte und nickte.

„Ja, warum nicht?“

 

****

 

Als Hawke an diesem Abend am Gehängten Mann ankam, herrschte dort wie immer reges Treiben. Corff servierte gerade zwei Stadtwachen, die offensichtlich Dienstschluss hatten, ihr Abendessen, in einer anderen Ecke des Lokals hatten sich einige fereldnische Flüchtlinge zusammengefunden – manche davon erkannte der Magier wieder -, die lautstark miteinander lachten und Geschichten austauschten und an der Bar versuchte gerade ein Kunde mit der Dame zu flirten, die ihm seinen Ale reichte, doch schien dabei kläglich zu scheitern. Mit einer weitläufigen Handbewegung deutete sie ihm an, dass er sie in Frieden lassen und verschwinden sollte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Hawke den großen runden Tisch gefunden, an dem seine Freunde Platz genommen hatten. Varric winkte ihn herbei, sagte, er solle sich gleich setzen, damit sie endlich mit dem Spiel beginnen konnten. Da Merrill mit dem Kartenspielen an sich noch nicht so recht vertraut war, nahm der Magier neben ihr Platz und bot ihr an, dass sie zumindest für diesen Abend zusammen spielen konnten, bis sie es gelernt hatte. Die Dalish nahm dankend an und schien erleichtert, denn so war die Chance geringer, dass sie sich blamierte.

Und Hawke konnte ja schlecht zulassen, dass die anderen, die alle geübte Spieler waren, das arme Mädchen auseinandernahmen.

 

Während der Magier also der Dalish einige wichtige Regeln erklärte, bestellten Carver und Varric noch etwas Ale und Sebastian und Fenris, die nebeneinander saßen, unterhielten sich im Stillen miteinander.

Nachdem alle mit Getränken versorgt waren, klopfte der Zwerg ungeduldig auf den Tisch.

„Los, Chorjunge, gebt die Karten aus!“

Sebastian lächelte, mischte die Karten und gab jedem zwei, während er in die Mitte des Tisches drei platzierte – noch ließ er diese aber verdeckt, da erst jeder entscheiden musste, ob sein Blatt gut genug war, um damit zu spielen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Merrill Hawkes und ihre beiden Karten.

„Sind zwei Könige gut?“, fragte sie laut.

Fenris hob eine Augenbraue und Varric und Sebastian kicherten beide wegen dem Fehler der Elfe, die sich sofort auf die Stirn schlug, als sie ihr Missgeschick bemerkte.

„Oh, Fen'Harel! Tut mir Leid, Hawke.“

Der Magier winkte lachend ab und versicherte Merrill, dass es nicht so schlimm sei, weil Sebastian einfach die Karten neu ausgeben konnte.

 

„Denkt daran: Niemand darf wissen, was für Karten wir haben.“

Die Elfe nickte heftig. „Weil's bei dem Spiel um's Flunkern geht, richtig?“

„Genau“, antwortete Hawke und Merrill schien erfreut, dass sie die Regeln wenigstens soweit schon begriffen hatte.

 

Sebastian teilte die Karten erneut aus und auf Varrics Gesicht kletterte ein zufriedenes Grinsen, als er die seinen entgegennahm. Er leckte sich die Lippen, schenkte Fenris ein herausforderndes und zugleich schadenfrohes Grinsen.

„Nun Elf, heute Abend werde ich mir das Geld zurückholen, dass Ihr mir das letzte Mal aus der Tasche gezogen habt!“

Er betrachtete seine Karten ein weiteres Mal, ehe er verkündete, dass er spielen wird. Fenris ließ sich von der Drohung des Zwergs keine Sekunde lang beeindrucken und wollte ebenfalls bei der ersten Runde teilnehmen; ebenso wie Hawke und Merrill. Nur Carver warf etwas leise grummelnd seine Karten auf den Tisch.

„Ha, Junior ist aus dem Spiel“, murmelte Varric und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, „Hawke und Gänseblümchen sind kein Problem. Bleibt nur noch der grüblerische Elf.“

Fenris hob abermals eine Augenbraue und er erhöhte den Einsatz. Sein Gesicht war wie das einer Statue; es war wirklich nicht zu sagen, was er gerade dachte. Varric warf ebenfalls ein paar Kupferstücke auf den Tisch und Hawke erklärte Merrill derweil flüsternd, warum sie aus dieser Runde aussteigen würden, nachdem er die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

 

„Der Zwerg wird nie aufhören, mich 'Junior' zu nennen, oder?“, befürchtete Carver, dabei richtete er die Frage an keinen bestimmten der Anwesenden.

„Keine Chance, Kleiner“, meinte Varric und erhöhte den Einsatz ein weiteres Mal.

Er schien sich seines Sieges recht sicher, denn das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter.

Hawke klopfte seinem Bruder aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Mach dir nicht's draus – er hätte sich auch etwas schlimmeres ausdenken können.“

„Du hast leicht Reden. Dir hat er ja keinen dummen Spitznahmen gegeben.“

Der Zwerg trank von seinem Ale und sah dann auf.

„Ich hätte da ein paar sehr gute Spitznahmen für Hawke, aber... dafür mag ich meine Haut viel zu sehr, wie sie gerade ist: Seidig glatt und vor allem unverbrannt.“

Der Magier lachte laut auf, stieß mit Varric an, ehe auch er einen Schluck Ale zu sich nahm.

 

„Ich will sehen“, verkündete Fenris dann und sah den Zwerg, der ihm gegenüber saß, mit einem undefinierbaren aber zum Teil auch fordernden Blick an.

Sebastian lehnte sich etwas zu dem Elfen herüber, damit er in dessen Karten blicken konnte – natürlich ließ er sich nichts ankennen. Hawke fiel auf, dass der Bogenschütze dabei recht nahe an den weißhaarigen Elfen heranrückte, wobei sich ihre Oberarme beinahe berührten. Fenris, dem nach eigener Aussage körperliche Nähe zuwider war, schien das entweder nicht zu bemerken oder aber es machte ihm nichts aus.

 

„Nun gut“, meinte Varric und platzierte seine Karten auf dem Tisch, „Straight.“

Auch Fenris legte sein Blatt offen und für einen kurzem Moment krümmte sich die eine Seite seiner Lippen nach oben zu einem kleinen Schmunzeln.

Hawke lehnte sich vor, um die Karten besser sehen zu können.

„Ein Flush“, sagte er.

 

Das Grinsen verschwand aus dem Gesicht des Zwerges und seine Augen formten schmale Schlitze.

„Ich krieg' Euch schon noch, Elf.“

 

Sebastian sah Fenris, der sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, lächelnd an ehe er die Karten einsammelte, mischte und dann erneut austeilte.

„Wo ist eigentlich die Rivaini?“, wollte Varric wissen; in seiner Stimme lag deutliche Unzufriedenheit über seine Niederlage.

„Sie sagte, sie hätte etwas zu erledigen“, antwortete Carver und erntete sogleich einen verwirrten Blick von seinem Bruder.

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Ich war heute mit ihr unterwegs.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte der Magier und runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, sollte sein kleiner Bruder wirklich mit der freizügigen Piratin, die schon mehr Männer als sie zählen konnte gehabt hatte, durch die Stadt laufen.

„Sie sagte, sie brauche bei etwas Hilfe und hat mich gebeten, sie zu begleiten-“

Ehe Carver weitererzählen konnte, wurde er von Varric unterbrochen, der ein kleines Kichern nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Ha, wenn die Rivaini einen Kerl 'um Hilfe' bittet, endet das meist in irgendeiner dunklen Gasse.“

Unschuldig wie Merrill war, runzelte sie verständnislos die Stirn. „Wieso in einer Gasse, das verstehe ich nicht.“

Der Zwerg winkte ab. „Das erklär' ich Euch, wenn Ihr älter seid, Gänseblümchen.“

Die Dalish dachte kurz nach, dann schien ihr aber doch ein Licht aufzugehen.

„Oh!“, rief sie aus und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischkante, „es geht um etwas Schmutziges, ja?“

Varric lachte laut.

 

„Jedenfalls...“, erzählte Carver dann weiter, „sie wollte ein leerstehendes Haus in der Dunkelstadt durchsuchen – wir haben nichts gefunden.“

„Hat sie gesagt, wonach sie suchen wollte?“, hakte Hawke nach und sein Bruder schüttelte darauf den Kopf.

„Sie wirkte auf mich recht angespannt, ehrlich gesagt.“

Der Magier schwieg einen kurzen Moment und fragte sich, ob Isabela noch immer glaubte, dass sie verfolgt wurde. Er dachte an ihr Treffen mit Hayder in der Kirche, welches in einem Blutbad geendet hatte. War es möglich, dass ihr früherer Arbeitgeber Castillion weitere Leute schickte, um die Rivaini zu töten? Aber wenn dem so war, warum bat sie Hawke und die anderen nicht offen um Hilfe, sondern machte so ein Geheimnis daraus?

 

****

 

„Das war heute so lustig, Hawke, werden wir das irgendwann mal wieder machen?“

Merrill lief vor den beiden Hawke Brüdern her. Dabei sprang sie auf und ab, als würde sie über eine hochgewachsene Wiese tollen. Einmal stolperte sie dabei, kicherte kurz über ihre eigene ungeschickte Art und lief dann weiter. Vor der Treppe, die in das Viertel der Elfen führte, hielt sie inne und wartete auf ihre Begleiter, die darauf bestanden hatten, sie bei so später Stunde nicht alleine nach Hause gehen zu lassen.

Der Magier kannte die Dalish mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie sich in ihrem eigenen Haus verlaufen würde, hätte sie keine Schilder an die Türen angebracht.

„Bestimmt“, antwortete er auch ihre Frage, „vielleicht könnt Ihr das nächste Mal schon alleine spielen.“

„Was, für mich allein?“, fragte sie und tat so, als würde sie davor erschaudern, „Ohhh, ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Regeln schon so gut kenne.“

Hawke lächelte und als Carver und er mit der Elfe aufgeschlossen hatten, stiegen sie zusammen die steinernen Treppen hinuter.

„Aber Carver“, sagte sie dann und wandte sich an den Krieger, „Ihr werdet doch auch wieder mitspielen, oder? Auch wenn Ihr heute so viel Geld verloren habt?“

Der Magier konnte sich ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen und sein jüngerer Bruder biss sich kurz auf die Lippen.

„... So viel war es gar nicht“, behauptete er dann und warf Hawke einen warnenden Blick zu.

Als sie an Merrills Hüte angelangt waren, verabschiedeten sie sich von der Dalish und traten den Rückweg an. Gamlens Haus lag auf dem Weg zum Gehängten von hier aus.

 

Zu dieser Stunde war kaum mehr eine Menschenseele auf den Straßen anzutreffen. Nur einmal liefen sie einer Patrouille der Stadtwache über den Weg, die die beiden Brüder nur kurz musterten, aber nicht weiter beachteten.

Rhys und Carver schwiegen, während sie durch enge Gassen schlenderten. Der Ältere warf dem anderen einen kurzen Blick zu, sah dann aber gleich wieder gerade aus.

 

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie sich an diesem Abend weder gestritten, noch angemeckert hatten. Er fragte sich, wie lange diese Ruhe zwischen ihnen wohl anhalten würde.

Vermutlich nicht allzu lange.

Die nächste Meinungsverschiedenheit konnte bei ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte nicht weiter weg als ein paar Stunden lauern.

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er Carver, der müden Blickes neben ihm her ging. Er erinnerte sich zurück an den Abend, an dem sie sich nach einem heftigen Streit wieder miteinander vertragen hatten. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte sich voller Demut und Reue kleinlaut bei ihm entschuldigt und er selbst hatte dabei ein seltsames Gefühl empfunden, als sie einander in die Augen geblickt hatten.

 

Da sie jetzt so friedlich und stillschweigend nebeneinander hergingen, empfand er ein ähnliches Gefühl. Es fühlte sich unbekannt, seltsam... und irgendwie falsch an.

 


	4. Under The Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Freund von Hawke scheint seine Gefühle zu verbergen - er selbst kann seine eigenen nicht einmal einordnen.  
> Beginn von "Enemies Among Us"

Der Vollmond, dem in dieser Nacht nur wenige Wolken Gesellschaft leisteten, stand hoch am Himmel, als Rhys Hawke von einem mit friedlichen Träumen gesegneten Schlaf erwachte. Er streckte sich, strich einige braune Haarsträhnen, die auf seiner nassen Stirn klebten, zur Seite und warf die dünne Decke, die seinen Körper gerade noch bedeckt hatte, aus Versehen runter von seinem Bett auf den Holzboden. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich die Mühe machen sollte, den Stoff wieder aufzuheben, grummelte dann aber und entschied sich dagegen – es war eindeutig zu heiß, um unnötigen 'Anstrengungen' nachzugehen. In der Unterstadt hatte man ja schon vor mehreren Tagen darüber gesprochen, dass sich bald eine Hitzewelle über Kirkwall legen würde, aber das hier war einfach lächerlich. Wieder grummelte Rhys und legte die Hand auf seine Stirn, auf der sich einige Schweißtropfen gebildet hatten. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es in dem vergangen Jahr jemals so warm in den Freien Marschen gewesen war und er fragte sich, ob diese Temperaturen gerade nicht einen neuen Höhepunkt seit der Jahrhundertwende bildeten.

Am liebsten würde er ein kaltes Bad nehmen – mit seiner Magie könnte er den Wärmegrad des Wassers genau bestimmen -, aber er wollte mitten in der Nacht nicht mehr Lärm als unbedingt nötig veranstalten.

Kein Bad also.

Da Rhys aber die Befürchtung hegte, dass er bei dieser Hitze nicht mehr einschlafen können wird, griff er zu einer anderen Methode, um sich abzukühlen. Er hob seine rechte Hand, blickte diese konzentriert an, während er mental ein Tor zum Nichts öffnete, um sich von dort etwas Eis zu borgen. Einen Augenblick später waren seine Finger von kalten Kristallen umgeben. Mit seiner nun kühlen Hand strich er sich über seine Stirn und den Nacken und seufzte dabei zufrieden.

Dann hörte er ein weiteres Seufzen; dieses Mal aber nicht von ihm selbst.

 

Rhys setzte sich auf und blickte zu dem Bett, das genau neben dem seinen stand.

Sein kleiner Bruder schlief tief und fest. Seine Brust hob sich dabei sacht und senkte sich wieder. Seine Atmung war ruhig, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Die Decke hatte er zur Seite geschoben, damit der Stoff seinen Körper nicht noch mehr wärmte. Normalerweise trug Carver des Nachts eine leichte Tunika, aber auf diese hatte er heute verzichtet; er war lediglich in einer kurzen Hose gekleidet.

Wieder seufzte der junge Mann und drehte sich auf die Seite; so, dass sein Gesicht zu seinem Bruder gewandt war.

Dem Magier fiel auf, wie friedlich der andere wirkte, wenn er schlief. So unbekümmert, ohne Sorge und irgendwie glücklich und zufrieden. Wenn Rhys seinen Bruder jetzt ansah, sah er genau das Gegenteil vom dem, wie Carver sich für gewöhnlich gab. Sonst war er immer mürrisch, negativ und war stets zur Stelle, um die Entscheidungen seines großen Bruders zu kritisieren.

Carver lachte selten, aber jetzt gerade hatte sich in seinem Gesicht ein kaum bemerkbares, leichtes Lächeln gebildet.

Rhys legte sich wieder hin und zwar so, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder weiterhin betrachten konnte. Wovon er wohl gerade träumte? Bestimmt von etwas erfreulichem. Möglicherweise träumte er von ihrer Farm in Lothering. Vielleicht wurde er gerade an schönere, friedlichere Zeiten erinnert. Zeiten, in denen sie eine glückliche Familie gewesen waren und Malcolm und Bethany noch gelebt hatten.

Während er Carver ansah, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie seine Augenlider immer schwerer und schwerer wurden, bis sein Geist schließlich wieder ins Nichts hinüberglitt, wo er die restliche Nacht mit einen traumlosen Schlaf belohnt wurde.

 

****

 

Wie immer waren die Türen zu Danarius' verfallenem Anwesen nicht verschlossen. Varric hatte Fenris schon vor mehreren Wochen angeboten, Sicherheitsschlösser an den Eingängen anzubringen, aber der Elf hatte dankend abgelehnt und gemeint, solche Vorkehrungen wären unnötig, da nicht einmal Plünderer das Haus betreten würden. Es gäbe nichts in dem renovierungsbedürftigen Haus, das es die Mühe wert machen würde. Der Zwerg hatte daraufhin erwidert, dass die Sicherheit des Elfen von wert wäre, aber da hatte der andere Mann nur leise gelacht, was freilich nicht oft vorkam.

Rhys rief nach dem Elfen, als er die Eingangshalle betrat und horchte kurz, ob eine Antwort zurückkam. Bis auf das Widerhallen seiner eigenen Stimme an den hohen Wänden vernahm er jedoch nichts anderes, also durchsuchte er, wie bei jedem seiner Besuche, das Anwesen bis er den Ex-Sklaven fand. Es gab nur wenige Räume, wo sich Fenris meistens aufhielt, also war die Suche des Magiers nicht von allzu langer Dauer. Er stieg die mit Teppichen ausgelegten steinernen Stufen nach oben in den ersten Stock und betrat den Wohnraum des Anwesens, wo sich neben einem großen Kamin, in dem meist ein kleines Feuer brannte, auch noch einige Bücherregale, ein großer Holztisch, dessen Oberfläche mit verschnörkelten Einkerbungen verziert war, ein Sessel und ein Sofa befanden.

Der Magier vernahm ein angestrengtes Keuchen und als er um die Ecke spähte, fand er den Elfen dort nur in seiner Leggins bekleidet vor, wie er auf dem Boden lag und Liegestützen machte. Er benutzte nicht seine Handflächen, um sich abzustützen, sondern seine Fäuste, also seine Fingerknöchel, was die Übung natürlich um einiges erschwerte.

 

„...nonaginta et septem, nonaginta et octo, nonaginta et novem...“*

 

Aus Fenris' geflüsterten Worten war deutlich die Anstrengung herauszuhören. Der Rücken des Elfen glänzte schweißnass und seine weißen Haare klebten an seiner feuchten Stirn. Rhys bemerkte, dass er den Krieger bis jetzt noch nie ohne seine volle Montur gesehen hatte und so bot sich ihm jetzt die erste Chance, Fenris' Lyriumzeichen genauer zu betrachten. Die weißen Linien schlängelten sich über seine Wirbelsäule und umspielten seine Rippen.

Da der Weißhaarige den Magier offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt hatte, tat dieser einen Schritt zurück, um an der Tür zu klopfen und sich so quasi anzumelden.

„Hallo, Fenris“, grüßte Rhys.

Der Elf sah auf, richtete sich auf und ging zum Sofa, von dem er ein Handtuch nahm, mit dem er sich das Gesicht abwischte.

„Hawke“, war alles, was er zunächst von sich gab.

 

„Was dagegen, wenn ich einsteige?“, fragte der Magier und zog sich bereits die Stiefel aus, ohne Fenris' Antwort abzuwarten.

„Keineswegs.“

 

Wenige Augenblicke später lagen die beiden Männer auf dem Boden und machten schweigend Situps; nur ab und an war ein angestrengtes Atmen oder Keuchen zu hören. Irgendwann, als Rhys bei Nummer 57 angelangt war, war er doch versucht, den Elfen nach Sebastian zu fragen. Dass die beiden sich gut verstanden und Freunde waren, war kein Geheimnis, aber vor ein paar Tagen hatten Varric und Isabela mal wieder die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und darüber geredet, ob der grüblerische Elf und der Chorjunge nicht doch mehr als gute Freunde waren. Rhys hatte immer nur mit den Augen gerollt, wenn er etwas von solchen Verschwörungstheorien mitbekommen hatte, aber mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass es sich dabei wirklich nur um 'Theorien' handelte. Jedoch wusste niemand aus ihrer chaotischen Gruppe, ob der Elf überhaupt an anderen Männern interessiert war und bei Sebastian war sich Rhys eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser nicht mal im Traum an eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung dachte; zum einen, weil er sich wohl nur zu Frauen hingezogen fühlte und zum anderen, weil er ein gläubiger Andrast war und kurz davor stand, sein Gelübde abzulegen.

Zumidest, wenn sich der Prinz nicht doch dazu entschloss, sein Erbe anzutreten.

 

„Für einen Magier seid Ihr gut in Form“, sagte Fenris dann plötzlich und riss Hawke aus seinen Gedanken.

Kurz war dieser etwas verwundert, dass der Elf tatsächlich aus freien Stücken ein Gespräch mit ihm suchte, aber er entschied, dass er sich lieber freuen sollte.

„Nun“, begann er dann, „es sorgt immer für einen Überraschungsmoment, wenn ich einen Gegner nicht 'nur' anzünden, sondern ihm auch alle Knochen brechen kann.“

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus suchte der Braunhaarige nach einem Anzeichen von einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des anderen, fand aber keines. Er musste sich unbedingt daran erinnern, den Tag im Kalender zu markieren, an dem er den Elfen mit seinen dummen Witzen tatsächlich zum Lachen oder wenigstens zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„An manchen Tagen war das das einzige, was ich wirlich für mich tun konnte.“

„Wovon sprecht Ihr“, fragte Rhys nach, stirnrunzelnd.

„Wenn Danarius mich irgendwann des Nachts entließ, hatte ich nur wenige Stunden für mich und in diesen trainierte ich meistens in meinen Räumlichkeiten oder auch unter freiem Himmel.“

Der Magier stoppte seine Übung, setzte sich auf und sah den Elfen wissend an.

„... Weil Ihr ohnehin keinen Schlaf gefunden hättet?“

Fenris schluckte schwer, nickte dann. In seinen grünen Augen sah Rhys, dass er an seine schreckliche, finstere Vergangenheit zurückdachte. Er versuchte, sich das nie anmerken zu lassen, aber natürlich bemitleidelte er den Weißhaarigen um das, was er hatte durchmachen müssen. Fenris sprach nicht oft darüber und vermutlich wusste der Magier nicht annährend alle Dinge, die seinem elfischen Freund angetan wurden. Am Anfang, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, hatte der Ex-Sklave der Gruppe klar gemacht, dass er ihr Mitleid nicht gebrauchen konnte und so versuchte Rhys sich zurückzuhalten, auch wenn er manchmal das Bedürfnis hatte, dem Weißhaarigen tröstend auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Die Male in meiner Haut schmerzen zu jeder Zeit, aber... wenn ich zu lange in einer Position verharre wird der Schmerz noch eindringlicher.“

„Fenris... wie lange schlaft Ihr in der Nacht? Könnt Ihr überhaupt schlafen?“

Der Elf nickte, wirkte bedrückt; wie jedes Mal, wenn sie über seine Vergangenheit sprachen.

„Zwei, vielleicht drei Stunden.“

Rhys presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er schätzte Fenris wirklich sehr als Freund und zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal versprach er sich im Stillen, dass er irgendwann Danarius für den Elfen finden und ihn dann leiden lassen würde.

„Was tut Ihr dann des Nachts?“

„Ich warte.“

 

Rhys wollte gerade nachfragen, da war das Öffnen und Schließen der Eingangstür zu hören.

„Fenris, seid Ihr hier?“

„Das ist Sebastian“, erkannte der Magier und stand auf, „Ja, wir sind hier oben!“

Das Geräusch von Stiefeln auf den Treppenstufen war zu vernehmen und wenige Augenblicke später stand der Bogenschütze neben Rhys und reichte ihm zum Gruß die Hand. Zwar lächelte er freundlich, doch innerlich fühlte er sich noch ein wenig bedrückt aufgrund von seinem ernsten Gespräch mit dem Elfen.

„Guten Tag, Sebastian“, sagte Fenris, trat an den Neuankömmling heran und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

Als sich der Bogenschütze zu dem Elfen wandte, schien er im ersten Moment wie erstarrt. Rhys runzelte die Stirn, denn er bemerkte, dass Sebastians Augen möglicherweise etwas zu lange auf Fenris' nackter Brust verharrten. Er sah dem etwas kleineren Mann in die Augen und betrachtete dabei dessen nasses Haar, wie es auf seiner Stirn klebte.

Dann aber ergriff er schnell Fenris' Hand und schüttelte diese vielleicht etwas zu energisch.

„H-Hallo!“

Der Magier drehte schnell seinen Kopf weg, denn er konnte sich gerade ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Varrics und Isabelas Theorie schien sich doch noch zu bewahrheiten.

 

Er dachte sich einen Grund aus, um verschwinden zu können, denn er entschied, dass es am besten war, wenn er die beiden anderen Männer nun etwas allein ließ.

 

Indes nahm Sebastian auf Fenris' Einladung hin auf dem Sofa Platz und versuchte nicht auf das Gefühl zu achten, das sich gerade in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete. Ihm war, als würde ein schwerer Stein in seinem Bauch liegen und seine Kehle wurde trocken. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde schlug sein Herz gefühlt doppelt so schnell.

Er schluckte schwer.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass der Elf zu einer Tunika, die über den Sessel geworfen worden war, griff und diese überzog.

„Möchtet Ihr etwas trinken?“

„J-Ja, bitte“, sagte Sebastian leiser, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

 

Beim Erbauer...

 

****

 

Es war Mitttagszeit, als Rhys die Oberstadt durchquerte und ihm dabei zwei Templer entgegenkamen. Am liebsten wäre er zur Seite ausgewichen, damit er nicht zu nahe an den beiden Männern vorbeigehen musste, aber die Tatsache, dass so ein Verhalten doch recht verdächtig wäre, belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Und so riss er sich zusammen und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes an den Ordensmitgliedern vorbei. Etwaige Sorgen in so einer Situation waren unbegründet, denn natürlich führte Rhys seinen Stab nicht mit sich und so lange er kein Mana sammelte, also keine Magie wirkte, würden ihn die Templer nicht entlarven können.

 

Er war auf dem Weg nach Hause und gerade als er die Unterstadt erreichte, musste Rhys wieder an Fenris und Sebastian denken. Nachdem, was gerade in Danarius' altem Anwesen vorgefallen war, war wohl nicht mehr zu bestreiten, dass der Prinz von Starkhaven in den Elfen verliebt war. Jedoch blieb da noch die Frage zurück, ob der Weißhaarige seine Gefühle erwiderte. Auch wenn er sehr neugierig war, entschied der Magier, dass er sich da lieber heraushalten sollte.

Fenris und Sebastian waren erwachsene Männer und würden ihre Angelegenheiten schon selbst regeln können.

Rhys seufzte. Am besten sollte er Varric und Isabela nichts von seiner neuesten Entdeckung verraten, denn die beiden Schurken würden es vermutlich nicht allzu lange aushalten, ehe sie die beiden Männer belagern und mit ihrem Wissen ärgern würden.

 

Als er Zuhause ankam, warteten Gamlen und Leandra bereits auf ihn, denn das Mittagessen stand auf dem Tisch. Von seinem Onkel konnte Rhys nicht mehr als ein mürrisches Nicken erwarten, aber seine Mutter begrüßte ihn dafür umso herzlicher mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, wobei sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, um das Gesicht ihres großen Sohnes zu erreichen.

„Wo ist Carver?“, wollte der Magier wissen und nahm am Esstisch Platz.

Leandra schöpfte ihm etwas von dem dampfenden Eintopf in seinen Teller, ehe auch sie sich setzte.

„Er hat sich wohl mit Euren Freunden im Gehängten Mann getroffen.“

 

Just in diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und der jüngere der beiden Hawke Brüder und ein gewisser Zwerg betraten das bescheidene Haus.

„Varric!“, sagte Rhys, stand auf und schüttelte dem Zwerg die Hand.

Dieser lächelte freundlich und verbeugte sich tief vor Leandra.

„Habt Ihr bereits gegessen, Varric? Setzt Euch doch!“

Der Zwerg bedankte sich bei Rhys' und Carvers Mutter, nahm ebenfalls am Tisch Platz und legte höflicherweise seine Handschuhe ab, die er derweil in seinen Gürtel steckte.

„Du warst im Gehängten?“, fragte der Magier seinen Bruder, der neben ihm Platz genommen hatte.

„Ja.“

 

Varric sah zwischen den beiden Hawke Brüdern hin und her, kicherte dann nervös und beschloss, Rhys die Erklärung zu liefern, die er eigentlich von Carver erwartet hatte.

„Ich habe Junior von einem möglichen Auftrag für uns erzählt“, er blickte entschuldigend zu Leandra, „aber darüber kann ich Euch ja nach dem Essen erzählen. Der Eintopf ist übrigens köstlich.“

Rhys' Mutter wollte sich gerade für das Lob des Zwerges bedanken, aber ihr Bruder kam ihr zuvor.

 

„... Junior?“

Carver strafte Gamlen mit einem finsteren Blick; eine unausgesprochene Warnung, das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen.

„Es ist ein Spitzname, Onkel.“

„Ach ja? Hat man sich für dich auch so einen bescheuerten Namen ausgedacht?“

„Halt den Mund und iss.“

Gamlen grummelte etwas, beließ es aber dabei und tat, worum sein Neffe ihn gebeten hatte. Carver warf seinem älteren Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe auch er sich wieder seinem Eintopf widmete.

 

Nach dem Mittagessen half Rhys seiner Mutter noch dabei, den Tisch abzuräumen, ehe er sich zu Varric und Carver dazugesellte, die draußen vor der Tür miteinander redeten.

„Ihr habt von einem Auftrag gesprochen?“

Der Zwerg nickte, trat etwas näher an Rhys heran.

„Ich habe in der Oberstadt mit einer jungen Frau gesprochen, die ihren Bruder sucht.“

Der Magier runzelte die Stirn.

„Fällt das nicht in den Zuständigkeitsbereich der Stadtwache?“

Varric winkte ab.

„Ach Hawke, wie oft kümmern wir uns um Dinge, die eigentlich Avelines Jungs und Mädels erledigen sollten?“

Für das, was er als nächstes sagte, senkte er seine Stimme, damit niemand hören konnte, wovon sie sprachen.

„Außerdem ist der Vermisste ein Templer.“

Rhys verschränkte daraufhin die Arme, hob eine Augenbraue und sah auf Varric herab.

„Was denn?“

„Zwerg, als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, war ich noch ein Abtrünniger. Ein verschwundener Magierjäger stört mich nicht wirklich. Ehrlich gesagt, gibt es nicht viel mehr Dinge, die mich noch weniger interessieren.“

Varric rollte mit den Augen. Er wollte seinen Freund überzeugen, den Auftrag anzunehmen und der Sache nachzugehen. Er selbst witterte nämlich eine interessante Geschichte.

„Ich habe Gerüchte darüber gehört, dass in den letzten Tagen mehrere Templer verschwunden sind. Hawke, ich glaube, bei dieser Sache handelt es sich um was Größeres.“

Rhys aber grinste nur.

„Je mehr verschwundene Templer, desto besser.“

„Diese Frau, Macha, macht sich wirklich Sorgen um ihren Bruder und ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich helfen werde.“

Der Magier verengte die Augen, biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Ihr braucht mich gar nicht mit diesem Blick anzusehen, Zwerg.“

„Messere, ich weiß gar nicht, wovon Ihr da sprecht...“

„Ich spreche von diesem Schmollmund und den bettelnden Augen“, erklärte Rhys und deutete dabei auf Varrics Gesicht; dieser konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

 

„Bruder...“

Der Magier wandte sich zu Carver, der seine Hand sacht auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte.

„lass uns doch die Sache wenigstens Mal ansehen.“

Rhys öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.

Er trug eine ärmellose Tunika und so konnte er die Finger seines kleinen Bruders auf seiner nackten Haut spüren.

Warum waren seine Lippen so trocken?

Warum spürte er einen Kloß im Hals, jetzt da sein Bruder in so beiläufig berührte?

Und warum sah Carver in plötzlich so versöhnlich an, anstatt ihn mit einem genervten Blick zu strafen?

 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er an jene heiße Nacht zurück, in der er seinen kleinen Bruder für wenige Minuten beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte. Da hatte er so friedlich und glücklich ausgesehen.

 

Gerade erkannte er, dass er dieses ihm unbekannte, seltsame Gefühl in letzter Zeit des Öfteren verspürt hatte, wenn er seinen kleinen Bruder anblickte.

Vor mehreren Wochen, als sie sich nach einem Streit wieder ausgesöhnt hatten.

In der Nacht, als sie nach einem Kartenspiel im Gehängten Mann Merrill nach Hause begleitet hatten.

Als er seinen Bruder beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte.

Und jetzt gerade, wo Carver ihn um etwas bat.

 

Dieses Gefühl war neu und er kannte es nicht.

 

 

 

… Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

 

 

 

Mit einem Male war es Rhys egal, dass es bei der Sache um verschwundene Templer ging. Er nickte langsam, sah Carver dabei an, wandte seinen Blick nicht ab.

„... In Ordnung, kümmern wir uns darum.“

Varric klatschte in die Hände, offensichtlich zufrieden mit der Entwicklung des Gesprächs.

Während der Zwerg mit Rhys über ihr Vorgehen redete, fragte sich Carver, warum er sich gerade so seltsam seinem Bruder gegenüber verhalten hatte. Ihn so, in dieser Art, um etwas zu bitten, das hatte er ja noch nie getan.

Und vor allem, warum hatte Rhys so schnell eingelenkt?

 

****

 

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Varric und Fenris mit einer Fähre von den Docks aus die Galgenburg erreichten.

Der Zwerg hatte sich zusammen mit dem Elfen bereit erklärt, hier einige Templer nach Machas verschwundenem Bruder Keran zu befragen, während die Hawke Brüder so viele Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe zusammentrommeln sollten, wie möglich.

 

Fenris verließ das Boot, hielt inne und blickte die gewaltigen Mauern nach oben. Es war das erste Mal, dass er das Zentrum der Stadt der Ketten aus nächster Nähe betrachten konnte.

„Hier halten sie also die Magier fest?“

Varric trat an seinen Kumpanen heran, blieb neben ihm stehen und folgte seinem Blick.

„Ja“, bestätigte er, „die Galgenburg soll der strengste Zirkel in den Freien Marschen sein. Früher wurden hier nicht Magier, sondern Sklaven eingesperrt.“

Die grünen Augen des Elfen verengten sich; noch immer betrachtete er die gewaltige Burg.

„Davon habe ich gehört.“

Der Zwerg verschränkte die Arme.

„Zirkelmagier können nicht einmal zum Pissen gehen, ohne dass ein Templer sie verfolgt.“

Er dachte kurz nach, ehe er weiter sprach.

„Könntet Ihr Euch vorstellen, dass Gänseblümchen, Blondie oder Hawke hier gefangen sein sollten, wenn man die Kirche fragt?“

Fenris seufzte, wandte seinen Blick von den weißen Fassaden ab.

„Die Dalish ist eine Maleficar und der Geistheiler ist eine Abscheulichkeit. Vor mir sehe ich den am besten geeignetsten Ort für sie.“

Der Zwerg rollte mit den Augen. Der Ex-Sklave war sturer als gedacht.

„Und Hawke?“

Jetzt verschränkte auch der Elf die Arme und seufzte abermals.

„Hawke ist anders. Ich verstehe, dass nicht jeder Magier ein Magister ist, aber er verfügt ohnehin über mehr Macht als so mancher Magister auch nur zu träumen vermag. Und große Macht ist gefährlich für einen Magier.“

„Was meint Ihr?“

„Was, wenn Hawke sich einmal vergessen und einen Pakt mit einem Dämon eingehen sollte?“

„Elf, ich denke nicht, dass-“

„Mit der Hilfe eines Dämons wäre er beinahe unbesiegbar... und wenn das Unausweichliche eintritt und das Wesen seinen Körper übernimmt, dann-“

„Fenris! Denkt Ihr wirklich, dass Hawke so dumm und verzweifelt sein könnte?“

Der Weißhaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

„... Nein.“

„Na also. Kommt, lasst uns Kerans Magierjäger-Kollegen finden.“

 

Vor dem Tor, das in den weitläufigen Hof führte, standen zwei Templer Wache, die Varric und Fenris prompt entgegentraten. Beide Besucher wurden mit wenig erfreuten Blicken bedacht.

„Zwerg, Elf, was ist Euer Anliegen hier?“

Varric grinste übertrieben.

„Nun, Mensch, Mensch“, begann er und warf die Arme in die Luft, „mein Freund hier würde gern einige Salben von Eurem Kräuterkundemeister kaufen.“

Einer der Templer – er trug keinen Helm – musterte Varric eindringlich, denn er war sich wohl nicht ganz sicher, ob sein Kollege und er jetzt beleidigt worden waren oder eben nicht.

„Nun gut, aber macht keinen Ärger.“

Der Zwerg bedankte sich mit einer zu tiefen Verbeugung, ehe Fenris und er den Hof betraten.

 

„Gut, dann suchen wir mal nach Kerans Freunden.“

 

****

 

Im Gehängten Mann fanden Varric und Fenris nicht nur die Hawke Brüder vor, sondern auch noch Isabela, Merrill, Sebastian, Anders und sogar Aveline – die gesamte Gruppe war also anwesend.

„Nein, wirklich Schätzchen, Ihr solltet viel mehr mit Euren Reizen spielen. Durch diesen ganzen grässlichen Stoff sieht man ja gar nicht, was darunter ist!“

Merrill kicherte lediglich, aber der Guard-Captain, die neben ihr saß, verschränkte die Arme und seufzte genervt.

„Redet ihr nicht so einen Unsinn ein, Hure.“

Isabela hob eine Augenbraue, sah aber nicht weiter wütend aus. Mittlerweile fand sie es ganz lustig, die ihrer Meinung nach viel zu burschikose Aveline mit ihrer freizügigen Art zur Weißglut zu treiben.

 

Rhys sah auf, als er die Neuankömmlinge als erster entdeckte.

„Varric, Fenris!“

Der Zwerg hob zum Gruß die Hand. Er schien erfreut und verwundert zugleich, als er Aveline sah.

„Bei Andrastes Hintern, Aveline, sagt bloß, Ihr habt heute für uns Zeit.“

Die Angeprochene zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe heute ein paar freie Stunden, ja.“

Varric lachte.

„Dann werdet Ihr bestimmt erfreut sein zu hören, dass Ihr Eure Freizeit mit einem kleinen Marsch verbringen werdet.“

 

„Ein Marsch?“, meldete sich Anders zu Wort, „was habt Ihr rausgefunden?“

Rhys bat Varric und Fenris, sich erst einmal zu setzen und bestellte Getränke für sie.

 

Der Zwerg wollte gerade beginnen, ihre neuesten Entdeckungen mit der Gruppe zu teilen, doch er hielt inne und sah zu Fenris.

„Elf, erzählt Ihr. Ich habe mich erbarmt mit den Magierjäger-Lehrlingen zu reden. Unterhaltet Ihr diesen Haufen hier.“

Bis auf Fenris kicherten alle Anwesenden kurz.

„Nun gut“, meinte der weißhaarige Krieger und räusperte sich, ehe er begann, „Allem Anschein nach ist Keran nicht der einzige Rekrut, der in letzter Zeit verschwunden ist. Ein anderer Lehrling, Wilmod, wurde bis vor wenigen Tagen vermisst, ist aber wieder aufgetaucht. Derzeit scheint er sich außerhalb der Stadt zu befinden. Die Templer, die wir befragt haben, erwähnten, dass er sich seltsam verhalten hatte.

Außerdem sprachen sie von einem neuen Beitrittsritual, dem sich Rekruten unterziehen müssen.“

Merrill hatte die Arme auf den Tisch abgestützt und hörte dem Elfen aufmerksam und neugierig zu.

„Ein Ritual? Was denn für eins?“

„Das scheint niemand zu wissen“, meinte Fenris.

Kurz musste sich Rhys darüber freuen, dass der Weißhaarige der Dalish höflicherweise geantwortet hatte, ohne dabei einen Streit anzuzetteln. Man konnte sozusagen von Fortschritt sprechen.

 

„Ich schätze mal, wir werden mit diesem Wilmod sprechen?“, fragte Aveline.

Varric nickte.

„Das ist bis jetzt unser bester Anhaltspunkt. Er hat ein Camp außerhalb von Kirkwall. Eine Stunde Fußmarsch.“

Rhys verschränkte die Arme, beugte sich etwas zu Anders, der neben ihm saß.

„Ich wette mit Euch, letzten Endes finden wir heraus, dass diese Templer bloß nicht mehr aus der Blühenden Rose herausgefunden haben.“

Der Geistheiler lachte.

 

****

 

Die Gruppe entschied dann, nach letzten Vorbereitungen – Rhys, Merrill und Anders mussten zum Beispiel noch ihre Zauberstäbe holen – sich vor der Stadt zu treffen, um dann gemeinsam zu Wilmods Camp aufzubrechen.

Dort würden sie dann hoffentlich ein paar Antworten erhalten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* „97, 98, 99“

Tevene hört sich sowieso wie Latein an, also habe ich das auch hier hergenommen.

Ich hatte nie Latein, also bin ich nicht 100%ig sicher, dass das so stimmt.^^

 


	5. His Fear, His Valor, His Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke und seine Freunde treffen auf Wilmod.

„Blau? Ja, ich wette, sie ist Blau.“

Isabela ging dicht neben Fenris her, der sie keines Blickes würdigte und stur gerade aus schaute. Die Rivaini aber musterte ihn eingehend, studierte sein Gesicht und schien nach etwas zu suchen. Sie betrachtete die grünen Augen des Elfen und hoffte auf eine Gefühlsregung - und sei sie auch noch so klein.

Die Piratin kicherte selbstzufrieden. Das neue Ratespiel, mit dem sie sich seit neuestem die Zeit vertrieb, machte einen heiden Spaß. Dass Fenris, der sozusagen Mittelpunkt ihrer neuesten Beschäftigung war, nicht annähernd so begeistert war wie sie selbst, interessierte Isabela herzlich wenig. Ehrlich gesagt machte das Spiel nur noch mehr Spaß, wenn der Elf ihr einen genervten Blick zuwarf.

„Hm, hab' ich Recht? Sagt schon!“

Der Weißhaarige schnaubte, beschleunigte seine Schritte, aber seine 'Peinigerin' ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln und holte gleich wieder zu ihm auf.

 

Fenris und Isabela bildeten die Spitze der Gruppe; Rhys, Carver, Varric, Anders, Sebastian, Merrill und Aveline folgten ihnen.

Sie hatten Kirkwall hinter sich gelassen und befanden sich nun auf dem Weg zu Wilmods Camp, das sich nach Aussagen seiner Templer-Kollegen inmitten einer Felsformation befinden sollte. Hawke konnte noch immer nicht so ganz fassen, dass sie tatsächlich das Verschwinden von Templern untersuchten. Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, wenn die Magierjäger einem nach dem anderen verschwanden. Was, wenn er so Anders, Merrill und sich selbst in Gefahr brachte, indem sie dieser Sache nachgingen?

Hawkes Blick glitt zu seinem Bruder, der vor ihm herging und sich dabei mit Anders unterhielt.

 

„Rivaini, wie kommt Ihr denn auf Blau? Habt Ihr den Elfen schon gefragt, ob sie Schwarz ist? Das scheint mir am wahrscheinlichsten.“

Mangels anderer Beschäftigungen, die sich auf ihrer Wanderung boten, entschloss sich Varric kurzerhand, in Isabelas Ratespiel einzusteigen – was für Fenris das doppelte Maß an Schikane bedeutete. Man hörte den Elfen laut seufzen und dann etwas flüstern. Es hörte sich nach Tevene an.

„Bei mir ist das Tau doch nicht verkehrt rum aufgeflochten. Natürlich hab' ich schon nach Schwarz gefragt.“

Der Zwerg lachte, während sich Isabela den Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe legte und kurz überlegte.

„Ehrlich gesagt gehen mir langsam die Farben aus, fürchte ich.“

Dann verschränkte die Piratin die Arme und schnaubte erbost.

„Fenris, Ihr schummelt doch nicht, oder? Wenn ich den richtigen Tipp abgebe, müsst Ihr mir das schon sagen!“

Der Elf sagte nichts, zog die Schultern angespannt nach oben und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Rivaini die Lust an ihrem extravaganten Ratespiel bald verlieren würde. Jedoch hegte er die Beführtung, dass es dazu erst kommen würde, wenn sie herausgefunden hatte, was sie wissen wollte.

Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine kleine Falte, die immer nur zu sehen war, wenn der Elf sehr genervt war.

 

„Nun gut“, meinte Isabela dann, „Noch mal von vorne.“

Sie holte Luft.

„Schwarz? Rot? Blau? Grün? Gelb? Orange?“

Varric hob beide Augenbrauen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass die Rivaini so dermaßen schnell reden konnte. Auch die anderen der Gruppe hatten jegliche andere Gespräche beendet, um das Spektakel um Isabela und Fenris zu beobachten.

„Violett? Braun? Grau?“

Isabela holte wieder Luft.

„Moment, sie könnte auch bunt sein, richtig?“

Sie lachte und Varric klopfte ihr anspornend auf die Schulter.

„Schwarz-Rot? Schwarz-Blau? Schwarz-Grün? Schwarz-Grau? Schw-“

 

„FASTA VAS!!“

 

Isabela verstummte augenblicklich. Fenris war plötzlich stehen geblieben und die anderen der Gruppe taten es ihm gleich. Keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort; Merrill legte sich sogar beide Hände über den Mund, damit man ihr Atmen nicht hörte. Alle Blicke waren auf den Weißhaarigen gerichtet, der sich nun endlich umdrehte und Isabela finster anschaute.

„Äh... Ähm“

„Ihr wollt also unbedingt wissen, welche Farbe meine Unterkleidung hat?“

Isabela spielte die Eingeschüchterte, presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah Fenris aus großen Augen heraus an – eigentlich musste sie sich zusammenreißen, damit sie nicht plötzlich laut loslachte.

„... Ja?“, sagte sie dann kleinlaut.

Der Elf seufzte genervt.

„Ich... trage keine Unterwäsche, ich finde das unbequem. Nun, seid Ihr zufrieden?!“

 

Fenris machte auf dem Absatz Kehrt und stapfte weiter voraus. Dabei ließ er seine Wut an einem kleinen, unschuldigen Stein aus, den er mit dem Fuß wegstieß.

Isabelas Mund war weit geöffnet, dann prustete sie und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.   
„Ich glaub', mir kommen die Tränen. Das ist ja noch besser als alles, was ich mir hätte erträumen können!“

 

Da dieses Mysterium nun geklärt war, setzte die Gruppe ihren Weg fort. Nur Sebastian brauchte noch einen Augenblick länger, denn er musste erst mal wieder seinen Bogen aufheben, der ihm aus der Hand gefallen war – er war dabei gewesen, die Sehne nachzuziehen. Der Prinz räusperte sich, hoffte, dass niemand dieses Missgeschick bemerkt hatte und folgte den anderen dann unauffällig.

 

****

 

Der Weg, dem die Gruppe folgte, wurde immer unebener und schlängelte sich über die Landschaft hinweg. Mal machte er einen Bogen nach links, dann wieder eher nach rechts. Und irgendwann kamen sie in eine gebirgige Gegend, wo sich Felsen erhoben und den Blick auf den Horizont versperrten. Fenris stellte die Vermutung an, dass sie das Camp des Templers wohl bald erreichen würden und Hawke bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Warum war er noch mal hier, stapfte durch Dreck - und das schon deutlich länger, als Varric zuanfangs behauptet hatte - und wollte sich mit einem Magierjäger unterhalten? Rehe suchten auch nicht freiwillig herumlaufende Jäger auf, um mit ihnen zu sprechen. Er seufzte, sah kurz zu Carver und fragte sich, warum er sich so schnell hatte weichklopfen lassen. Sonst redete er eher seinem kleinen Bruder dagegen, als auf diesen zu hören.

Der Magier presste die Lippen aufeinander und entschied, nicht länger darüber nachzudenken. Er wollte sich dieses seltsame Gefühl in jenem Moment nicht wieder in Erinnerung rufen. Er wollte es lieber ganz schnell vergessen.

 

„Hört Ihr das?“, fragte Anders und riss Hawke so aus seinen Gedanken, wofür dieser recht dankbar war.

Die anderen lauschten. Merrill war die Erste, die wieder sprach.

„Stimmen?“

„Hört sich so an, als würde sich jemand streiten“, meinte der Geistheiler und Isabela stimmte ihm zu.

 

Die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg fort. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter und Hawke war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass es sich um zwei Männer handelte, die miteinander sprachen – oder stritten. Je nach dem, sie würden es gleich herausfinden. Sie bogen um eine der zahlreichen Felsformationen und entdeckten einen mit Moos bewachsenen Platz, in dessen Mitte sich eine Lagerfeuerstelle und eine Matte zum Schlafen befand.

Als erstes entdeckten sie einen jungen, schwarzhaarigen Templer. Durch seine Rüstung war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er lediglich einen geringen Rang im Orden inne hatte. Ihm gegenüber stand ein blonder, größerer Mann, der offensichtlich der Dienstältere der beiden war.

 

Anders verengte die Augen. „Das ist doch...“

Varric sah zu dem Magier, der zu seiner rechten stand. „Was, kennt Ihr einen der beiden, Blondie?“

Der Angesprochene nickte und schien verblüfft, einen alten Bekannten ausgerechnet hier anzutreffen.

 

„Verdammt, Wilmod!“

Der blonde Templer näherte sich dem jüngeren und legte dabei ein bedrohliches Auftreten an den Tag. Er packte den anderen, der sichtlich eingeschüchtert wirkte und schüttelte ihn grob. Dabei sah er ihn aus wütenden Augen heraus an.

„Sagt mir die Wahrheit!“, verlangte er und stieß den Rangniedrigeren zu Boden, zog sein Schwert und richtete es auf diesen, „Oder so wahr mir der Erbauer helfe, ich werde sie aus Euch herausschneiden!“

 

Hawke entschied einzugreifen, denn Wilmod hatte offensichtlich Angst und brauchte Beistand gegen seinen Vorgesetzten.

„Aufhören!“, rief er und trat an die beiden Templer heran. Seine Kumpanen folgten ihm.

 

Der Blonde wandte den Blick von seinem vermeidlichen Opfer ab und sah zu den Neuankömmlingen. Er wirkte wenig begeistert und richtete seine Klinge sogleich auf Hawke und die Anderen.

„Bleibt zurück! Kommt mir nicht in die Quere!“

Aveline legte ihre Hand auf Hawkes Schulter und zog diesen etwas zurück.

„Ich weiß, wer das ist“, sagte sie leise, „das ist Knight-Captain Cullen. Wir sollten ihn besser nicht verärgern.“

„Cullen?“, murmelte Anders leise und so, dass ihn niemand hörte, „Also doch...“

 

„Ihr Narr...“

Wilmod war dabei, sich langsam aufzurichten. Das Haarband, das seine schwarze Mähne gebändigt hatte, hatte sich gelöst und so fielen dem jungen Rekruten nun einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht, verdeckten teilweise seine Augen.

„Wir alle haben Euch immer gefürchtet...“

Cullen runzelte die Stirn. Wilmods Stimme war dunkler als sonst, viel rauer. Außerdem kam es ihm vor, als hätten seine Worte einen leisen Nachklang – eine Art Echo. Der junge Mann kicherte, streckte seinen Rücken durch, damit er aufrecht vor seinem Vorgesetzten stand. Dieser machte einen Schritt zurück, als er ein seltsames, finsteres Leuchten in Wilmods Augen entdeckte.

„Beim Erbauer...“

 

„Zurück!“, sagte Hawke drängend, streckte seinen Arm vor Carver aus und schob diesen langsam weg von dem jungen Rekruten, der die vor ihm stehenden mit einem bösen Lächeln im Gesicht beäugte.

„Vorsicht“, warnte Merrill, „ich spüre die Anwesenheit eines Dämons.“

„Bei den Flammen, wie ist das möglich?“, fragte Aveline aufgeregt und griff bereits zu ihrer Klinge.

 

„Auch ich habe Euch gefürchtet“, zischte Wilmod, „doch das hat jetzt ein Ende!“

Der Schwarzhaarige stieß einen nichtmenschlichen Schrei aus. Seine Augen nahmen eine hellrote Farbe an, als sein Körper sich langsam zu verformen begann. Seine Arme und Beine wurden länger, sein Rücken breiter und krum. Die Haut riss an einigen Stellen auf und gab den Blick auf Muskeln und Knochen frei, die sich längst verfärbt hatten.

 

„Erbauer, steh' uns bei!“, bat Cullen und konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben, was er gerade sah. Wilmod war kein Magier, wie war es also möglich, dass er von einem Dämon besessen war?

 

Hawke drängte seinen kleinen Bruder weiter zurück, während die anderen bereits ihre Waffen zogen. Fenris trat nach vorne, Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, als er seinen Zweihänder bereit zum Angriff hielt. Aveline stellte sich neben den Elfen. Sie wusste, was ihre Aufgabe im Kampf war: Sie würde ihre Freunde beschützen; kein Leid sollte ihnen zu Teil werden, damit sie genug Raum hatten, ihre Angriffe zu koordinieren.

„Ha!“, rief Isabela, „Was für eine Schönheit!“

Varric umgriff ihr Handgelenk, zog sie weiter zurück in Sicherheit.

 

Mittlerweile war von dem jungen Mann, der einmal Wilmod gewesen war, nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Vor ihnen stand ein drei Meter großer Dämon, der die Zähne fleschte und vor allem Cullen mit seinen blutroten Augen fixierte.

„Fürchtet mich!“, rief das Monster in einer rauen, hallenden Stimme.

 

Der Dämon stürzte sich auf den Knight-Captain, der nur dem ersten der Angriffe ausweichen konnte und schon im nächsten Moment von einer riesigen, unförmigen Pranke getroffen wurde. Die Wucht des Schlags stieß den Blonden zurück und riss seine Rüstung im Brustbereich auf. Schwert und Schild verlor er dabei.

Das Monster wollte aber nicht von dem Templer ablassen, sondern viel lieber beenden, was es begonnen hatte. Ein weiteres Mal wollte 'Wilmod' Cullen angreifen, ihm den Gnadenstoß geben, doch im letzten Moment wirkte Anders einen Schutzzauber, der den bewusstlosen Templer in eine Kuppel von hellem Licht einhüllte.

Aveline und Fenris nutzten die kurzzeitige Verwirrung des Dämons und stürtzten sich hinterrücks auf ihn. Beide Krieger aber hatten nicht mit der steinernen Haut ihres Ziels gerechnet und so verursachten ihre beide Klingen nicht mehr als ein paar kleine Kratzer, die weiße Linien durch den dunklen Panzer zogen. Aveline schnaubte erschrocken und schnell wichen die beiden Nahkämpfer wieder zurück, als sich 'Wilmod' nach ihnen umdrehte. Das Monster brüllte, schlug dann nach den beiden Kriegern. Fenris rollte sich unter dem Angriff hinweg - da er kaum Rüstung trug, war er recht flink auf den Beinen. Anders als Aveline, der im ersten Moment nichts übrig blieb, als sich hinter ihrem Schild zu verstecken. Die Wucht des Schlages stieß sie zurück. Sie schrie erschrocken auf, landete auf dem Rücken, was ein lautes Scheppern ihrer Stadtwachenrüstung von sich gab. Die Rothaarige hob die Hand, um den anderen anzuzeigen, dass es ihr gut ging und sie keine Hilfe benötigte.

Isabela trat zusammen mit Varric und Sebastian vor.

„Ich muss sagen, erst wart Ihr ja noch recht süß, kleiner Templer, aber jetzt seid Ihr einfach nur noch hässlich!“

Varric gluckste laut, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ouuhhh, ich wette, jetzt habt Ihr seine Gefühle verletzt, Rivaini.“

Isabela kicherte. „Umso besser!“

Sebastian legte derweil einen Pfeil auf, richtete ihn auf die Stirn des Dämons. Aber auch seine Angriffe hinterließen nichts weiter als kleine Kratzer; ebenso wie die von Fenris und Aveline.

„Irgendwo muss er doch eine Schwachstelle haben“, murmelte der Prinz und ließ seine Augen über den scheinbar vollends geschützten Körper des Monsters gleiten.

Isabela war indes verschwunden und als sie wieder erschien, hatte sie sich bereits von hinten an den Dämon herangeschlichen. Varric warf ein paar Rauchbomben, um den Feind abzulenken. Die Rivaini sprang nach oben, hielt sich erst am Arm des Dämons fest, um von da aus weiter über seinen Körper nach oben zu klettern. Bevor 'Wilmod' wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte die Schurkin auch schon seinen Kopf erreicht. Sie zog ihre Dolche, drehte sie geschickt in ihren Händen und stach dann mit ihnen dem Monster die roten Augen aus. Das Wesen brüllte schmerzerfüllt auf, schlug um sich. Isabela wollte sich zurückziehen, doch ihre beiden Klingen steckten fest. Auch wenn sie wie wild an ihnen zog, brachte sie sie nicht mehr heraus.

„Rivaini!“, rief Varric warnend.

Der Rauch hatte sich mittlerweile wieder verzogen und der Dämon stieß Isabela weg. Sie fiel nach unten, kam hart auf dem erdigen Boden auf und rollte ein paar Meter weg, sodass Staub und Moos aufgewirbelt wurden. Abermals stieß das Monster einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und näherte sich der am Boden liegenden. Von wo aus die Gruppe stand, konnten sie nicht sagen, ob ihre schurkische Freundin noch bei Bewusstsein war.

Carver wollte etwas unternehmen, doch mehr als einen Schritt nach vorne konnte er nicht machen, weil sein großer Bruder nach seiner Schulter griff und ihn zurück hielt.

„Lass mich“, verlangte er, „Isabela braucht Hilfe!“

Hawke aber schüttelte den Kopf, zog seinen Bruder weiter zurück.

„Du bleibst hier“, wies er an und trat dann selber nach vorne.

Er atmete tief ein und aus, konzentrierte seine Macht, sammelte Mana und manifestierte es in der Spitze seines Stabs. Rotes Licht war zu sehen und wenige Sekunden später bildeten sich hell lodernte Flammen, die Hawke mit einem Schwung in Richtung des Dämons sendete. Der Zauber richtete kaum Schaden an, aber wenigstens ließ er so erst einmal von der schutzlosen Isabela ab. Als 'Wilmod' sich umdrehte, blickte er den Magier aus blutroten Augen heraus an.

Anders' Mund klappte auf. „Er kann sich regenerieren?“, fragte er ungläubig, „Hawke, wir haben es hier mit einem wirklich mächtigen Dämon zu tun. Seid vorsichtig!“

„Merrill!“, rief Rhys dann, „schnell, helft mir!“

Die junge Elfe ließ sich das nicht zwei mal sagen. Schnell trat sie neben Hawke, sammelte ihre Energie und beschoss den Dämon mit einer arkanen Welle.

Das Monster brüllte.

Rhys schnaubte, nahm seinen Stab in die andere Hand und stieß mit ihm auf den Boden. Blitze kamen von oben herab und sammelten sich in seiner Hand. Eine Art Kugel formte sich in seiner Handfläche, blaue Linien schängelten sich über seinen Körper.

 

„AUS DEM WEG!“, schrie Hawke.

 

Seine Freunde taten wie geheißen und wichen zurück. Im nächsten Moment schleuderte Rhys den Blitzschlag dem Dämon entgegen, was ein lautes Krachen von sich gab.

Zunächst war nicht zu sagen, ob der Zauber effektiv gewesen war. Das Monster atmete laut und ungleichmäßig, fletschte die Zähne. Als sich der Rauch endlich verzogen hatte, war ein Knacken zu hören.

„Sein Panzer!“, rief Anders, „er zerbricht!“

„Noch mal, Hawke, macht das nochmal!“, drängte Merrill.

Rhys atmete tief durch, warf seinen Stab zur Seite, streckte seine Arme in die Luft. Weitere Blitze sammelten sich um ihn herum, konzentrierten sich um seine Finger, formten sich in seinen Handflächen. Beim nächsten Angriff brüllte der Dämon auf, wich sogar zurück. Die steinerne Schicht um seine Brust herum zerbarst und fiel in Schichten auf den Boden, wo sie gänzlich zerbrach. Dahinter befanden sich keine Muskeln, sondern eine schwarze, pumpende Fleischkugel, die von dunklen Sehnen, die ein Netz bildeten, festgehalten wurde.

„Sein Herz...“, flüsterte Sebastian und Varric machte ein angewidertes Gesicht und hustete.

„Es stinkt!“, sagte er und hielt sich die Nase zu.

 

Fenris war derjenige, des es beendete. Er lief auf den Dämon zu, holte mit dem rechten Arm weit aus – die Lyriumzeichen begannen zu leuchten. Dem letzten Gegenangriff wich er aus, sprang zur Seite, nur um sich dann auf die Schwachstelle des Monsters zu stürzen. Er riss das Herz heraus; die Sehnen rissen dabei wie dünne Fäden einfach ab. Der Elf betrachtete kurz das pumpende Etwas, rümpfte die Nase und zerdrückte es dann in seiner Hand. Das dunkle, modrige Blut spritzte ihm dabei ins Gesicht.

Das tote Herz ließ er dann fallen und zertrat es.

 

Merrill war sichtlich erschöpft durch all die Aufregung und ließ sich dann auf dem Boden nieder. Sie seufzte. Isabela setzte sich neben sie; ihre Dolche hatte sie wieder an sich genommen und säuberte sie nun mit einem Tuch.

„Geht es Euch gut?“, fragte die Elfe mit großen, besorgten Augen, „es ist doch nicht gebrochen, oder?“

Isabela lachte, verwuschelte mit ihrer Hand die schwarzen Haare der Maleficar.

„Haha, nein, nur mein Stolz, Liebes.“

Wenige Augenblicke später ließ sich auch Aveline neben die beiden Frauen nieder. Sie band ihre Haare neu zusammen, die kreuz und quer wild umher standen.

„Ich hasse Dämonen“, murmelte sie, „man könnte ja meinen, ich hätte mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt...“

Varric trat an die am Boden sitztenden Frauen heran, wollte ihnen Gesellschaft leisten.

„So oft wie wir es mit verrückten Magiern zu tun haben...“, meinte er und lachte.

„Ich habe mitgezählt!“, verkündete Merrill stolz, „diesen Monat waren es schon 3. Nein, Moment... 4, wenn man Wilmod dazu zählt.“

„Und es ist noch nicht mal der 20. ...“, gab Isabela leise zu bedenken und kicherte.

 

Sebastian trat an Fenris heran, der die Arme verschränkt hatte und den schnell verwesenden Körper des Dämons mit offensichtlicher Abscheu betrachtete.

„Hier“, sagte der Prinz und hielt dem anderen ein weißes Tuch hin, das sogar an einer Ecke mit dem Siegel der Vaels bestickt war.

Fenris betrachtete zunächst den Stoff und sah dann Sebastian aus großen, grünen Augen heraus an. Der Prinz schluckte, seine Kehle wurde trocken. Er spürte, wie sein Herz einen Satz machte. Wenn der Elf ihn ansah, war ihm, als würde jemand in seinem Innneren wild und fröhlich umher tanzen.

„Ich dachte, ihr möchtet Euch vielleicht das Blut abwischen.“

Fenris nickte. „Danke, das ist sehr aufmerksam von Euch.“

Sebastian presste die Lippen kurz aufeinander, als er merkte, wie sehr der Elf darauf bedacht war, seine Hand nickt zu berühren, als er nach dem Tuch griff.

Zwar ließ Fenris Sebastian näher an sich heran als jeden anderen, aber berühren ließ er sich dennoch nicht.

 

Rhys hob gerade seinen Stab auf, den er eben in der Hitze des Gefechts weggeworfen hatte, und steckte ihn zurück auf die Halterung an seinem Rücken. Er entdeckte Anders, wie dieser aus sicherer Entfernung den am Boden liegenden Knight-Captain, der noch immer bewusstlos zu sein schien, betrachtete. Er fragte sich, woher der Geistheiler den Templer kannte und entschied kurzerhand, dass sie sich getroffen haben mussten, als Anders noch ein Zirkelmagier gewesen war. Das war im Calenhad Turm gewesen, richtig? Rhys wollte mit seinem Freund über dieses Thema sprechen und den Knight-Captain anschließend befragen – immerhin gab es noch so viele Fragen, die ungeklärt waren und nach einer Antwort verlangten.

„Hey...“

Rhys hielt inne und drehte sich um. Carver war an ihn heran getreten und sah ihn mit diesem altbekannten, trotzigen Blick an, der deutlich vermittelte, dass ihm etwas nicht in den Kragen passte.

„Was ist?“

„Warum hast du mich vorhin aufgehalten? Ich wollte... ich wollte doch nur helfen.“

Der Magier hob eine Augenbraue, er war sichtlich verwundert. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sein Bruder ihn anschreien und Streit suchen würde. Aber der Carver, der jetzt vor ihm stand, sah eher unglücklich aus – als hätte er gerade einen schweren Kampf verloren. Es war selten, dass der junge Krieger sich so offen bedrückt gab. Rhys fragte sich, wie lange das anhalten würde.

„Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen“, erklärte der Ältere, „du hast doch gesehen, dass selbst Fenris zunächst dem Dämon nichts entgegen zu setzen gehabt hatte.“

Carver schien diese Erklärung nicht gut genug zu sein.

„Aber ich hätte doch nur versucht, Isabela in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich hatte nicht vor gehabt, mich auf den Dämon zu stürzen.“

Wieder schüttelte Rhys den Kopf.

„Das wäre dennoch zu gefährlich für dich gewesen.“

Carver schnaubte. Er wirkte, als müsse er sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um seinem Bruder gegenüber nicht ausfallend zu werden.

'Da ist mein kleiner, trotziger Bruder wieder', dachte der Magier bei sich.

„Du traust mir nie etwas zu! Immer behandelst du mich wie einen kleinen Jungen!“

Rhys verschränkte die Arme und nahm die Herausforderung zum Blickduell mit Carver an. Für einige Sekunden starrten sich die Brüder nur an. Der eine Blick vernichtenderer als der andere. Dann seufzte der Ältere.

„Wie auch immer. Tu einfach, was ich dir sage. Ende der Diskussion.“

Während Rhys davon stapfte, biss sich Carver auf die Unterlippe und sah nach einem kurzen Augenblick seinem Bruder nach.

 

Er würde so gerne mit seinem großen Bruder mithalten können, aber ihm war mittlerweile klar geworden, dass ihm das nie möglich sein würde. Er war nur ein normaler Mann, der mit einem Schwert umzugehen wusste und darin war er noch nicht einmal herausragend. Nicht so wie Fenris oder Aveline zum Beispiel. Rhys hingegen war ein Magier; und dazu noch mächtiger als jeder andere Magiebegabte, dem Carver bis jetzt in seinem Leben begegnet war. Er hatte sogar einmal ein Gespräch zwischen Anders und Sebastian mitbekommen, in dem der Geistheiler die Frage gestellt hatte, ob Hawke vielleicht nicht mehr Macht besaß, als gut für ihn war. „Wer so mächtig ist“, hatte er gesagt, „ist anfälliger für Versuchungen jeglicher Art. Seien es Dämonen oder irgendetwas anderes. In Tevinter wäre er ein Gott.“

Selbst Malcolm Hawke hatte früher angedeutet, dass Rhys mal ein weitaus größerer Magier sein würde als sein eigener Vater.

'Ich würde so gerne aus deinem Schatten heraus ins Licht treten', dachte Carver im Stillen und sah seinen Bruder an, der den Rücken zu ihm gewandt hatte, 'aber ich weiß einfach nicht wie.'

 

Merrill ging vorsichtig auf den am Boden liegenden Templer zu und sah ihn erst einmal nur kurz an.

„Er ist noch bewusstlos“, sagte sie leise und kniete sich dann neben dem Mann hin.

Sie betrachtete die Stelle, wo sein Brustpanzer beschädigt worden war. Die roten Stoffe darunter waren ebenfalls zerrissen worden und gaben teilweise den Blick auf die nackte Haut darunter frei. Der Knight-Captain hatte Glück gehabt, denn seine Rüstung hatte den meisten Schaden abgefangen und so hatte sein Körper nichts weiter als Kratzer abbekommen, die dennoch bluteten. Ihr Blick glitt zu Cullens Gesicht und selbst jetzt, da er nicht bei Bewusstsein war, konnte sie dennoch erkennen, dass er normalerweise eine strenge Miene aufgesetzt hatte. Wilmod hatte ja auch davon gesprochen, dass die Rekruten Angst vor ihm gehabt hatten, richtig? Merrill konnte sich das schlecht vorstellen, denn sie fand, dass der Knight-Captain ein sehr schönes Gesicht hatte. Sie fragte sich, wie es aussah, wenn er lächelte.

„Merrill!“, das war Hawke, der nach ihr rief, „geht nicht zu nahe an den Templer heran!“

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch genau in dem Moment hörte sie ein aufgestrecktes Keuchen. Cullen war aufgewacht. Er riss die Augen auf und saß in der nächsten Sekunde aufrecht da. Die Elfe erschrak und gab ein leises Quiecken von sich, weil Cullens Gesicht dem ihren jetzt auf einmal seltsam nahe war. Sie spürte, dass ihre Wangen ganz heiß wurden, als er sie ansah.

„Geht es Euch gut, Ser Templer?“, fragte sie kleinlaut.

Der Knight-Captain aber wich sofort etwas zurück von ihr, ehe er sich aufrichtete und wild umher schaute. Erst entdeckte er sein Schwert und seinen Schild, dann den toten Körper des Dämons. Er gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich, sah dann wieder zu Merrill, die immer noch am Boden neben ihm kniete.

„Vergebt mir, Miss.“

Er bot ihr die Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen, dann aber entdeckte er den Zauberstab, der auf ihren Rücken geschnallt war und hielt kurz inne. Merrill sah zu ihm auf und wusste nicht so recht, was sie tun sollte. Sie entschied kurzerhand, seine Hilfe nicht anzunehmen und so aufzustehen. Sie war kurz verwundert, wie riesig der Templer war. Sie reichte ihm kaum bis zur Schulter.

 

„Merrill.“

Die Elfe wandte sich um und sah, dass Hawke und die anderen an Cullen und sie herangetreten waren. Der Magier schenkte dem Templer einen etwas zu feindsehligen Blick, streckte dann die Hand nach Merrill aus um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte, damit sie in Sicherheit vor dem Knight-Captain war. Die Elfe folgte Rhys' Wunsch und er nahm ihre Hand, führte sie neben sich, wo sie etwas hinter ihm stehen blieb.

 

Er konnte einfach nicht anders, denn diese junge, naive Maleficar erinnerte ihn etwas an Bethany und so hatte er über die Monate hinweg einen gewissen Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber entwickelt.

 

„Wer seid Ihr?“, verlangte Cullen zu wissen.

„Das ist nicht wichtig“, meinte Hawke und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, „wir sind hier, um das Verschwinden von Euren Rekruten zu untersuchen.“

Der Knight-Captain hob eine Augenbraue. Er schien nicht ganz zu glauben, was er da hörte.

„Tatsächlich? Warum sollten Euresgleichen verschwundene Templer interessieren?“

Varric räusperte sich und trat nach vorne. Er sah, dass hier seine Vermittlungskünste von Nöten waren.

„Eine junge Dame ist auf mich zugekommen und hat mich gebeten, nach ihrem Bruder, Keran, zu suchen.“

Cullen sah kurz zwischen dem Zwerg und dem braunhaarigen Magier hin und her und entschied letztlich, dass er lieber mit Varric reden würde. Also richtete er auch seine folgenden Worte an diesen.

„Ich gebe zu, dass wir in letzter Zeit bezüglich mancher Rekruten Schwierigkeiten hatten“, räumte er dann ein.

„Keran und Wilmod waren nicht die einzigen, oder?“

Cullen schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

„Wenn man bedenkt, was aus Wilmod geworden ist...“, er wies mit der Hand auf den toten Körper der Abscheulichkeit, „dann fürchte ich, dass für die anderen jegliche Hilfe zu spät kommt. Möge der Erbauer ihrer Seelen gnädig sein.“

Der Zwerg dachte kurz nach, ehe ihm eine gewisse Information wieder einfiel.

„Der grüblerische Elf hier“, er nickte in Fenris' Richtung, der ein genervtes Schnauben von sich gab, „und ich haben in Eurem Magiergefängnis mit einigen Rekruten gesprochen. Sie erzählten von einem neuen, geheimen Beitrittsritual. Könnte das Verschwinden der Männer damit etwas zu tun haben?“

Cullen schien verwundert, dass Außenstehende davon wussten, entschied aber, dass er nicht weiter danach fragen würde. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass er glücklich darüber war, dass Templerrekruten Geheimnisse ihres heiligen Ordens einfach so Fremden gegenüber ausplauderten.

„Nein“, antwortete der Knight-Captain, „dieses 'Ritual' hat sich Knight-Commander Stannard ausgedacht und die einzige Gefahr, die dabei besteht ist es einzschlafen. Es handelt sich um nichts weiter als gewisse Posten, die bewacht werden müssen.“

Der Templer dachte kurz nach, seuzfte resigniert.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich sonderlich begeistert davon bin, aber ehrlich gesagt wäre ich um Eure Hilfe recht froh. Diese Angelegenheit ist von größter Wichtigkeit und ich bin nicht erpicht darauf, Meredith Stannard beichten zu müssen, dass die Rekruten, die verschwunden sind später wieder als Abscheulichkeiten aufgetaucht sind.“

Rhys dachte über die Worte des Templers nach, war hin und her gerissen. Zum einen wollte er den Magierjägern nicht helfen, zum anderen war es offengestanden doch recht besorgniserregend, dass Nicht-Magier von Dämonen besessen wurden. Das könnte irgendwann nicht nur das Problem des Ordens sein, sondern das von ihnen allen. Und wenn sich die Sache in diese Richtung entwickeln sollte, würde Hawke sich später Vorwürfe machen, dass er nicht über seinen Schatten gesprungen war, als es wichtig gewesen wäre.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es war Anders.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Hawke“, sagte er leise, „ich denke, wir sollten dieser Sache nachgehen. Auch wenn das heißt, dass wir mit den Templern zusammenarbeiten müssen.“

Das Wort 'Templer' spuckte der Geistheiler geradezu aus, als wäre es ein verfaultes Gemüse.

Cullen verengte die Augen, als er den Magier mit den Pferdeschwanz entdeckte.

„Anders?“

Der Angesprochene schaute auf, blickte zum Knight-Captain. Er sagte nichts, doch in seinem Blick lag etwas, das Rhys nicht zu definieren vermochte. Dieser Ausdruck lag irgendwo zwischen Missfallen und Freude. Sehr seltsam.

„Ich verspreche Euch, solltet Ihr dem Orden in dieser Angelegenheit helfen, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Euer... Status als Abtrünnige weiterhin unerkannt bleibt.“

Ehrlich gesagt wusste Rhys nicht, was er dem entgegenzusetzen hatte. Der Knight-Captain persönlich würde für ihre Sicherheit sorgen. Anders würde nicht mehr um seine Klinik bangen müssen, Merrill könnte sich etwas freier in den Märkten der Unterstadt bewegen und er selbst hätte die Genugtuung, dass seine Mutter nicht jedes Mal um ihn fürchten müsste, wenn er das Haus verließ.

„Selbstverständlich werdet Ihr für Eure Dienste auch angemessen entlohnt.“

Das war das Argument, dass auch Varric überzeugte. Rhys sah nicht zu dem Zwerg hin, aber er konnte dessen drängenden Blicke förmlich spüren, wie sie ihn durchbohrten.

 

„Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich mich gerne zunächst mit meinen Freunden beraten.“

Der Templer gab ein freundlich klingendes „Natürlich“ von sich und nahm etwas Abstand zu der Gruppe, damit diese die nötige Privatsphäre hatte, um sich auszusprechen. Die Zeit nutzte er, um Schwert und Schild wieder an sich zu nehmen.

 

„Anders, was meint Ihr? Ihr kennt diesen Cullen von früher. Ist er vertrauenswürdig?“

„Nun ja“, begann er, „ehrlich gesagt war er damals für einen Templer recht anständig und viele der anderen Magier sagten immer, dass sie zu ihm gehen konnten, wenn ihnen etwas auf dem Herzen lag. Aber... ehrlich gesagt scheint er sich recht verändert zu haben. Früher hatte er vor seinem eigenen Schatten Angst und jetzt wirkt er so... nun ja, eben ganz anders. Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben. Er hat die Zerstörung des Zirkels von Calenhad miterlebt – das hat ihn geprägt, vermute ich.“

„Also denkt Ihr nicht, dass er uns verraten könnte?“

„Nein, ich glaube, wir können ihm vertrauen. So weit man eben einem Templer trauen kann.“

Hawke widmete sich nun den anderen.

„Was denkt Ihr?“

„Gold, Hawke“, meinte Varric, „ich denke an Gold. Viel Gold, das wir von diesem noblen Orden kriegen werden. Denkt an unsere Expedition.“

„Ich glaube, wir können ihm vertrauen!“, meinte Merrill.

Isabela kicherte und klopfte der jungen Elfe etwas zu heftig auf den Rücken.

„Haha, Euch gefällt der Templer!“

„N-Nein, überhaupt nicht!“

Rhys konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihm recht war, wenn die junge Maleficar Gefallen an einem Templer – ausgerechnet dem Knight-Captain – fand, aber er sagte erst einmal nichts dazu. Sie würde ihn ohnehin kaum wiedersehen.

„Knight-Captain Cullen bietet Euch Schutz an“, meldete sich Sebastian zu Wort, „ich denke, dass er ein mächtiger Verbündeter ist. Nicht viele Abtrünnige können von sich behaupten, dass sie unter dem Schutz eines hochrangigen Templers stehen.“

Hawke sah zu dem Weißhaarigen.

„Fenris?“

„Ich denke, das ist die Entscheidung von Euch Magiern, Hawke, und ich werde sie Euch nicht abnehmen.“

Aveline und Isabela waren derselben Meinung.

Als letztes wandte Rhys sich an seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Carver? Was denkst du?“

Der junge Krieger wirkte verwundert und geschmeichelt zugleich, dass der Magier ihm eine Stimme in ihrer Diskussion zusprach.

„Ich sehe nur Vorteile, Bruder.“

 

„Knight-Captain?“

Der Templer wandte sich zu Rhys um.

„Wir haben eine Abmachung.“

„Ausgezeichnet. Darf ich dann jetzt nach Euren Namen fragen?“

Die Anwesenden stellten sich einander vor, schüttelten sich die Hände – nur Anders hielt sich zurück. Höflicherweise zog Cullen seine Plattenhandschuhe zur Begrüßung aus. Als er Merrills Hand schüttelte, war er erstaunt, wie klein und zerbrechlich die Elfe war. Als könne er sie ernsthaft verletzen, wenn er zu fest zudrückte. Er bemerkte auch, dass sie errötete, als sie zu ihm aufblickte. Cullen wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte.

Und natürlich war er nicht blind – ihre Schönheit viel im sicherlich auf.

 

„Habt Ihr Anhaltspunkte?“, fragte Varric nach den Förmlichkeiten.

Der Templer nickte.

„Ja, in der Tat. Und ich würde Euch bitten, diesem Hinweis nachzugehen. In meiner Position ist mir das leider nicht möglich.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte der Zwerg, „Worum geht es denn?“

Cullen räusperte sich. Das folgende Thema schien ihm unangenehm zu sein.

„Mir wurde nahe gelegt, ein bestimmtes Etablissement in der Oberstadt zu untersuchen, in dem unsere Rekruten häufig Kunden waren.“

Isabela kicherte.

„Er redet von der Blühenden Rose“, sagte sie zu Merrill, als sie deren verständnislosen Blick bemerkt hatte.

 

Anders und Rhys tauschten einvernehmliche Blicke aus.

„Hab' ich's doch gewusst...“

 


	6. Filth In The Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In der Blühenden Rose erhoffen sich Hawke und seine Freunde Antworten.

Rhys war noch nie in der Blühenden Rose gewesen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er überhaupt noch nie ein Bordell von innen gesehen hatte und ohnehin nie sonderlich großes Verlangen danach gespürt hatte. Sicher, er war auch nur ein Mann und hatte bestimmte Bedürfnisse und zugegebenermaßen hatte er schon ab und an mit dem Gedanken gespielt, wie es wohl wäre, die Dienste einer der Damen der Rose in Anspruch zu nehmen. Aber selbst wenn er sich tatsächlich dazu entschieden hätte, sich derartige Erleichterung zu verschaffen, hätte es dennoch eine Kleinigkeit gegeben, die ihn davon abgehalten hätte. Und diese Kleinigkeit nannte sich Gold. Rhys konnte so gutaussehend sein, wie er wollte; keine Kurtisane würde ihm ohne angemessene Entschädigung ein paar Stunden Gesellschaft leisten. Jedenfalls konnte der Magier nicht von sich behaupten, dass er viel Gold besaß und wenn dann bestimmt nicht, um es für solche Vergnügungen auszugeben. Er hatte immerhin noch eine Expedition zu finanzieren. Und auch wenn sie nicht mehr allzu viele Souvereigns benötigten, musste er dennoch sein verdientes Geld sparen. Seine Familie wollte immerhin auch ernärt werden.

 

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, als Rhys, Carver, Varric, Fenris und Sebastian die Oberstadt durchquerten. Seinen Zauberstab hatte der Magier daheim gelassen. Erstens rechnete er nicht unbedingt mit einem Kampf in der Blühenden Rose und zweitens, wenn die Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprachen, befanden sich des Abends mehr Templer in dem Nobelbordell als irgendwo sonst in der Stadt der Ketten. Außerdem, es war nicht so, als wäre Rhys ohne seinen Stab schutzlos. Seine Zauber waren zwar nicht ebenso konzentriert und wirkungsvoll, aber sie würden ihre Arbeit schon machen. Außerdem hatte er nicht so dünne 'Magierärmchen', wie Isabela immer zu sagen pflegte; er war schließlich nicht Anders. Ehrlich gesagt waren seine Schultern – übertrieben formuliert - ja beinahe doppelt so breit wie die des dürren Geistheilers.

 

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie sich die anderen so einfach abseilen konnten“, meinte Varric plötzlich und durchbrach so die Stille, die sich zwischen den Freunden gebildet hatte, „jetzt beginnt doch erst der richtige Spaß.“

Der Zwerg lachte und wandte sich anschließend an Sebastian, gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß in die Seite mit seinem Ellenbogen.

„Dass Ihr mitkommt, hätte ich nicht erwartet, Chorjunge. Seid Ihr sicher, dass Euer reines Herz die Rose ertragen wird?“

Der Prinz lächelte, war nicht beleidigt wegen Varrics kleinem Scherz.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Ich werde draußen auf Euch warten.“

Rhys hatte mitbekommen, dass eigentlich in der Kirche viel Arbeit auf Sebastian warten würde. Er vermutete insgeheim, dass der Prinz jede Gelegenheit nutzte, um in Fenris' Nähe zu sein. Auch wenn das hieß, dass sie ein Bordell untersuchen mussten. Aber Sebastian hatte sich ja elegant entschuldigt damit, dass er vor dem Gebäude warten würde. Mittlerweile fielen dem Magier auch die sehnsüchtigen Blicke auf, die der Bogenschütze dem Elfen ab und an zuwarf, wenn dieser es nicht bemerken konnte.

Ob Fenris seine Gefühle erwiderte? Rhys hoffte es für seinen adeligen Freund. Inständig.

 

„Hm, ich habe es mir anders vorgestellt“, murmelte Carver, als er das Hauptgebäude inmitten des Rotlicht-Viertels betrachtete.

Die Blühende Rose war ein großes Haus aus weißem Stein, wie die meisten anderen Fassaden in der Oberstadt. Verzierung boten lediglich zwei rote Wandteppiche und große Blumen, die jeweils links und rechts neben dem Eingang in die Wand eingebracht waren. Varric trat an den jungen Krieger heran, folgte dessen Blick.

„Was habt Ihr denn geglaubt, wie das Bordell aussieht, Junior?“

Carver zuckte mit den Schultern und der Zwerg lachte.

„Dachtet Ihr, die Kurtisanen würden bereits vor dem Eingang auf die Kunden warten? Mit Getränken und Speisen? Oh, und einer Massage?“

Der Schwarzhaarige strafte den kleineren mit einem bösen Blick, was diesen aber keineswegs beirrte und ihn viel eher zum lachen brachte.

„Hört auf, meinen kleinen Bruder zu ärgern, Zwerg.“

„Haha, Moment, ist Junior überhaupt alt genug, um dieses feine Etablissement zu betreten?“

Die Hawke Brüder gingen an Varric vorbei und betraten die Rose, während der eine wütend schnaubte und der andere lediglich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wartet auf mich. Tut mir Leid, Junior, ich mache nur Spaß. Nehmt Euch das nicht so zu Herzen!“

 

„Ihr wartet?“, fragte Fenris halb zu Sebastian gewandt.

Dieser blickte auf und nickte. Er konnte nicht anders, als dem Elfen so lange hinterherzuschauen, bis die geschlossene Eingangstür der Rose es ihm dann verwehrte.

Der Prinz seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Beim Gedanken an Fenris' weiches Haar begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Wenn er an seine grünleuchtenden Augen dachte, wurde seine Kehle trocken und das Atmen viel ihm schier schwer. Stellte Sebastian sich die raue, für ihn schon nahezu verführerische Stimme des Elfen vor, spürte er Schmetteringe in seinem Bauch umherflattern. Und wenn er sich den Moment in Erinnerung rief, in dem Fenris kein Oberteil getragen hatte, weil er sich mitten in seinem Krafttraining befunden hatte, wurde ihm ganz heiß. Sebastian biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er gedankenverloren an den nackten Oberkörper des Elfen dachte.

Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf. Er schaute sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass ihn niemand beobachtet hatte. Abermals seufzte er.

„Erbauer, steh' mir bei...“, flüsterte er und raufte sich die Haare.

 

Im Inneren des Bordells herrschte wie erwartet reges Treiben.

Der Raum war erfüllt von dem Klang leiser Musik, dem Gelächter von Kunden und der Kurtisanen zugleich und dem Geruch von teurem Wein. Nicht nur weibliche, sondern auch männliche Prostituierte unterhielten hier diejenigen, denen ihre Dienste nicht zu teuer waren. Die jungen Frauen und Männer waren allesamt in leichten Stoffen bekleidet, die teilweise durchsichtig waren und einen Blick auf das darunter Versteckte erlaubten. Bei so manchen der Damen fragte sich Rhys, ob sie schon alt genug waren, um hier zu arbeiten – sie sahen in seinen Augen noch sehr jung aus.

So manche der Mädchen warfen vor allem Fenris einladende Blicke zu. Der Elf aber gab sich kalt wie eh und je und wenn er die Avancen der Kurtisanen bemerkte, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Nur so aus Neugierde“, begann Carver, „wie viel kostet es, mit einer dieser Frauen in ein Zimmer zu gehen?“

Der Zwerg lachte, gab dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Stupser in die Seite, wie er es auch schon vorhin bei Sebastian getan hatte.

„Ach Junior, für einen Souvereign würdet ihr noch nicht mal irgendetwas anfassen dürfen.“

Als er Carvers schockierten Blick bemerkte, lachte Varric noch lauter.

„Das hier ist das edelste Bordell in ganz Kirkwall, Junior. Nicht irgendeine billige Absteige in der Unterstadt.“

„Ist ja alles schön und gut“, mischte sich Rhys dann ein, „vergesst nicht, aus welchem Grund wir hier sind.“

Die Gruppe trat an den Tresen an der linken Seite des Raumes heran, bei dem eine etwas ältere Dame stand, die in ausladenden Stoffen gekleidet war und sehr viel Make-Up trug. Als sie die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte, setzte sie ein etwas zu breites Lächeln auf. Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen – scheinbar aus Vorfreude auf das Gold ihrer vermeidlichen Kunden.

„Guten Abend, die Herren“, grüßte sie und verbeugte sich tief.

Sie nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, die Gruppenmitglieder genauer zu betrachten. Fenris' rechte Augenbraue begann wild zu zucken, als der stechende Blick der Dame außergewöhnlich lange bei seinem Schritt hängen blieb und sie ein verträumtes Seufzen von sich gab. Rhys räusperte sich, Varric verkniff sich ein Lachen und Carver sah zwischen seinem Bruder und dem Zwerg hin und her, weil er die kleine Peinlichkeit nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Oh, ich bitte um Entschuldigung!“, sagte sie laut und lachte, „womit kann ich dienen?“

Wieder sah sie zwischen den potentiellen Kunden hin und her.

„Wünschen die vier Herren eine Dame zusammen? Oder einen jungen Mann? Oh, natürlich wäre es auch möglich-“

„Hawke, ich bitte Euch“, rief Varric und prustete unkontrolliert, dann lachte er ungehalten, „bei Andrastes Hintern... bremst diese Frau, sonst mach' ich mir hier noch in die Hosen!“

Die Chefin der Rose wirkte verwirrt, sah die Männer fragend an. Rhys seufzte.

„Wir sind hier, weil wir nach bestimmten Kunden von Euch fragen wollten.“

Die Dame hob eine Augenbraue und schien wenig begeistert. Ihr war wohl gerade klar geworden, dass die Neuankömmlinge nicht vor hatten, eines ihrer Mädchen oder Jungen zu buchen, sondern viel mehr nur herumschnüffeln wollten. Na, denen würde sie Beine machen.

„Serrah“, begann sie mit deutlich ernsterer Stimme, „es ist in diesem Etablissement nicht üblich, Informationen über Kunden mit Fremden zu teilen.“

Rhys hob abwehrend die Hand. Ihm war, als hätte sich eine verschmuste Katze gerade in einen Tiger verwandelt, der nicht zögerte, sein Revier mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen.

„Ma'am, wir untersuchen das Verschwinden von Templerrekruten. Dabei brauchen wir Ihre Hilfe.“

Der Magier hatte versucht, seine Worte so vernünftig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber die Dame war wohl nicht überzeugt. Sie rümpfte die Nase und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Ausgeschlossen. Ich sage 'Nein' und dabei bleibt es.“

Sie sah die Gruppe aus verengten Augen heraus an, dann machte sie eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und gab ein „Husch, weg mit Euch“ von sich, ehe sie sich abwandte und einem großen Buch, das auf dem Tresen lag, ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

 

Rhys, Carver, Varric und Fenris gingen etwas auf Abstand. Ihr erster Versuch hatte sich klar als Niederlage herausgestellt. Sie hätten sich aber auch denken können, dass es nicht so einfach werden wird. Und ohne allzu viel Gold konnten sie die Dame schlecht bestechen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Carver und wirkte ratlos.

Varric aber grinste. Er schien bereits einen Plan zu haben.

„Seht Ihr das große lederne Buch? Das ist das Kundenregister der Rose.“

„Ich versteh' schon“, meinte Rhys, „aber diese Puffmutter lässt das Ding nicht aus den Augen.“

Der Zwerg winkte ab und grinste.

„Wir müssen sie nur ablenken.“

Rhys und Carver sahen Varric fragend an, dann aber ging ihnen ein Licht auf und all ihre Blicke glitten zu einem gewissen Elfen. Dieser wirkte wenig begeistert.

„Was?“

„Die Dame ist Eurem grüblerischen Scharm von der ersten Sekunde an erlegen, Elf. Schenkt Ihr doch etwas von Eurer Aufmerksamkeit, während wir in ihr geliebtes Buch ein Blick werfen.“

Fenris rollte mit den Augen, nickte dann, wenn auch widerstrebend.

„Gut, ich lenke sie ab... _Venhedis._ “

Der Elf trat an das Oberhaupt der Rose heran und diese schien sogleich erfreut, dass er das Gespräch mit ihr suchte. Sie strich sich durch das Haar und umkreuselte es mit ihrem Zeigefinger. Zwar hätte Varric gut Lust, dem Gespräch zu lauschen, aber er wusste, dass dafür keine Zeit war. Er schlich sich unauffällig an den Tresen heran, nahm das Buch an sich und blätterte darin. Er suchte nach Wilmod und Keran. Er grinste breit, als er bemerkte, wie oft ihre Namen auf den Seiten auftauchten. Aber viel wichtiger war, dass sie die Nächte immer nur mit derselben Kurtisane verbracht hatten. Interessant.

 

Nach wenigen Minuten trafen sich die vier Freunde wieder in einem der Nebenzimmer. Der Zwerg berichtete ihnen, dass Keran und Wilmod sich immer mit einer Frau namens Idunna hier getroffen hatten. Er hatte auch schon mit der Chefin – ihr Name war wohl Madam Lusine - gesprochen und ihr gesagt, dass sie gerne die Dienste der besagten Kurtisane in Anspruch nehmen würden.

 

„Sagt mal, Elf“, begann Varric; in seiner Stimme war deutlich Neugierde auszumachen, „worüber habt Ihr mit Madam Lusine gesprochen?“

Die Gruppe war gerade dabei, die Stufen in den ersten Stock nach oben zu steigen, wo sich die Schlafzimmer befanden. In einem dieser Räume würde Idunna auf sie warten – und zwar in dem Glauben, dass sie sie alle vier unterhalten musste.

„Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass ich darüber reden werde, seid Ihr im Irrtum“, antwortete Fenris kurzerhand, was dem Zwerg ein enttäuschtes Seufzen entlockte.

„A-Aber...“

Der Elf schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich gebe Euch nicht noch mehr Stoff für Eure lächerlichen Geschichten, Zwerg.“

Varric begann zu stottern, atmete dann tief durch und schien sich wieder zu fangen.

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich Geschichten über Euch schreiben würde, Elf?“

Der Weißhaarige blieb stehen und sah auf den Zwerg herab.

„Ihr schreibt also keine abenteuerlichen Geschichten, in denen ich ein Auftreten habe?“

Varric spielte mit dem Gedanken, alles abzustreiten, obwohl er ertappt worden war. Doch er ließ die Schultern hängen und seufzte.

„Nun ja, eine kleine vielleicht. Über Euch und den Chorjungen.“

Fenris hob eine Augenbraue, zeigte aber keine weitere Reaktion auf diese ihm neue Information und setzte seinen Weg dann fort. Rhys sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus kurz zu Varric und fragte sich, ob dieser bereits bemerkt hatte, dass Sebastian auch in Wirklichkeit etwas für Fenris empfand. Vermutlich aber hatte er die Geschichte nur geschrieben, weil die beiden oft Zeit miteinander verbrachten und das zeugte lediglich von einer guten Freundschaft. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

 

Das Zimmer, in dem Idunna wartete, war das letzte in einem langen Korridor. Aus einem der anderen Räume war sogar gedämpftes Stöhnen zu hören. Als Rhys, Carver, Fenris und Varric das Schlafzimmer betraten, saß die Prostituierte auf dem großen Himmelbett. Sie hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und betrachtete ihre vermeidlichen Kunden mit einem verführerischen Blick. Ihr braunes Haar glänzte und fiel sacht auf ihre weißen Schultern. Das Kleid, dass sie trug war aus Leinen gemacht und umschmiegte ihre zierliche Figur in zarten Rosatönen.

„Willkommen“, sagte sie und stand vom Bett auf.

Die Tücher, die ihren Oberkörper bedeckt hatten fielen dabei von ihren Schultern und gaben nun freie Sicht auf ihre Brüste.

„Verzeiht, M'Lady“, meinte Hawke entschuldigend, „deswegen sind wir nicht hier. Wir haben Fragen an Euch.“

„Ach ja?“, hauchte sie und bückte sich, um eines der Seidentücher vom Boden aufzuheben.

Langsamen Schrittes ging sie auf die vier Männer zu. Rhys blinselte. Ihm wurde auf einmal etwas schwindelig.

„Warum wollt Ihr Fragen stellen, wenn wir etwas so viel Schöneres als Reden tun können?“

Sie lächelte verschmitzt und legte das Tuch über die Schultern des Magiers. Sie hielt daran fest und zog Rhys etwas zu sich nach unten.

„Heute Nacht könnte ich die Eure sein.“

Er blickte in ihre Augen und dabei war ihm so, als würde er sich in den grünen Iriden verlieren. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich, bis Carver, Fenris und Varric verschwanden. Das Zimmer löste sich auf, wurde zu Luft. Die ganze Welt schien nur mehr aus Idunnas Augen zu bestehen. Rhys spürte wie er die Macht über seinen Körper und seine Gedanken verlor. Und dann tauchte er in vollkommene Dunkelheit ein, in der er nicht anders konnte, als sich zu verlaufen. Da wo er nun war, existierte kein Licht.

 

'Diese Narren', dachte Idunna bei sich.

Hatten sie wirklich geglaubt, dass es so einfach werden würde? Oder hatten sie einfach nicht damit gerechnet, hier in der Rose auf eine mächtige Maleficar zu treffen? Nun, ihr war es einerlei, denn seit sie diese Macht von einer gewissen Freundin erhalten hatte, gehörte es zu ihren liebsten Beschäftigungen, mit den Seelen derer zu spielen, die sich in ihr Reich wagten. Und da diese Templerrekruten ihren Zweck mittlerweile erfüllt haben, kamen diese neuen Spielzeuge gerade Recht. Sie betrachtete den großen, braunhaarigen Mann. Deutlich konnte sie seine Verbindung zum Nichts spüren. Sie grinste. Magier waren am schwersten zu beherrschen. Sie würde ihre Macht auf ihn ganz besonders stark wirken müssen, damit sein Geist ihr nicht entglitt. Nun, er gefiel ihr, ihn würde sie behalten.

„Los, stell dich da drüben hin“, befahl sie und zeigte mit dem Finger neben das Bett.

Rhys tat, wie von ihm verlangt.

Idunna widmete sich dem nächsten. Ein junger, schwarzhaariger Mann. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ah“, sagte sie, „Ihr seid wohl Brüder. Wie niedlich.“

Dieser gefiel ihr auch. Die letzten beiden würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes.

„Zwerge und Elfen mag ich nicht“, erklärte sie, „ihr wartet draußen. Und lasst niemanden herein, hört ihr?“

Varric und Fenris verließen das Zimmer, schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Idunna rechnete nicht mit Störungen, dennoch versiegelte sie das Schloss mit ihrer dunklen Magie.

Sie wandte sich nun den beiden Männern zu, die augenscheinlich Brüder waren. Sie standen exakt an der Stelle, wohin Idunna sie verwiesen hatte und rührten sich kein bisschen. Ihre Blicke waren starr gerade aus gerichtet, ihren Augen fehlte jeglicher Glanz, sie wirkten leer. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie nicht hier waren.

Sie waren einfach nicht da.

Die Maleficar lächelte verzückt, nahm das Tuch, das immer noch um die Schultern des Braunhaarigen geschlungen war und warf es achtlos weg.

„Also dann, ihr zwei Hübschen“, begann sie, „wie heißt ihr? Wir wollen uns ja schließlich erst einmal ein wenig kennen lernen.“

„Carver“, kam es monoton von dem Jüngeren.

Er hatte schnell geantwortet, was Idunna signalisierte, dass er keinerlei Widerstand leistete – typisch für einen Nichtmagier, sie hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Der größere der beiden aber wollte ihr wohl noch etwas Schwierigkeiten machen, denn er antwortete nicht sofort. Mit einer Ohrfeige half die Kurtisane der Sache nach. Wenige Sekunden später gab auch dieser seinen Namen preis.

„Rhys und Carver“, widerholte Idunna, „Hm.“

Sie grinste wieder, strich mit den Fingern über Carvers Wange.

„Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so süße Spielzeuge.“

Der Gedanke, dass sie die vollkommene Kontrolle über diese Männer hatte erregte sie ganz besonders. Sie konnte mit ihnen machen, was auch immer sie wollte. Sie könnte ihnen so etwas Triviales auftragen, wie zum Beispiel, sie sollen sich im Kreis drehen und dabei ein Lied singen. Oder aber sie könnte ihnen befehlen, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Es könnte ein schneller Tod durch ein Messer sein oder aber ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod – wie etwa wenn sie den Älteren dazu bringen würde, den Jüngeren bei lebendigem Leibe zu verspeisen.

Idunna lachte auf, entzückt von ihrer grenzenlosen Macht.

Zumindest empfand sie es auf diese Art und Weise. Dass ihre Magie sehr wohl auf unüberwindbare Mauern stoßen konnte, würde sie noch erfahren.

 

Die Maleficar verschränkte ihre Arme, nickte in die Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Carver“, sagte sie grinsend, „möchtest du nicht langsam diese nervige Kleidung loswerden?“

Im nächsten Augenblick zog sich der Krieger das ärmellose Oberteil aus, ließ es neben sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Los, komm her“, wies Idunna an, „nur nicht so schüchtern.“

Carver tat wie geheißen und die Maleficar nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, den jungen Mann einfach nur anzusehen. Sie betrachtete die zahlreichen Narben, die seine Finger, Handflächen, Arme, Oberkörper, Schultern, Rücken und Bauch bedeckten.

„Oh, du bist wohl ein Krieger...“

Mit ihren Fingern strich sie über Carvers Haut. Seine Hände waren wie erwartet rau und trocken; wie es sich eben für einen Mann gehörte, der des öfteren ein Schwert schwang. Idunna schmunzelte, als sie ihre Arme und den Hals des jungen Mannes schlang.

„Du gefällst mir besser“, lobte sie, „mit dir will ich heute Nacht meine Freude haben. Keine Sorge, dein Bruder darf uns zusehen.“

Sie trat von dem Schwarzhaarigen zurück, hantierte kurz an ihrem Rock, löste die Bänder und ließ den Stoff zu Boden fallen. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf das Bett, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt mit Carver zu unterbrechen, obgleich dieser sie natürlich nicht wirklich ansah. Zumindest nicht bewusst.

„Komm zu mir...“

Der Krieger trat an sie heran, doch da hob sie plötzlich den Arm.

„Warte“, sagte sie.

Idunna blickte auf, sah zwischen den Brüdern hin und her. Dann grinste sie finster.

„Ich habe eine noch viel bessere Idee.“

 

Die Maleficar kicherte, erfreut über ihren Einfall, stand auf und schnürte sich den Seidenrock wieder um ihre Hüfte. Sie rieb sich die Hände, voller Vorfreude.

„Das ist so schön falsch, unanständig und verboten.“

Sie sah die beiden Männer an, leckte sich die Lippen.

„Wisst ihr, es ist schön, seinen Spaß zu haben, aber noch viel lieber sehe ich anderen zu, wie sie Spaß haben.“

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete sie Rhys und Carver an, sich einander gegenüber hinzustellen.

„Dass ihr Brüder seid macht die Sache noch viel besser“, meinte sie und kicherte, „Ohhh, ich bin so ein böses Mädchen.“

 

'Dann wollen wir den Spaß mal beginnen lassen', dachte die Maleficar.

„Carver, dein Bruder hat noch zu viel an. Hilfst du ihm bitte aus seinem Hemd und... diesem seltsamen Lederüberwurf?“

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und sah zu, wie der Schwarzhaarige die Schnüre am Oberteil seines Bruders langsam öffnete und dieses ihm dann über den Kopf zog.

„Wirf es einfach weg. Das brauchen wir so schnell nicht wieder.“

Ihre Spielzeuge standen sich nun beide oberkörperfrei gegenüber. Sie war überrascht, dass Rhys nicht minder muskulös als sein Bruder war, obgleich er ein Magier war.

„Los, los“, drängte sie, „stellt euch ein wenig näher zusammen. Ziert euch nicht.“

Sie spürte einen Moment lang Widerstand von Seiten des Älteren, doch diesen konnte sie schnell bannen. Idunna hatte nicht vor, jetzt aufzuhören. Oh nein, ihre Idee gefiel ihr viel zu sehr und sie mochte, in welche Richtung diese Angelegenheit hier ging.

Sie hatte noch nie zwei Männern zugesehen und war verständlicherweise äußerst neugierig.

 

„Keine Sorge“, sagte sie ruhig, „wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Das hier muss nicht schnell gehen. Seid zärtlich zueinander, meine süßen Puppen.“

Zwischen den beiden Brüdern befanden sich kaum 50 Zentimeter Abstand. Ihre Augen waren leer, sie bewegten sich nicht.

„Carver, möchtest du nicht beginnen? Sei so lieb, und berühr deinen Bruder für mich. Aber mach es langsam... und sanft.“

Der Schwarzhaarige hob seine Arme, ließ seine Finger über die Schultern des anderen gleiten. Erst die Schultern, dann die Oberarme, anschließend die Unterarme und jetzt die muskulöse Brust.

„Sei zärtlich, Carver“, flüsterte Idunna und konnte kaum atmen, so intensiv war dieser Moment.

Zwei Brüder, die einander lieben würden. Dass ihre Gesichter dabei völlig leer und abwesend waren, störte die Maleficar wenig.

Carvers Finger glitten zu Rhys' Hals, zu seinem Genick, dann zu seinem Gesicht. Er strich über die Wangen des Älteren, nun über dessen Lippen, die sich bei der sachten Berührung kurz öffneten.

„Das machst du sehr gut“, lobte Idunna, „Und jetzt-“

Sie stockte. Moment, was war das, was sie da fühlte? Die Maleficar runzelte die Stirn, trat an ihre beiden Spielzeuge heran. Sie betrachtete erst Carver. Nichs ungewöhnliches. Und nun untersuchte sie Rhys. Ihr Mund klappte auf, als sie sah, wie sich die Brust des Braunhaarigen schnell hob und dann wieder senkte. Sein Geist befand sich nicht vollends in ihrer Kontrolle. Er musste mitbekommen, was gerade mit ihnen geschah.

Und...

„Du verruchter Junge, du...“

Sie grinste finster.

„Es gefällt dir, nicht wahr?“

Idunna lachte schrill.

„Dein eigener Bruder! Wirklich?“

Sie fuhr Rhys mit den Fingern durch das dichte Haar.

„Du weißt, dass das ganz schön krank ist, oder?“

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, weil sie so heftig lachen musste. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie gerade solche Brüder erwischte, bei denen wirklich einer der beiden...

Wie hoch standen wohl die Chancen?

 

Idunna wischte sich über die Augen. Vor lauter Lachen waren ihr schier die Tränen gekommen. Jetzt würde sie erst recht nicht auf halbem Wege aufhören. Diese neue Erkenntnis machte ihr Spielchen nur noch spannender.

„Nun, du solltest mir dankbar sein, Rhys“, flüsterte sie in dessen Ohr, „denn ich werde dir helfen. Keine Sorge. Deine geheimsten Wünsche gehen heute Nacht in Erfüllung.“

Wieder stockte sie.

„Moment, du... ha, du weißt es noch nicht mal selber, habe ich Recht? Oder kennst du deine eigene Wahrheit und versteckst sie bloß in deinem Inneren? Das muss ganz schön anstrengend sein.“

Es war unglaublich, solche Macht zu besitzen, dass sie in die tiefsten Tiefen der Seelen derer blicken konnte, die sich unter ihrer Kontrolle befanden. Es war das beste Gefühl auf der Welt und sie konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Wenn es nur nie aufhören könnte.

 

„Rhys“, raunte Idunna, „wir haben gerade erst angefangen. Du bist jetzt an der Reihe. Und langsam wollen wir auch mit den Kindereien aufhören, meinst du nicht?“

Der Magier trat an seinen Bruder heran und legte die Hände an dessen Oberarme.

„Küss Carvers Hals. Du wirst sehen, es wird ihm gefallen.“

Rhys beugte seinen Kopf etwas nach unten und da berührten seine Lippen die warme Haut an Carver Nacken. Er platzierte dort zwei zärtliche Küsse, tat dasselbe dann bei den Schlüsselbeinen seines Bruders.

„Gut, sehr gut. Nur nicht aufhören.“

Rhys küsste die Schulter des anderen, arbeitete sich über den Oberarm zum Unterarm vor. Dann kniete er sich hin und berührte Carvers Hand so leicht mit seinen Lippen, dass es kaum mehr als ein Hauchen war. Es war eine liebevolle, zärtliche Geste, die Idunna laut seufzen ließ.

„Steh' auf, Rhys, du bringst mich noch zum Weinen, du Romantiker.“

Idunnas Worte waren eine Farce, denn natürlich lenkte sie den Magier durch ihre Gedanken.

„Nimm Carvers Gesicht in deine Hände. Tust du das bitte für mich?“

Wieder spürte sie Widerstand, doch dann tat Rhys wie ihm geheißen und er legte seine Finger an das Gesicht seines Bruders.

„Und jetzt... küss ihn.“

Rhys' Gesicht kam dem seines kleinen Bruders immer näher. Idunna spürte den Herzschlag des Älteren als ihren eigenen.

„Schließt eure Augen...“

 

Die Maleficar schrie laut auf, als sie grob zurückgeworfen wurde und sich wenige Augenblicke später rücklings auf dem Boden wieder fand. Ihre Hand war voller Blut, als sie damit über ihr Gesicht fuhr. Ihre Nase war gebrochen. Sie blickte auf und zuckte quietschend zusammen. Rhys stand über ihr, blickte auf sie herab. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, in seinem Gesicht erkannte sie brennende Wut.

„Du elende Hure!!“

Er warf sich auf sie herab, schlug ihr ein weiteres Mal ins Gesicht, ehe er ihren Hals mit beiden Händen umgriff. Der Schmerz, den sie spürte, verwirrte sie zunächst so sehr, dass sich ihre Augen verdrehten und sie das Gefühl hatte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Sie keuchte und schnappte panisch nach Luft, doch Rhys umklammerte ihren Hals immer fester. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie Carver auf dem Boden liegend ausmachen.

Ihre Magie war gebrochen. Nicht nur ihr Halt über die beiden Brüder war dahin, sondern auch der Zauber, der die Tür verschlossen gehalten hatte. Keine Sekunde später stürmten der Zwerg und der Elf herein; bereit, ihren Freunden Unterstützung zu bieten.

„Sag' mir, was du weißt, Miststück!“

Idunna spuckte ihrem Peiniger ins Gesicht, was dieser mit einem weiteren Schlag auf die ohnehin schon stark blutende Nase vergalt. Fenris und Varric hielten sich zurück. Sie standen abseits, wirkten unsicher. So hatten sie Hawke noch nie gesehen.

„Wer ist für das Verschwinden der Templer verantwortlich?“

Ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„WER?“

Ein weiterer Schlag. Dann noch einer.

Idunna hustete. Ihr einst so schönes Gesicht war kaum mehr wieder zu erkennen.Sie musste die Augen schließen, weil sonst das viele Blut seinen Weg dahin finden würde. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Sie wollte ihre Hand heben und ihr Gesicht abtasten, damit sie den angerichteten Schaden nachvollziehen konnte. Sie konnte es nicht sehen, aber es fühlte sich an, als wären nur noch Blut und zerfetztes und zerdrücktes Fleisch dort, wo sich einst ihre Augen, Nase und der Mund befunden hatten. Rhys griff nach ihren Handgelenken und hielt ihre Arme über ihren Kopf mit einer Hand zusammen.

„Du redest jetzt besser!“

Der Magier wandte sich halb um.

„Varric, Euer Messer!“

Der Zwerg griff in seinen Stiefel, zog einen Dolch heraus und reichte diesen Rhys.

 

Er hielt die Klinge an ihre Wange, achtete darauf, dass der Druck leicht genug war, um keinen Schnitt zu verursachen aber stark genug, um der Maleficar den Ernst der Lage klar zu machen.

„Ich frage ein letztes Mal: WAS WEIßT DU?“

Idunna bibberte. Ihr Gesicht war ohnehin nicht mehr zu retten; sie würde ihr restliches Leben lang Narben tragen. Aber dennoch war ihr nicht danach, dass dieser kranke Bastard ihr das Gesicht komplett abzog. Sie hatte einen Eid geschworen, das Geheimnis um ihre Macht für sich zu behalten. Doch wenn es hart auf hart kam, war Idunna so egoistisch, erst an sich selbst zu denken, bevor sie die Zeit fand, sich um andere zu sorgen.

„Tarohne!“

Rhys hielt inne.

„Findet Tarohne! Sie gab mir meine Macht; sie steckt hinter den verschwunden Rekruten! Sie ist das Oberhaupt einer Verschwörung gegen den Orden!“

Idunna quiekte schmerzerfüllt auf, als der Magier nach ihrem Gesicht griff und ihre Wangen zwischen Finger und Daumen zusammendrückte.

„Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht lügst?“

„Ich lüge nicht!“, behauptete die Maleficar, „ich sage Euch, findet Tarohne! Sie hält sich unter der Dunkelstadt versteckt. Im Osten des Viertels!“

 

Idunna atmete schwer. Das einzige, was sie noch am Leben gehalten hatte, war ihr Geheimnis gewesen und dieses war dahin. Sie hatte es verraten.

„U-Und? Lasst Ihr mich gehen?“

Rhys' Augen verengten sich. In ihnen spiegelte sich all die Abscheu und die Wut wider, die er in diesem Moment für diese Frau empfand, die allein seiner Gnade ausgeliefert war.

„Nein.“

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Es hat dir gefallen, Rhys“, hauchte sie so leise, dass nur der Magier es verstehen konnte.

Er umgriff ihren Schädel mit einer Hand und rammte ihn so lange gegen den Boden, bis ihr Körper nicht mehr zuckte. Das Knacken der Knochen, das dabei zu hören war, war grässlich, aber Rhys bemerkte es kaum.

 

Der Magier richtete sich dann auf und blickte auf die tote Maleficar herab, deren Schädel kaum noch als solcher zu erkennen war, sondern viel mehr einem Fleischberg durchtränkt von Blut glich.

„Beim Erbauer, Hawke!“, rief Varric.

Der Zwerg sah seinen Freund schockiert an. Dermaßen gnadenlos und brutal hatte er ihn in all den Monaten nicht erlebt. Fenris dagegen zeigte kaum eine Reaktion. Der Elf wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war, aber er vermutete, dass diese Kurtisane verdient hatte, was ihr widerfahren war.

 

Der Zwerg schnaubte und eilte zu Carver, kniete sich neben diesen hin und schüttelte ihn. Als das keine Wirkung zeigte, gab er ihm kleine Klapser ins Gesicht mit der flachen Hand.

„Junior, kommt schon! Wacht auf!“

Wieder rüttelte er den jungen Hawke an der Schulter, bis dieser endlich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Er wirkte noch recht verwirrt, konnte sich aber aufsetzen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich die Stirn. Sein Kopf schmerzte wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Geht es Euch gut?“, fragte Varric besorgt.

Carver keuchte, wollte aufstehen, aber das gelang ihm noch nicht ganz.

„Langsam, Junior, Ihr wart total weg. Was ist passiert?“

Der Schwarzhaarige schien langsam seine Orientierung wieder zu erlangen. Er sah an sich herab und suchte im Raum, wo sein Hemd lag. Dann blickte er wieder zu Varric. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber gleich wieder. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„I-Ich weiß es nicht.“

 

„Vermutlich der Einfluss von Idunnas Blutmagie“, vermutete Fenris.

Varric nickte, wandte sich an Rhys.

„Was ist mit Euch, Hawke? Könnt Ihr Euch erinnern, was passiert ist?“

 

Der Magier atmete schwer. Seine Augen wanderten wild umher, bis sie dann Fenris, den Zwerg und zuletzt Carver fixierten. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung.“

 


	7. At Her Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichts läuft, wie geplant.

„Beim Erbauer, geht es Euch gut? Was ist passiert?“

Rhys, Carver, Varric und Fenris wirkten mehr als bloß erschöpft, als sie die Blühende Rose verließen und auf dem großen Platz davor von Sebastian empfangen wurden. Dieser wirkte deutlich besorgt und zugleich recht neugierig, als er ihnen fragenden Blickes entgegen kam. Zuerst sah er den Elfen an, dessen Auftreten wohl irgendwo zwischen nachdenklich und wütend einzuordnen war. Varric war ungewohnt still und zurückhaltend. Die Hawke Brüder jedoch – vor allem Carver – wirkten gar verstört. Ganz als ob sie dort drinnen im Bordell etwas unangenehmes in Erfahrung gebracht hätten.

Sebastian fragte sich, was sich in der vergangenen Stunde in der Rose ereignet hatte. Auf seine Frage hin bekam er jedoch zunächst keine Antwort. Varric blickte sogar zur Seite, ganz als ob es ihm unangenehm wäre, darüber zu sprechen. Sich dessen bewusst, dass er auf diese Art und Weise nichts herausfinden würde, seufzte der Prinz und entschied sich, seine Frage anders zu stellen. Möglicherweise hatte er mehr Erfolg, wenn er den Fokus auf etwas anderes setzte.

„Nun, habt Ihr etwas wegen den Rekruten herausgefunden?“

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sich einer der Anwesenden dazu entschied, Sebastians Neugierde zu besänftigen. Es war Rhys, der erst seufzte und anschließend das Wort ergriff.

„Es handelt sich wohl um eine Verschwörung gegen den Orden. Eine Magierin namens Tarohne steckt dahinter.“

Sebastian fiel auf, dass die Stimme des sonst so selbstsicheren Mannes seltsam leise und schwach klang. Außerdem hörten sich seine Worte monoton und leer an.

„Ich verstehe...“, meinte der Bogenschütze daraufhin, aber das war gelogen.

Eigentlich verstand er überhaupt nicht. Alle vier Männer waren seltsam still und Carver wirkte etwas verwirrt und vor allem recht eingeschüchtert. Moment... Sebastian runzelte die Stirn als er bemerkte, dass das Hemd des jungen Kriegers nicht richtig zugeknöpft war. Als nächstes betrachtete er seinen älteren Bruder genau; dabei fiel ihm auf, dass dessen Fingerknöchel wund waren. Ganz als ob er sich gerade eben erst heftig geprügelt hätte.

Selbstverständlich war der Prinz neugierig und würde gerne wissen, was vorgefallen war, aber er wollte seine Freunde auch nicht dazu drängen, ihm alles zu erzählen, wenn ihnen nicht danach war. Er würde sich wohl mit dem zufrieden geben müssen, was sie ihm bis jetzt mitgeteilt hatten – wenngleich dies nicht viel gewesen war.

„Gut“, sagte er dann laut, „was ist unser nächster Schritt?“

Auf diese Frage hatte Varric die Antwort.

„Gebt mir eine Nacht Zeit. Ich spreche mit meinen Kontakten. Bestimmt hat irgendjemand von denen gehört, wo sich diese Verrückte und ihre Verschwörer-Freunde verstecken. Und wenn nicht, dann werden sie sie finden.“

Rhys nickte langsam und wirkte dabei ein wenig abwesend.

„Dann treffen wir uns morgen im Gehängten.“

„Ist gut“, meinte der Zwerg daraufhin, „Bis morgen also.“

Die Freunde verabschiedeten knapp untereinander, wonach jeder von ihnen seines Weges ging.

 

Fenris und Sebastian blieben zurück.

„Geht es Euch gut? Ist Euch etwas passiert?“, fragte der Prinz und wirkte dabei etwas besorgter, als es nötig gewesen wäre.

Der Elf verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, mir ist nichts widerfahren.“

Die Anspannung in Sebastians Muskeln lockerte sich etwas, dennoch schien er nicht vollends zufrieden. Er wusste noch immer nicht, weswegen sich seine Freunde gerade so befangen verhalten hatten.

„Verratet Ihr mir vielleicht, was geschehen ist?“

Fenris sah den Bogenschützen an und überlegte kurz. Letztlich entschied er, dass er keinen handfesten Grund sah, warum Sebastian nicht erfahren sollte, was sich in der Rose zugetragen hatte. Er fand sogar, dass der andere ein Recht darauf hatte, mit einbezogen zu werden. Der Elf seufzte.

„Wir haben mit einer der Kurtisanen gesprochen – sie entpuppte sich als Maleficar. Sie machte sich unsere mangelnde Vorsicht zunutze und belegte uns mit ihrer schwarzen Magie.“

Sebastians Mund klappte kurz auf. Eine Blutmagierin, die in der Rose arbeitete? Das hörte sich mehr als abwegig an. Kein Wunder, dass seine Freunde auf derartigen Widerstand nicht vorbereitet gewesen waren. Das wäre wohl keiner in ihrer Situation gewesen.

„Das nächste, an das ich mich wieder erinnere, ist, dass der Zwerg und ich uns im Korridor wider fanden. Als wir in das Zimmer der Kurtisane stürmten, lag Hawkes Bruder bewusstlos auf dem Boden und er selbst stand über der Maleficar.“

Fenris strich sich eine weiße Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die seine Stirn gekitzelt hatte. Sebastian beobachtete ihn währenddessen, als wäre diese Handlung etwas ganz besonderes. Und gewissermaßen war es das für ihn auch. Er fand, selbst bei so einer unwichtigen, beiläufigen Bewegung wirkte der Elf anmutig und elegant wie eine Katze.

„Was geschah dann?“, hakte der Prinz nach.

„Hawke folterte die Kurtisane und tötete sie anschließend. Offen gestanden habe ich ihn noch nie so erlebt. Er gab sich brutal und ohne Gnade.“

Sebastian erwiderte nichts, sah aber nachdenklich aus.

„Das wichtigste ist jedoch, dass sich keiner von uns erinnern kann, was passiert ist, während wir unter dem Zauber der Kurtisane gestanden haben.“

„Sie hat Hawke und Carver bei sich im Zimmer behalten?“

„So ist es“, antwortete Fenris und nickte.

Ehrlich gesagt wollte Sebastian gar nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Wer wusste schon, was diese Maleficar mit den beiden Hawke Brüdern gemacht hatte, während diese unter ihrem Zauber standen? Er war keineswegs ein Experte, wenn es um Blutmagie ging, doch ihm war sicherlich bekannt, dass man dadurch die Gedanken seiner Opfer kontrollieren und vollständig in ihren Geist eindringen konnte. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung, bei der der Prinz beinahe eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Das war eine Erfahrung, die auch die Harimanns machen mussten und dadurch in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden waren.

 

„Ich begebe mich jetzt nach Hause.“

„Soll ich Euch begleiten?“

Fenris hob eine Augenbraue und beäugte Sebastian mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck.

„Nein“, meinte er dann lediglich und machte sich auf den Weg.

Der Prinz blieb allein zurück. Er ließ die Schultern hängen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

 

****

 

Eigentlich war diese Nacht Vollmond, aber die Straßen der Unterstadt, die zu dieser späten Stunde still wie ein Friedhof waren, wurden kaum durch sein Licht erhellt, da ihm eine dichte Wolkendecke dies verwehrte. Einen einzigen Mann trafen Rhys und Carver auf dem Basar. Es war ein Händler, der seinen Stand aufräumte und sich zur Nachtruhe begeben wollte. Warum er erst jetzt sein Hab und Gut zusammenpackte, war nicht zu sagen, ohne ihn direkt danach zu fragen. Es war allseits bekannt, dass die Unterstadt des Nachts nicht gerade der sicherste Ort war. Selbstverständlich war es nicht mit den Zuständen in der Dunkelstadt zu vergleichen, aber dennoch würde sich Rhys lieber sein Bein abhacken, als seinen Bruder oder gar seine Mutter allein durch diese Straßen gehen zu lassen.

 

Carver ging gesenkten Hauptes hinter seinem älteren Bruder her. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Sein Kopf schmerzte und ihm war schlecht; er hatte das Gefühl, sich jeden Augenblick übergeben zu müssen. Außerdem war er verwirrt und ab und an glaubte er, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden. Das waren also die Nachwirkungen, wenn man im Bann eines Maleficars gestanden hatte. Als sie die Treppe von der Oberstadt zum Basar hinuntergestiegen waren, wäre er beinahe gestolpert. Ihm war, als hätte er noch nicht die volle Kontrolle über seinen Körper und Geist zurückerlangt. Wenn er versuchte sich an das Geschehen in der Rose zu erinnern, sah er nur Schwarz und hörte ein grässliches Pfeifen, dessen Ursprung im Inneren seines Schädels zurückverfolgt werden konnte. Oder zumindest kam es ihm so vor.

Carver verzog das Gesicht zu einem angewiderten Ausdruck, als er an Idunna dachte.

Er atmete tief ein und aus.

 

Fenris, Varric, Rhys und er betraten ihr Zimmer.

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, blickte die Männer neckisch an.

Sie stand auf, ging zu Rhys.

Sie sagte...

Idunna sagte etwas, aber was?

 

Das nächste, woran Carver sich erinnern konnte, war Varrics Stimme und wie er auf dem Boden des Raumes wieder erwachte. Da hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, als hätte er so tief geschlafen, dass es ein Wunder gewesen sein musste, dass er das Nichts überhaupt wieder verlassen hatte. Und das erste, das ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, war nicht „Wo bin ich?“ oder „Was ist passiert?“ gewesen sondern „Wo ist Rhys? Geht es ihm gut?“.

Es war seltsam gewesen, ihn dann über Idunna stehend zu finden. Seine Haltung, sein Gesichtsausdruck waren so voller Hass und rasender Wut gewesen. Rhys' Worte waren wie Donner gewesen, seine Schläge wie Blitze. Carver hatte seinen großen Bruder noch nie so erlebt. In all den Monaten, die sie in Kirkwall um ihr Leben hatten kämpfen müssen, hatte der Magier keinem ihrer Gegner solch einen Mangel an Gnade und Brutalität entgegen gebracht.

Sicher hatten sie sich immer verteidigt, wenn sie angegriffen wurden und jene, die das gewagt hatten, hatten meist ihr Leben verloren.

Aber das, was mit Idunna geschehen war, war keine Selbstverteidigung gewesen. Rhys hatte sie töten wollen; und nicht nur das, er hatte es nicht tun wollen, ohne sie vorher leiden zu lassen. Er hatte ihr Gesicht mit seinen Fäusten zu Brei geschlagen und zuletzt ihren Schädel zertrümmert.

Carver spürte einen fahlen Beigeschmack, wenn er daran dachte. Er schaute auf und sah Rhys vor sich gehen.

 

Der, der diese Maleficar so voller Zorn gefoltert hatte... war das überhaupt sein Bruder gewesen?

 

Der junge Krieger schluckte schwer. Er traute sich kaum, Rhys anzusprechen. Es war komisch, so zu denken, aber dennoch: Im Moment empfand er ein klein wenig Unbehagen, ja sogar Angst, in Gegenwart seines Bruders.

Doch das war unbegründet.

Oder?

 

„Bruder...?“

Carver war überrascht, wie leise und zerbrechlich seine Stimme klang. Eigentlich wollte er nicht so verängstigt und verwirrt klingen, aber seltsamerweise hatte er gerade nicht mehr Kraft aufgebracht. Rhys antwortete nicht sofort. Er ging noch einige Schritte weiter, sagte nichts, aber drehte seinen Kopf ein klein wenig zur Seite. Über die Schulter sah er den jungen Krieger an und wartete, dass dieser weitersprechen würde.

„Kannst du dich mittlerweile nicht doch wieder an etwas erinnern?“

Der Braunhaarige seufzte, blickte wieder nach vorne.

„... Nein“, sagte er endlich.   
Er sprach ebenso leise wie der Jüngere, aber seine Stimme klang sicherer und fest.

„Ich dachte nur... du bist immerhin ein Magier. Sollte Blutmagie an dir nicht weniger Schaden anrichten?“

Rhys ließ die Schultern hängen. Er wirkte erschöpft.

„Normalerweise sollte ich der Gedankenkontrolle widerstehen können. Aber ich war unachtsam.“

„Glaubst du, dass wir unsere Erinnerungen zurück erlangen? Oder wenigstens du?“

Der Ältere blieb stehen. Carver bemerkte, dass der andere die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es.“

Rhys setzte seinen Weg fort und ließ seinen jüngeren Bruder zurück, der etwas ratlos wirkte und dann resigniert seufzte, ehe er wieder zu ihm aufholte.

 

****

 

„... Und diese Magierin war tatsächlich stark genug, um Hawke unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen?“, fragte Merrill ungläubig und sah dabei Varric aus großen Augen heraus an, der energisch nickte und dabei durchaus bemerkte, dass die Elfe noch immer ein wenig skeptisch war. Sie kannte ja mittlerweile einige Geschichten des Zwergs und wusste deshalb, dass er zu Übertreibungen und Halbwahrheiten neigte. Dass Hawke so überrumpelt gewesen war, dass er der Gedankenkontrolle einer Maleficar nicht hatte widerstehen können, war für sie schwer vorstellbar. In den vergangen Monaten hatte sie immer wieder Zeugin von seiner Macht werden können und mittlerweile war sie zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass dieser Bauernjunge aus dem Dorf Lothering einer der größten Magier war, die sie wohl in ihrem Leben treffen würde.

„Ja. Gänseblümchen, keiner von uns hatte mit einer verrückten Blutmagierin in der Blühenden Rose gerechnet. Ich schätze, Hawke war einfach nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen und deswegen hatte Idunna auch so leichtes Spiel mit uns.“

Merrill dachte über die Worte des Zwergs nach, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.   
Es war Mittag und Varric und die Dalish-Elfe saßen zusammen im Gehängten Mann, tranken und aßen etwas, während sie warteten.

„Ich verstehe, warum Ihr mich dabei haben wollt“, meinte Merrill, „wenn Ihr das Versteck von Blutmagiern stürmen wollt, ist das wohl eine gute Idee, schätze ich.“

Varric kicherte.

„Nun, wenn man schon eine Elfenmagierin zur Freundin hat, die sich mit Dämonen auskennt...“

Merrill schenkte ihrem Gegenüber einen widerstrebenden Blick.

„Anuil ist kein Dämon. Er ist ein Geist, der mir hilft, die Geschichte meines Volkes zu ergründen.“

Der Zwerg hob abwehrend die Hände. Seine anderen Freunde fanden es möglicherweise unterhaltsam, untereinander wegen ihrer jeweiligen Ansichten zu streiten, aber er gehörte ganz sicher nicht dazu. Er hielt sich zurück, mischte sich lieber nicht in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten ein. Weil es ihm auch am liebsten war, wenn man sich nicht in seine einmischte. Unter all seinen Freunden in Kirkwall kannte er Hawke am längsten und selbst dieser wusste kaum etwas über Varric.

Alles, was wirklich wichtig war, hielt der Zwerg streng unter Verschluss.

 

Die Tür des Gehängten öffnete sich, neue Leute betraten die Taverne. Unter ihnen befanden sich auch die Hawke Brüder. Varric fand, dass die beiden noch immer etwas mitgenommen wirkten – vor allem Carver. Die Erfahrung, nicht mehr Herr über seinen eigenen Körper und Geist zu sein, hatte ihn offensichtlich etwas aus der Bahn geworfen.

Und der Zwerg hatte Recht. Der junge Krieger hatte in der Nacht kein Auge zu bekommen. Zum einen, weil er keinen ruhigen Gedanken fassen konnte und zum anderen, weil er befürchtet hatte, Albträume zu bekommen, sobald er einschlief. So sehr er auch versuchte, sich wenigstens an Kleinigkeiten wieder zu erinnern, es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Aber noch wollte er sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, dass Idunnas Magie weiterhin Bestand hatte, wenngleich sie bereits tot war. Der junge Krieger blieb standhaft und gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. Dass er sich nie wieder an die Geschehnisse in jenem Raum erinnern soll, das wollte er einfach nicht glauben.

 

„Guten Morgen!“, flötete Merrill und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die freien Stühle an Varrics und ihren Tisch.

Die Hawke Brüder erwiderten den freundlichen Gruß, wenn auch nicht annähernd so enthusiastisch. Als Corff die Männer fragte, ob sie gerne etwas hätten, verneinten beide mit einem Kopfschütteln. Rhys seufzte, strich sich das Haar zurück, das er seit längerem nicht mehr geschnitten hatte; so hatte es mittlerweile die Tendenz entwickelt, nach vorne zu fallen und ihm in einzelnen Strähnen die Sicht ein wenig zu versperren.

Varric fand, dass Hawke nicht minder müde als sein kleiner Bruder aussah – beide haben wohl kaum den erholsamen Schlaf gefunden, den sie diese Nacht bitter nötig gehabt hätten.

Der Zwerg räusperte sich. Er entschied, dass es nichts nützte, das Geschäftliche noch länger hinaus zu zögern.

„Also, einer meiner Kontaktmänner hat mir berichtet, dass in einem abgelegenen Teil der Dunkelstadt – also in den Tunneln darunter – schon seit Wochen auffällig viel Bewegung herrscht. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass es sich dabei um eine regelmäßige Versammlung von Magiern handelte.“

„Das könnten irgendwelche Abtrünnige sein, oder?“, hakte Carver nach, „Es müssen nicht zwangsweise Tarohne und ihre Blutmagier-Freunde sein.“

Varric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Kontaktmann hat sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie einen Hund getötet haben. Wohl in irgendeinem Opferritual.“

„Nun... dann sind sie es vielleicht doch.“

 

Carver war nicht gerade erpicht darauf, gleich wieder die Konfrontation mit Maleficaren zu suchen, aber er wollte sich auch nicht als Feigling geben und aus dem Auftrag aussteigen. Nein, dafür war er viel zu stolz.

Er linste zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Rhys verhielt sich sehr komisch. Natürlich, auch ihn musste die gestrige Erfahrung schwer getroffen haben, aber dennoch...

 

„Sind wir nur zu viert?“, fragte Hawke und war bereits von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden.

Varric schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Der Chorjunge und sein Lieblingself sind auch dabei – wir müssen sie bloß abholen. Aber das war's. Blondie hat in der Klinik zu tun, Frau Guard-Captain hat Dienst und wo die Rivaini ist weiß ich nicht mal.“

„Seit wir Wilmods Camp aufgesucht haben, hat sie sich nicht mehr bei mir blicken lassen“, warf Merrill ein und hörte sich ein wenig besorgt an.

„Ach“, erwiderte der Zwerg und legte der Magierin eine Hand auf die Schulter, „keine Sorge, Gänseblümchen, sie taucht schon wieder auf, wenn sie etwas braucht.“

Merrill kicherte kurz.

 

Es war also abgemacht.

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Oberstadt, wo die vierköpfige Gruppe Sebastian und Fenris auflesen würde, würden Rhys und Merrill ihre Zauberstäbe aus der Unterstadt abholen und anschließend könnten sie gemeinsam das vermeidliche Versteck von Tarohne und ihren Blutmagiern aufsuchen und Nachforschungen anstellen.

 

Sicher, sie rechneten mit einem Kampf.

Aber auf das, was sie dort tatsächlich erwartete, waren sie nicht vorbereitet.

 

****

 

Es war ein Kichern zu hören. Ein grausiges, hallendes und schadenfrohes Kichern.

„Wo seid Ihr da nur hineingeraten?“

Rhys hörte Schritte, doch er konnte nichts sehen. Es war dunkel, vollkommen schwarz.

„Jetzt wünschst du dir, du hättest meine Kraft, oder etwa nicht?“

„... Nein.“

Das Kichern wurde lauter.

Er hatte Schmerzen. Er keuchte, fasste sich an den Bauch. Seine Finger ertasteten etwas feuchtes. Es war warm.

„Ich weiß. Keine Sorge, ich weiß schon.“

Rhys atmete immer schwerer und schwerer. Es verlangte ihm unendlich viel Kraft ab, überhaupt die Augen offen zu halten. Warum war er so müde?

„Ich kann dir geben, was du dir wünscht.“

Vor ihm war alles finster, unendliche Dunkelheit. Hinter ihm war das Licht, aber er konnte sich nicht umdrehen.

 

Warum war sie wieder zu ihm gekommen?

 

…

 

Rhys atmete schwer.

Er fand sich kniend auf einem feuchten Boden wider.

Er keuchte, sah an sich herab. Die Hände hatte er auf seinen Bauch gepresst. Er hob sie leicht an und Blut quoll hervor. Die Augen zusammen pressend riss er sich zusammen, um nicht schmerzerfüllt aufzuschreien.

 

Seine Sicht war verschwommen. Er hörte ein lautes Pfeifen, als wäre gerade direkt neben ihm etwas explodiert. Ein Feuerball vielleicht? Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch.

 

„Oh Erbauer, kenne mein Herz... Nimm von mir ein Leben in Trauer, Erhebe mich von einer Welt aus Schmerz, Richte mich deinem endlosen Stolz würdig.“

 

Diese Stimme... war das Sebastian?

 

„Was glaubt Ihr, wer Ihr seid?“

 

Eine andere Stimme.

 

„Ihr wart dumm, einfach hier her zu kommen! Magier wie Ihr, die Ihr im Namen derer handelt, die uns in Ketten legten, Ihr seid am aller schlimmsten! Ihr richtet Euch gegen die Euren! Ihr seid nicht mehr zu retten! Ihr seid verdammt!“

 

Rhys versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er war zu schwach, seine Beine gaben sofort wieder nach.

Was passierte hier?

 

„Ich sollte nicht hier zurück bleiben, um die wabernden Pfade des Nichts zu durchwandern, Dort im Licht des Erbauers ist keine Dunkelheit, auch kein Tod. Und nichts, das er geschmiedet hat, wird verloren gehen...“

 

Weshalb betete Sebastian?

 

„Warum wollt Ihr meinen Plan durchkreuzen?“

Das war wieder die Frauenstimme.

Etwa Tarohne?

„Alles, was ich tue, tue ich auch für Eure Freiheit! Wie könnt Ihr Euch nur gegen mich wenden? Aber es ist zu spät! Es ist längst viel zu spät! Euer Bitten und Betteln wird Euch nicht retten! Ihr sterbt hier und jetzt.

… In meiner neuen Welt ist kein Platz für Euresgleichen!“

 

„Oh Erschaffer, sehe mich kniend. Ich... Nein... oh bitte, nimm ihn mir nicht weg. Hol ihn noch nicht zu Dir...“

 

Rhys keuchte.

Das Pfeifen hörte auf, seine Sicht wurde wieder klar.

Neben sich sah er Sebastian, ebenfalls auf Knien. Er hatte die Hände zum Gebet gefaltet, sein Blick war empor gerichtet. Vor ihm lag Fenris, regungslos. Seine Schulter war von einer klaffenden Wunde durchzogen. Es schien, als wäre sein Arm nur noch durch einige wenige Sehnen am Rest des Körpers befestigt.

Merrill war wohl von etwas zurück geschleudert worden, denn sie lag irgendwo im hinteren Teil des Raumes, ebenfalls bewusstlos.

Und Carver...

Carver lag direkt vor Rhys. Seine Augen waren leicht geöffnet, er atmete ganz flach, kaum bemerkbar. Seine komplette linke Körperhälfte war verbrannt. Schmale Rauchfäden schlängelten sich von dort noch oben.

 

Rhys sah sich im Raum um. Sie waren umzingelt von ein Dutzend Magiern und noch mal so vielen Abscheulichkeiten und Niederen Dämonen.

 

„Ihr hättet nicht herkommen sollen...“

Er blickte nach vorne. Eine Frau in Magierroben ging auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihn stehen. Sie schaute auf ihn herab; ihr Blick war voller Abscheu und Wut.

„Habt Ihr wirklich geglaubt, Ihr könntet mich aufhalten? Ha, ich bin mehr als Ihr je sein könntet.“

Tarohne hob die Hand, legte die Finger an Rhys' Kinn.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er Carver, wie dieser den Arm heben wollte, um die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„... Bruder.“

 

„Seid dankbar, dass Ihr der Erste seid. So müsst Ihr nicht zusehen, wie ich Eure Freunde töte.“

 


	8. And Then Justice Is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarohne scheint fast an ihrem Ziel zu sein.

Es war abzusehen gewesen, dass der Tag irgendwann kommen würde, nicht wahr?

Egal, wie berüchtigt Rhys mittlerweile in Kirkwall war, egal wie viele Räuberbanden seinen Freunden und ihm furchtsam aus dem Weg gingen, egal wie vielen aussichtslosen Situationen er immer wieder um Haaresbreite entkommen war und egal wie mächtig er war – er war nun auf einen Gegner getroffen, dem er nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Sein Glück hatte ihn irgendwann verlassen müssen und der Erbauer hatte wohl entschieden, dass der Tag nun endlich gekommen war, an dem möglicherweise alles sein Ende finden würde.

Seinem Tod in Form einer wütenden Maleficar ins Auge zu blicken, war ein seltsames Gefühl.

 

Tarohne war eine starke Magierin – wahrscheinlich war ihre Macht der von Rhys ebenbürtig. Der Unterschied bestand darin, dass sie einen Dämon an ihrer Seit hatte, der ihr seine Macht lieh. Und das machte sie beinahe unbezwingbar.

Außerdem waren da noch ihre Anhänger, die inständig an ihre Sache glaubten und es ihr gleich getan hatten und einen Pakt mit einem Wesen des Nichts eingegangen waren. Sie alle waren der Ansicht, dass Magier frei sein sollten. Ein Recht, dass ein jeder sein eigen nennen durfte und das ihnen – ihrer Ansicht nach – auch nicht verwehrt werden durfte. Doch um ihre Ketten ablegen zu können mussten sie erst einmal den Templerorden ausschalten - wie eine Krankheit, die von innen heraus ausgemerzt werden musste.

Tarohnes Plan war nahezu perfekt gewesen. Sie sorgte dafür, dass einzelne Templer von Dämonen besessen wurden und schürte so Unsicherheit in den Rängen des Ordens. Da wäre es dann nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis das System in sich zusammengebrochen wäre.

Doch sie konnte nicht begreifen, dass es tatsächlich Magier gab, die ihren Plan durchkreuzen wollten. Es machte sie einerseits traurig, andererseits wütend, dass es Ihresgleichen waren, die sich auch gegen ihre eigene Freiheit stellten. Die Templer mussten sie vollständig unter ihrer Kontrolle haben. Was für bedauernswerte Kreaturen das doch sein mussten, die sich so von ihren Peinigern vereinnahmen ließen.

'Sie verdienen das Leben nicht, das ich ihnen schenken könnte', dachte Tarohne im Stillen bei sich und wusste, dass ihre Sache gut und gerecht war. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Sie wollte lediglich ein Recht für sich beanspruchen, das für so viele andere selbstverständlich war. Ihre Absichten waren gut, wie könnten da also die Mittel wichtig sein, mit der sie ihr Ziel erreichte? Sie würde noch viel mehr opfern, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie damit den Magiern helfen könnte.

Wenn es sein musste, gab sie auch gerne ihr eigenes Leben her. Es war nicht wichtig. Nicht annähernd so wichtig, wie ihre Ideale, ihre Sache.

 

Die niederen Dämonen des Zorns zogen sich einem nach dem anderen zurück in ihre Heimat, das Nichts. Ihre brennenden Körper versanken in der Erde, lösten sich schließlich auf. Tarohnes Anhänger hielten sich zurück, warteten ab, was ihre Anführerin als nächstes tun würde.

Die junge Frau, die durch den vielen erlebten Schmerz im Zirkel weitaus älter aussah, seufzte und zog einen Dolch hervor, der in ihrem Gürtel gesteckt hatte. Sie blickte auf Rhys herab und fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob er oder seine Freunde nicht doch noch zu retten waren. Sie entschied, dass es bereits zu spät war und sie nichts anderes mehr tun konnte, als sie aus einem Leben in Knechtschaft zu erlösen. Obwohl die Elfe und er Abtrünnige waren, hörten sie auf den Orden. Wie verachtenswert. Wie schwach.

 

Rhys blickte sich um.

Merrill lag noch immer regungslos im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Von hier aus konnte er nicht erkennen, ob sie tödlich verwundet oder lediglich bewusstlos war. Zwei Blutmagier traten an sie heran, der eine richtete seinen Stab auf sie.

Sebastian kniete vor Fenris, sah still auf ihn herab. Er hatte das Beten aufgegeben. Einer von Tarohnes Anhängern blieb hinter ihm stehen, zog einen Dolch hervor. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Er hatte nur Angst davor, den Elfen nie wieder zu sehen. Dabei hatte er noch gar nicht den Mut aufgebracht, ihm zu sagen, was er für ihn empfand. Der Prinz bereute, dass er diese Chance verpasst hatte. Er bereute so unglaublich Vieles in seinem Leben. Er hob die Hand, strich mit den Fingern sanft über Fenris' Wange. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm herab und berührte dessen Lippen mit den seinen. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht herab.

Tarohne legte ihre Klinge an Rhys' Kehle. Seine Aufmerksamkeit aber galt seinem Bruder, der kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein zu sein schien. Carver konnte seinen Arm nicht heben, schob ihn aber in Rhys' Richtung, streckte die Finger nach ihm aus. Sein älterer Bruder schluckte schwer, berührte seine Finger mit den eigenen und schloss dann die Augen.

 

'Carver...'

 

Doch das nächste, was Rhys vernahm, war nicht der erwartete brennende Schmerz in seiner Kehle, sondern ein lauter Schrei. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah, wie Tarohne zurück stolperte und dann auf ihrem Hinterteil landete. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzehrt.

In ihrer Schulter steckte ein Bolzen.

Sie fluchte, wollte das Projektil herausziehen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Sie schrie wieder auf, atmete laut und stoßweise. Ihre Anhänger zogen sich verwirrt zurück, sahen sich panisch im Raum um, konnten den Angreifer aber nicht ausfindig machen. Ein Zischen war zu hören und im nächsten Moment ging einer der Maleficaren zu Boden. Auch er war von einem Bolzen getroffen worden, jedoch an einer fatalen Stelle. Er war sofort tot.

Es folgte ein weiterer Angriff aus dem Schatten, daraufhin noch einer.

„Steht nicht so dumm rum!“, kreischte Tarohne, „Tut etwas! Irgendetwas!!“

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, flog aus ihren Angeln. Rauch trat in den Raum ein und für einige Sekunden war nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Blutmagier wichen weiter an das andere Ende des Zimmers zurück, husteten und hielten sich dann den Stoff ihrer Robe vor den Mund. Ihre Anführerin schnaubte wütend, nahm sich zusammen und zog dann endlich den Bolzen aus ihrer Schulter; einen Aufschrei konnte sie dabei nicht unterdrücken. Sie richtete sich auf, musste ebenfalls husten.

„Wer ist da?“, rief sie, „Zeigt Euch!“

Der Rauch verzog sich.

Varric trat hervor, Bianca lässig über die Schulter gelegt. Ihm folgten Aveline und zwei ihrer Wachmänner.

„Mein Name ist Aveline Vallen und ich bin der Guard-Captain von Kirkwall“, verkündete sie laut, „legt Eure Waffen nieder, ergebt Euch und ich verspreche Euch, dass Euer Leben verschont wird.“

 

Nun, da Tarohne und ihre Anhänger sahen, wer hinter den Angriffen steckte, schienen sie kaum mehr eingeschüchtert und nur wenig beeindruckt von Avelines Titel. Keiner von ihnen leistete der Anweisung des Guard-Captains Folge – sie dachten nicht einmal daran, ihre Zauberstäbe nieder zu legen.

„Ihr verschont unser Leben, tatsächlich?“, sagte die Anführerin mit schriller Stimme und lachte übertrieben laut, „Wie gütig von Euch. Und was glaubt Ihr, werden die Templer, denen Ihr uns zweifelsohne übergeben werdet, ebenso gütig und nachsichtig mit uns sein?“

„Das liegt nicht in meiner Hand“, räumte Aveline ein.

 

Varric indes sah schockiert über seine Freunde hinweg, die alle mehr oder weniger kampfunfähig waren. Fenris und Carver sahen aus, als wären sie dem Tode nahe. Sie mussten diese Sache hier schnell beenden, wenn sie ihr Leben retten wollten

 

„Seht Euch gut an, was wir mit Euren Freunden gemacht haben“, sagte Tarohne und zeigte auf Rhys und die anderen, „Wenn Ihr nicht verschwindet, wird Euch das Gleiche widerfahren.“

Sie nahm ihren Dolch zur Hand, hielt die Klinge an ihren Unterarm.

„Ihr habt keine Chance.“

 

Varric räusperte sich. „Das mag schon stimmen... Aber Ihr habt ihn hier vergessen.“

Tarohne runzelte die Stirn. Wovon sprach dieser Zwerg?

Ihre Frage wurde just beantwortet, als Anders den Raum betrat. Seine Haut war von blau leuchtenden Adern durchzogen, seine Augen leuchteten hell.

Die Maleficar stockte, wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Was...?“

„Ich bin ein Geist, der Zuflucht in dem Körper dieses Sterblichen gefunden hat. Ich übernehme die Kontrolle, wenn Niedertracht und Böswilligkeit in ihre Schranken gewiesen werden müssen, damit wieder Gleichgewicht herrscht. Ich bin Gerechtigkeit.“

Erhobenen Hauptes ging der Geist, der im Moment Anders' Körper übernommen hatte, in die Mitte des Raumes. Tarohnes Anhänger wichen furchtsam und demütig zurück, während sie selbst aber entschlossen war, dem Geist die Stirn zu bieten. Sie wollte stark und entschlossen wirken, wenn sie auch nicht gerade und aufrecht stehen konnte, da die Schmerzen in ihrer Schulter allmälich stärker wurden, sodass sie sie nicht mehr verdrängen konnte. Sie brauchte bald Heilung, das war ihr klar. Sie hatte nur Glück gehabt, dass dieser verdammte Zwerg nicht ihr Herz getroffen hatte.

Gerechtigkeit trat an die Maleficar heran, blickte aus blau leuchtenden Augen auf sie herab. In seinen Zügen war deutlich zu sehen, dass er Tarohne aufgrund ihrer Taten eher feindlich gesinnt war.

„Diese Ungerechtigkeit endet hier und jetzt“, sprach der Geist in hallender Stimme, „Ihr und Euresgleichen seid verbotenen Künsten nachgegangen und sollt nun die gerechte Strafe dafür empfangen.“

Tarohne lachte.

„Ihr sprecht von Gerechtigkeit, Geist, aber wisst Ihr auch wirklich, was das überhaupt ist?“

Anders' Stirn legte sich in Falten. Es schien dem Wesen des Nichts nicht zu gefallen, dass sich eine Sterbliche über ihn lustig machte.

„Gebt Acht, Ihr sprecht von Dingen, die Euren Horizont weitaus übersteigen, Mensch. Ich BIN die Gerechtigkeit.“

Tarohne schnaubte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis befand. Man forderte einen Geist des Nichts nicht einfach so heraus, ohne dafür die Konsequenzen zu tragen.

„Aber was ist mit der Ungerechtigkeit, die den Magiern angetan wird? Ich versuche nur, unsere Freiheit zu erlangen. Was könnte daran falsch sein?“

Gerechtigkeit sah sich im Raum um, ehe er sich wieder der Anführerin zuwandte.

„Und Ihr glaubt, die Ungerechtigkeit, die Euresgleichen erfahren, kann mit noch mehr Ungerechtigkeit anderen gegenüber vergolten werden? Ihr versteht rein gar nichts von Gerechtigkeit, Menschenweib.“

Tarohne wich einen Schritt zurück. Sie fletschte die Zähne. Sie hatte nicht vor, vor diesem fehlgeleiteten Geist zu kuschen und ihre große Vision aufzugeben. Nein, niemals!

Sie hob ihren Stab, richtete ihn auf den Geist.

„Los, tötet dieses Monster und die anderen!“

Ihre Anhänger tauschten unsichere Blicke. Sie wagten wohl nicht, die Waffe gegen einen Geist des Nichts zu richten.

Sie schnaubte, sammelte ihr Mana.

„Feiglinge!“, kreischte sie und schoss einen Feuerball auf Gerechtigkeit.

Dieser aber hob unbeeindruckt die Hand, neutralisierte die magische Macht, die Tarohne lediglich aus dem Nichts geliehen hatte, binnen Sekunden. Der Magierin klappte der Mund auf. Sie hatte die Macht des Geistes wohl unterschätzt. Nun wich auch sie zurück. Sie wusste, sie hatte ihr Leben nun verwirkt, da sie die Hand gegen Gerechtigkeit erhoben hatte. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Lieber starb sie kämpfend als demütig auf ihren Knien.

Der Geist kam ihr einen Schritt entgegen, das Gesicht von Wut und Verständnislosigkeit, vielleicht auch ein wenig Bedauern, durchzogen. Er hob den Stab leicht an, stampfte mit ihm dann auf den Boden. Mit der freien Hand zeigte er auf Tarohne.

„Ihr habt Euch versündigt und zeigt keinerlei Reue. Ihr und Euer Gefolge sollt eine angemessene Strafe erfahren, so wie es rechtens ist!“

Er stampfte ein weiteres Mal mit dem Stab auf den Boden.

„Nun tretet zurück und seht, wie Gerechtigkeit getan wird!“

Der Geist hob seine freie Hand, machte eine senkrechte Bewegung nach oben. Im nächsten Moment war Tarohnes Körper von blauen Flammen umgeben, die sich vom Boden nach oben geschlängelt hatten. Sie erschrak, begann zu kreischen, als ihre Haut durch die Hitze zu schmelzen begann. Sie ging auf die Knie, hielt Blickkontakt mit Gerechtigkeit, während sie qualvoll von seinem Feuer aufgefressen wurde.

Als das Leben ihrer Anführerin endete, schienen ihre restlichen Anhänger ihren Mut zu verlieren. Sie alle warfen ihre Waffen zu Boden und baten um Vergebung und Gnade.

„Euer Leben soll verschont werden“, sprach Gerechtigkeit, „ein anderer soll über Euch richten. Meine Aufgabe hier ist getan.“

 

Aveline und ihre beiden Kollegen kümmerten sich um die verbliebenen Maleficare, nahmen sie fest und führten sie ab. Sie würden sie den Templern übergeben. Vermutlich erwartete sie die Besänftigung. Der ein oder andere von ihnen würde möglicherweise sogar den Tod einem Leben in Gefühllosigkeit und Unterwürfigkeit vorziehen. Tarohne war tot, aber das änderte ja nichts daran, dass diese Männer und Frauen an ihre Sache geglaubt hatten. Sie wünschten sich Freiheit, Gleichheit. Vielleicht würde es noch weiterhin Schwierigkeiten mit diesen Menschen und Elfen geben, wer wusste das schon?

 

Indes eilte Varric zu Rhys.

Er bemerkte sofort dessen etwas abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, drückte diese leicht.

„Hawke... seid Ihr verletzt?“

Der Magier reagierte nicht sofort. Der Zwerg blickte in seine Augen und fand, dass die bernsteinfarbenen Iriden leer aussahen. Wo war Hawke? War sein Geist im Nichts? Wenn ja, warum?

Plötzlich blinselte den Braunhaarige, fasste sich an die Stirn, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. Dann stockte er, als er seinen Bruder erblickte. Ganz als ob ihm für einen Moment lang nicht klar gewesen wäre, wo er sich überhaupt befand und was gerade eben vorgefallen war.

„Carver!“

Er beugte sich über den Jüngeren, legte seine Hand an dessen Wange – auf die Seite, die nicht von magischem Feuer verbrannt worden war. Er blickte sorgenvoll in dessen so ruhig und friedlich wirkendes Gesicht.

„Gerechtigkeit!“, rief er und wandte sich an den Geist, „Ich brauche Anders. Bitte, Ihr müsst ihn wieder freigeben!“

Er ergriff die Hand seines kleinen Bruders, hielt sie an seine Brust; drückte sie an die Stelle, wo sein Herz war.

„Euer Bruder ist nicht der Einzige, der Heilung benötigt“, sprach er ruhig und verwies zu seiner linken, da wo Fenris lag.

In Sebastians Augen hatten Panik und Angst ihre Heimat gefunden, während er die Hand des Elfen hielt. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, er war den Tränen schon lange nicht mehr so dermaßen nahe gewesen.

„Euer Bruder und der Elf sind beide dem Tode nahe... Ich kann Anders' Magie kanalisieren, damit auch seine Heilkräfte. Durch mein Einwirken sind sie enorm verstärkt. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die beiden zu retten.“

Rhys wirkte unsicher.

„Aber... könnte das nicht Anders schaden?“

„Er könnte sterben“, meinte Gerechtigkeit nüchtern, „aber die Chance, dass dies geschieht, ist vergleichsweise gering. Er wird nach dieser Machttransfusion auf jeden Fall einige Tage lang Ruhe benötigen. Es ist zu erwarten, dass er sich wieder vollständig davon erholt.“

„Es ist zu erwarten?“, fragte Rhys, seine Stimme war dabei etwas schrill, was ungewöhnlich für ihn war.

Er verfiel allmählich in Panik. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

„Hawke, bitte...“

Er sah zu Sebastian, dessen Hände, Arme und Kleidung bedeckt von Fenris' Blut waren. Der Elf hatte wirklich unglaublich viel Blut verloren. Ihm lief die Zeit davon, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

„Nun“, meinte Gerechtigkeit, „Wen soll ich zuerst heilen?“

„W-Was?“

„Ich bin nicht in der Position, solch eine gravierende Entscheidung zu treffen“, erklärte der Geist, „das müsst Ihr, ein Sterblicher, übernehmen.“

 

Rhys schluckte schwer.

Wurde Carver als erstes geheilt, würde Fenris ganz sicher sterben. Sebastian würde den Mann, den er liebt verlieren. Das würde er dem Magier niemals verzeihen.

Doch was, wenn Carver starb, wenn Gerechtigkeit zunächst dem Elfen half? Könnte Rhys mit der Gewissheit leben, seinen eigenen Bruder auf dem Gewissen zu haben? Was sollte er seiner Mutter sagen, oder Gamlen?

 

„Ihr solltet Euch schnell entscheiden, Hawke, oder beide Männer scheiden dahin.“

 

„Hawke, bitte...“, flüsterte Sebastian und sah den Magier flehend an, „Fenris stirbt, ich kann es spüren. Der Erbauer streckt seine Hand nach ihm aus... Er will ihn zu sich holen.“

Der Prinz würde später den Allmächtigen um Vergebung anflehen. Dafür, dass er in diesem Moment so selbstsüchtig war und ihm alles andere egal war. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Die ganze Welt hatte binnen Sekunden jegliche Bedeutung verloren. Neben Fenris verblasste alles andere.

Und wenn der Elf niemals seine Gefühle erwidern sollte, so schien es ihm ein angemessener Preis, wenn er dafür an diesem Tage noch nicht starb, sondern überlebte.

Alles, was er wollte, war wieder in diese wunderschönen grünen Augen zu blicken...

Seine raue Stimme zu hören...

Sich daran zu erinnern, wie seine Lippen sich anfühlten...

 

Rhys wirkte abermals etwas abwesend, während er in das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders blickte. Den Geruch des verbrannten Fleisches bemerkte er kaum noch.

 

>>„Es gefällt dir, nicht wahr?“<<

>>„Du weißt, dass das ganz schön krank ist, oder?“<<

 

„Hawke“, sagte Varric leise, legte wieder die Hand auf die Schulter des Magiers.

„Rettet Fenris“, murmelte er.

„Das ist Eure Entscheidung?“, hakte Gerechtigkeit nach.

Rhys nickte.

Carver würde überleben. Fenris jedoch war dem Tode geweiht, deswegen war es nur fair, dass er als erstes gerettet wurde.

 

Jedoch... sein kleiner Bruder könnte von Narben übersäht sein, wenn all das hier vorbei war. Ihm war schlecht, er wollte sich übergeben. Warum hatte er ihn nicht besser beschützt? Warum hatte er zugelassen, dass Carver sich vor Fenris geworfen hatte, als dieser wiederholt von einem Dämon angegriffen worden war, als er schon am Boden gelegen hatte?

Andere zahlten für seine Unachtsam den Preis. Er fühlte sich elend.

 

Er konnte spüren, dass Selanna ihn beobachtete. Sie wartete darauf, dass er in das Nichts eintrat, wo sie ihn konfrontieren konnte.

 

„Tretet zurück“, verlangte Gerechtigkeit, als er sich neben Fenris niederkniete.

Sebastian wollte nicht von der Seite des Elfen weichen, verstand aber, dass er dem Geist Raum lassen musste, damit dieser seine mächtige Magie wirken konnte. Also tat er, wie geheißen.

Indes hatte Merrill ihr Bewusstsein wieder erlangt. Noch etwas verwirrt leistete sie ihren Freunden Gesellschaft; sie blieb neben Varric stehen. Dieser fragte sie besorgt, ob es ihr gut ginge, worauf sie langsam nickte. Sie wirkte, als wäre sie gerade von einem langen Schlaf erwacht. Ganz als ob das Nichts sie eigentlich nicht mehr hatte hergeben wollen.

Gerechtigkeit ließ Anders tief ein und aus atmen, wobei er kurz die Augen schloss. Er konzentrierte seine Heilkräfte, hielt beide Hände über Fenris' zerfetzte Schulter. Weiße Lichter umtanzten seine Finger, schlängelten sich durch die Luft, ehe sie sich über die Verletzung des Elfen legten. Die Lyriumzeichen, die die dunkle Haut zierten, reagierten auf die Magie und begannen zu leuchten. Die Heilmagie wurde so wirksamer.

„Funktioniert es?“, fragte Sebastian aufgeregt.

„Seht selbst“, antwortete der Geist.

Und tatsächlich: Knochen, Fleisch und Haut schlossen sich wieder, bis die Kampfverletzung komplett geheilt war. Zurück blieb eine kleine Narbe, die aber kaum zu sehen war.

Sebastian atmete erleichtert auf.

Dann aber, ganz plötzlich, erwachte Fenris. Seine Augen öffneten sich bis zum Anschlag, sein Körper krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen, die dadurch entstanden waren, dass Magie auf ihn angewendet worden war und er keuchte, ehe er einen Schrei ausstieß.

„Weg von mir, Dämon!“

Gerechtigkeit sah ungerührt auf den Elfen herab, der sich noch auf dem Boden liegend von ihm wegschob, aber nicht ganz die dazu nötige Kraft aufbrachte. Fenris presste die Lippen aufeinander, keuchte wieder, konnte aber einen weiteren Aufschrei unterdrücken. Er versuchte weiter von dem Geist wegzukriechen, rutschte aber mit der Hand auf dem feuchten Boden aus. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, die Lyriumzeichen leuchteten unentwegt. Sebastian konnte sich das nicht länger ansehen, eilte zu dem Elfen und kniete sich neben ihn hin.

„Fasst mich nicht an!“, fauchte er ihn an und wich auch vor dem Prinzen zurück.

In dessen Augen war deutlich die Verletzung auszumachen, aber er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und Fenris' Situation zu verstehen. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, als Anders zum ersten Mal einen Zauber auf den Elfen angewendet hatte. Es war ein Schutzzauber gewesen. Urtümliche Magie, die sich wie ein Schild über seine Haut gelegt hatte. Der Geistheiler hatte nur helfen wollen, aber dieser Vorfall hatte zur endgültigen Verfeindung zwischen ihm und Fenris geführt. Denn der Elf war auf ihn losgegangen, hatte in Tevene geflucht, ihm gedroht, dass er ihm die Eingeweide herausreißen würde, sollte er es je wieder wagen, Magie auf ihn anzuwenden.

Von diesem Vorfall wusste Sebastian nur durch Hawke, war er doch zu der Zeit noch nicht ein Mitglied der bunten Truppe gewesen. Jedenfalls hatte der Kampfmagier erläutert, dass Fenris durch Magie unvorstellbare Schmerzen erleiden musste, weil das Lyrium in seiner Haut darauf reagierte. Zu früheren Zeiten war es eine von Danarius' Foltermethoden gewesen. Eine sehr effektive noch dazu.

Sebastian wich vor Fenris zurück, in seinen blauen Augen war Trauer und Mitgefühl zu lesen. Er verspürte den Wunsch, den Elfen zu umarmen, ihn an sich zu drücken. Doch natürlich würde er es nicht wagen, sich dem anderen derart aufzuzwingen – vor allem jetzt nicht. Der Prinz schluckte schwer, dachte daran, was er in dem Moment getan hatte, als er glaubte sein Leben endgültig verwirkt zu haben. Er widerstand dem Drang, seine Lippen mit den Fingern zu berühren, fühlte sich von Schuldgefühlen überwältigt.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

 

„Gerechtigkeit, bitte beeilt Euch! Heilt Carver!“

Rhys kniete neben seinem bewusstlosen Bruder, hielt seine gesunde, nicht verbrannte Hand. Der Geist sah auf ihn herab, wirkte dabei ebenso erhaben wie auch arrogant. Das Schicksal des jungen Carver schien ihn herzlich wenig zu interessieren, obgleich er ein Unschuldiger war, dem durch die Hand von Blutmagier Ungerechtigkeit widerfahren war. Es widerstrebte ihm, dass ein Sterblicher ihm Anweisungen gab, aber Hawke war nun mal ein Freund seines Wirts und könnte ihrer Sache noch von Nutzen sein. Zumindest behauptete das Anders immer wieder.

Er nahm sich also des jungen Kriegers an, dessen Seele nur noch an einen dünnen Faden hing. Wenn ihm nicht gleich Hilfe zuteil werden würde, würden sich sein Körper und Geist trennen, was unweigerlich zu seinem Tod führen würde. Gerechtigkeit nahm an, dass Hawke, der Magier am Boden zerstört wäre. Er fragte sich, wie es war, solche Gefühle zu empfinden.

 

Angespannt beobachtete Rhys 'Anders' bei der Arbeit. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäuste, krallte seine Finger in die Oberschenkel. Carvers Körper war von warmen Licht umgeben; für einen Moment war nicht zu sagen, ob Gerechtigkeits Heilmagie wirkte. Dann aber verging das Licht und Rhys konnte sehen, dass die Brandwunden langsam heilten. Jedoch nicht vollständig.

Als Gerechtigkeit seine Arme senkte und den Zauber beendete, hatte sich dichtes Narbengewebe auf Carvers Haut gebildet. Es bedeckte seinen linken Arm, das Bein... eine Gesichtshälfte.

„Moment“, begann Rhys und stotterte dabei ein wenig, „ist das alles? Könnt Ihr nicht mehr tun? Seht ihn Euch doch an!“

Gerechtigkeit schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er einfach.

Der Magier presste die Lippen aufeinander, strafte den emotionslosen Geist mit einem finsteren Blick. Dann sprang er auf, tat einen Schritt auf Gerechtigkeit zu, wurde aber von Varric zurückgehalten, der nach seinem Unterarm griff.

„Hawke“, begann er, ungewohnt leise und unsicher, „Der Geist hat getan, was er konnte.“

Der Magier ließ sie Schultern hängen, nickte.

Eigentlich war er nicht auf Gerechtigkeit wütend, denn der hatte getan, was in seiner Macht stand. Er hatte sie alle gerettet, um ehrlich zu sein. Nein, Rhys war viel mehr wütend auf sich selbst. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich die Schuld zu geben – für alles, was hier unten in diesem verfluchten Versteck geschehen war. Wenn er nur stärker gewesen wäre. Was nützte all die Macht, die er besaß, wenn sie dennoch nicht ausreichte um seine Freunde und seinen Bruder zu beschützen?

 

Plötzlich war ein Keuchen, anschließend ein Husten zu vernehmen. Es war Carver, dessen Augen sich langsam geöffnet hatten. Rhys eilte sogleich an dessen Seite. Blitzschnell, ehe ein anderer sich um den jüngeren Hawke hätte kümmern können. Er kniete sich neben seinen Brüder hin, beugte sich über ihn und nahm dessen Gesicht in beide Hände. Die Seite, die vernarbt war, berührte er kaum mit seinen Fingern.

„Carver!“, flüsterte er leise, dennoch drängend, „keine Sorge, du bist sicher. Alles wird gut.“

Der Jüngere blinzelte, schien sich erst nicht sicher zu sein, wo er war. Er wollte etwas sagen, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. Vielleicht war er noch zu verwirrt, möglicherweise auch nur zu schwach.

„Hast du Schmerzen?“

Carver schüttelte leicht den Kopf, brachte ein kaum verständliches „Nein“ heraus.

Rhys lächelte, unaussprechliche Freude überkam ihn. Er spürte ein Brennen in seinen Augen; beinahe kamen ihm die Tränen. Er umgriff Carver mit beiden Armen, zog ihn zu sich nach oben und drückte ihn dann an sich. Die eine Hand an dessen Rücken, die andere vergrub er in dem dichten schwarzen Haar.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht“, flüsterte er in Carvers Ohr.

 

Die Anwesenden verfolgten die Szenerie für einen Augenblick stirnrunzelnd. So hatten sie die beiden Brüder ja noch nie erlebt. Keine Vorwürfe, keine Auseinandersetzungen. Es grenzte schier an ein Wunder, mochte man meinen.

 

„Bruder, du erdrückst mich.“

Rhys lockerte die Umarmung sofort, ließ Carver jedoch nicht los. Er schaute in dessen Augen, lächelte ihn erleichtert an. Der Jüngere aber wusste nicht so recht, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Die Art, wie sein älterer Bruder ihn ansah schien ihm fremd und auch ein wenig... seltsam. Vermutlich nur, weil er es nicht gewöhnt war, dass sie sich mal nicht zankten und ärgerten.

Gerade kam ihm der Gedanke, nun ja, eher die Frage, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so in den Armen gelegen hatten. Carver konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Hatte es jemals so einen Moment zwischen ihnen gegeben?

 

****

 

„Gut, führt sie ab!“

Die Stadtwachen folgten Avelines Vorgabe. Die Maleficare wurden aus dem Versteck geführt, einem nach dem anderen. Sie würden sich vor den Templern verantworten müssen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, erwartete sie der Tod, wenn nicht, so würden sie den Rest ihres noch verbliebenen Lebens als Besänftigte verbringen müssen. Abgeschnitten von dem Nichts, unfähig, irgendwelche Gefühle zu empfinden. Die meisten Magier würden lieber sterben, als ein solches, eher leer erscheinendes Leben zu führen. Wenngleich, so sagte man, innerer Frieden mit dem Ritual der Besänftigung einherging.

Varric und Merrill folgten Aveline und ihren Männern dicht auf. Sebastian bot Fenris seine Hilfe an, die der Elf aber brüsk ablehnte. Er war noch schwach, hatte sogar Schwierigkeiten, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, aber dennoch wollte er nicht, dass er Prinz ihm jetzt zu nahe kam.

Carver hielt inne und blickte zurück zu seinem Bruder, der noch inmitten des Raumes stand, in dem sie an diesem Tag beinahe ihr Ende gefunden hatten.

„Bruder, kommst du?“

„Gleich“, sagte Rhys ruhig, ohne sich zu dem Jüngeren umzudrehen, „geh' schon mal vor. Ich komme nach.“

Carver hielt noch einen Moment inne, wirkte unsicher, verließ das Versteck dann aber. Ehrlich gesagt war er ganz froh darum. Er war erpicht darauf, wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

 

Rhys stand regungslos da, hielt den Kopf leicht gesenkt.

„Ich weiß, dass du auf mich wartest“, flüsterte er.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

So, ich hab's endlich geschafft.^^  
Das Kapitel hat ja lange auf sich warten lassen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich es ja schon lange bis zur Hälfte fertig, fand aber nicht die Motivation, es fertig zu schreiben.

 

Ihr könnt euch ja denken, dass Inquisition daran schuld ist.

 

Ich muss sagen, der dritte Teil ist meiner Meinung nach der Beste. Viele vergöttern Origins ja. Und es ist/war auch jeden Fall ein richtig gutes RPG, aber ich finde, es wird manchmal zu sehr in den Himmel gelobt.

 

Naja, wie gesagt, Inquisition ist, find ich, der Hammer.

Wenn ich Kritik anbringen müsste, wäre das zum einen die Hauptstory – die ist viiiiiel zu kurz. Da passiert ja fast gar nix. Dafür gibt’s viel drum herum. Die Charaktere zum Beispiel sind alle sehr liebevoll ausgearbeitet. Ich mag alle, außer Vivienne. Der könnt' ich jedes Mal eine klatschen, wenn ich ihre arrogante Fresse sehe. Die glaubt auch, sie wär was besseres.

 

Naja.

 

Und die Quests sind mir... zu 0815.

'Geh da hin und hol das/töte das Vieh' krieg ich auch in WOW. Da muss ich nicht DA spielen.

Das hat mir zB im zweiten Teil so gut gefallen. Dass jede Nebenquest eine toll erzählte Geschichte und eigene Handlung hatte.

 

Nun ja, könnt mir gern sagen, was ihr von Inquisiton haltet. Mich interessiert, ob ihr meine Meinung teilt, oder ganz was anderes denkt.^^

 


	9. Keep On Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian lässt sich nicht helfen.   
> Hawke geht einer Konfrontation mit Selanna aus dem Weg.

Die Sonne schien, der Wind stand still. Aber Varric Tethras konnte sich nicht wie sonst so üblich an dem warmen Licht auf seiner Haut erfreuen. Es war ein heißer Tag; beinahe so heiß, dass er seinen schweren Mantel hätte ausziehen müssen, um nicht unaufhaltsam zu schwitzen. Doch wie gesagt, nur beinahe. Leise vor sich hingrummelnd durchstapfte er die Oberstadt. Gerade stieg er eine Treppe nach oben, deren Stufen für seinen Geschmack etwas zu hoch waren, um sie ohne Schwierigkeiten emporklettern zu können – an seine kurzen Zwergenbeine hatte der Architekt wohl nicht gedacht. Wie unnachsichtig von ihm. So manch Adeliger beäugte ihn argwöhnisch, was Varric eigentlich bereits gewohnt war – eher sollte er sich Sorgen machen, wenn er mal nicht abfälligen Blickes gemustert wurde – aber heute ärgerte es ihn ein wenig. Er wollte nur in aller Ruhe sein Ziel erreichen, aber einmal versperrten ein paar Menschen einen schmalen Durchgang und der Zwerg musste sich einige Male, immer lauter räuspern, bis die Geschäftsleute die Güte aufbrachten, ihn passieren zu lassen. Er bog um die Ecke, murmelte einige Flüche vor sich hin, seufzte dann und schüttelte den Kopf. Als nächstes passierte der Schurke einen der großen Plätze, auf dessen Mitte ein Podest abgestellt worden war, auf dem ein Mann mit einem Buch in der Hand stand. Er gestikulierte wild um sich. Varric hoffte kurz, dass der Hetzprediger von seiner 'Bühne' fallen würde, gab die Hoffnung jedoch schnell wieder auf.

„... Gebt Acht! Nicht mehr Lange und die gehörnten Riesen starten eine Invasion auf uns! Mit ihrem Kampfschiffen werden sie kommen! Sie werden uns alle zu Sklaven ihrer Religion machen wollen! Vom jüngsten Knaben bis zum ältesten Greis werden sie...!“

Varric beschleunigte rasch seine Schritte. Er wollte diesem Unsinn nicht allzu lange ausgeliefert sein – nicht, dass diese Dummheit ansteckend war. Obwohl, leider war sie es vermutlich, denn um den Hetzprediger hatten sich einige Menschen versammelt, manche jubelten dem Verrückten sogar zu und spornten ihn mit Zurufen an. Der Zwerg hatte noch nie verstanden, wie man so ignorant und anderen Rassen gegenüber feindlich gesinnt sein konnte. Menschen, Elfen, Qunari, Zwerge... man könnte meinen, dass man einfach miteinander auskommen und wenigstens versuchen könnte, die anderen und deren Ansichten zu verstehen. Zugegeben, das Qun wäre für ihn persönlich nichts, aber er verurteilte niemanden, der mit dieser Philosophie seinen Frieden fand. Seltsam, dass es für so viele so schwer war, sich einfach gegenseitig zu akzeptieren. Nun ja.

Aber eigentlich war Varric nicht so schlecht gelaunt wegen der Idioten, die täglich die Oberstadt durchquerten. Dann würde er ja aus der miesen Laune gar nicht mehr herauskommen. Nein, vielmehr beschäftigten ihn die Geschehnisse rund um Tarohne noch so sehr. Dieser Kampf unter der Dunkelstadt war nun schon 5 Tage her und noch immer bekam der Zwerg eine leichte Gänsehaut, wenn er daran dachte. Für gewöhnlich nahm er diese Dinge auf die leichte Schulter, pflegte sogar Witze über ihre haarsträubenden Abenteuer zu reißen, die alle ohne Ausnahme meist lebensgefährliche Ausmaße nahmen. Aber bisher war ihnen kein Widersacher so nahe wie Tarohne bekommen. Diesmal war es wirklich lächerlich knapp gewesen. Gut, dass er kurz vor der finalen Auseinandersetzung zurückgelaufen war, um noch Verstärkung zu holen. Wenn Blondies Geist nicht gewesen wäre, dann...

Varric schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht mehr daran denken. Aber er fand, dass ihnen allen diese Erfahrung eine Lehre sein sollte, dass auch sie nicht unbesiegbar waren. Egal wie mächtig Hawke, Fenris oder die anderen waren. Sie alle stießen Mal an ihre Grenzen. So etwas wollte sich lieber niemand eingestehen – auch Varric nicht – aber in diesem Fall blieb wohl keinem der Beteiligten eine Wahl.

Wieder seufzte der Zwerg, zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag. Er sollte sich zusammenreißen; die Sache war ja noch mal gut gegangen. Das nächste Mal würden sie einfach vorsichtiger sein.

 

Der Zwerg hatte nun endlich sein erstes Zeil erreicht: die Kirche. Er hatte an diesem Tag nämlich endlich die Zeit gefunden, zur Galgenburg zu reisen um dort von diesem Knight-Captain Cullen die Belohnung für ihre 'Bemühungen um die Sicherheit des Ordens' abzuholen. Merrill hatte ihn begleitet, was Hawke bestimmt missfallen hätte, hätte er davon Wind bekommen. Jedenfalls war die junge Elfe in Gegenwart des blonden Templers rot angelaufen wie eine Tomate. Der Captain hatte dies entweder nicht bemerkt oder aber er hatte es äußerst gekonnt ignoriert. Wäre ersteres der Fall, so hatte er vermutlich ein Brett vor dem Kopf gehabt.

Nun ja, sie hatten ihre Belohnung abgeholt und Varrics Aufgabe war es nun – das hatte sich so etabliert – dass er jetzt jedes Gruppenmitglied, das an dem Auftrag beteiligt war, aufsuchte um ihm seinen verdienten Anteil zu überreichen. Im Inneren des Kirchengebäudes empfing ihn eine junge Schwester, die ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun, Serrah?“

„Grüße, Schwester. Ich suche Sebastian.“

„Da muss ich Euch enttäuschen. Sebastian hat vor kurzem die Kirche verlassen. Er sagte, er würde einen Freund besuchen.“

„Einen Freund?“, fragte Varric nach.

„So ist es, Serrah“, sie kicherte, „er sah recht aufgeregt aus.“

Der Zwerg bedankte sich für die Hilfe der Schwester und verabschiedete sich sogleich, ehe er die Kirche wieder verließ und auf den weißen Marmorstufen kurz inne hielt. Der Chorjunge besuchte also 'einen Freund' und war auffällig nervös? Das war nicht unbedingt ein schwieriges Rätsel, das Varric innerhalb einer Sekunde schon gelöst hatte.

Also auf zu Danarius' altem Anwesen!

Der Zwerg begab sich zügig zu dem Wohnviertel der Adeligen, musste dafür wieder einige dieser lästigen (und zu hohen) Stufen nach oben steigen. Während seines Weges verfiel er in Gedanken. Er musste an den Moment denken, an dem er seine besiegten Freunde in Tarohnes Versteck erblickt hatte. Sebastian hatte neben Fenris gekniet, hatte dessen Hand gehalten. Er war nicht von der Seite des tödlich verletzten Elfen gewichen. Nicht mal für einen Wimpernschlag. Hatte Varric vorher noch Zweifel gehabt, ob der Prinz wirklich etwas für den grüblerischen Elfen empfand, so waren diese nun alle beseitigt. Mittlerweile war er sich also ziemlich sicher. Zu recht, mochte er meinen.

 

Danarius' Anwesen lag im Schatten, zwischen den Villen anderer Adeliger, die wohl nicht im Ansatz damit rechneten, dass sie neben dem Versteck eines Magisters hausten. Obwohl es ihnen natürlich auffallen könnte, immerhin gab es Anzeichen. Zumindest dahingehend, dass das Haus schon von außen recht verlassen aussah. Die Hecken waren ungestutzt, die Fenster dreckig und wenn das Sonnenlicht richtig fiel, konnte man sogar Spinnweben ausmachen. Von weitem konnte Varric bereits eine braunhaarige Person – einen großen Mann – ausmachen, der vor der Eingangstüre stand. Er ging näher heran und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich: Es war Sebastian. Stirnrunzelnd fragte er sich, was der Prinz da tat. Hatte er Fenris gerade besucht oder... war er kurz davor? Jedenfalls hatte der Braunhaarige die Schultern hochgezogen und tippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er sah schon reichlich nervös aus – ebenso, wie es die Kirchenschwester Varric vorhin berichtet hatte.

Gerade wollte er Sebastian begrüßen, da machte dieser auf dem Absatz Kehrt und stürmte dem Zwerg entgegen. Er hatte seine Meinung wohl geändert.

„Varric!“, rief der Prinz aus, leicht erschrocken. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, den Schurken hier und jetzt zu treffen.

„Woeh, woeh, warum denn so eilig, Chorjunge?“, fragte der Zwerg mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, „wolltet Ihr den Elfen nicht besuchen?“

Sebastian blickte unwillkürlich zurück zu Danarius' Anwesen, dann wieder zu seinem Gegenüber, ehe sein Blick sich gen Boden richtete, wo er erst einmal verweilte. Er schien abzuwägen, was er antworten sollte, kam aber wohl auf keine gute Lösung, denn er seufzte bloß und schwieg. Letztlich entschied er sich, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Warum seid Ihr hier, Varric?“

„Ich bringe dem Elfen seinen Anteil von unserem letzten Auftrag“, antwortete der Zwerg und hielt einen Beutel hoch, schüttelte diesen kurz, damit das Klimpern von Münzen zu hören war. In diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass der den Lohn des Prinzen ja auch bei sich trug. Warum hätte er sonst vorhin extra bei der Kirche vorbeigeschaut? Manchmal war er schon ganz schön vergesslich.

„Ah, Euren habe ich auch bei mir. Hier.“

Varric durchsuchte seine Taschen, bis er den begehrten Beutel fand, um ihn dann Sebastian hinzuhalten. Dieser wirkte nicht gerade begeistert und machte auch keine Anstalten, das Gold anzunehmen.

„Ihr wisst doch, ich benötige dieses Geld nicht. Teilt es lieber unter Euch auf. Oder spart es für die Expedition.“

Kopfschüttelnd drückte der Zwerg dem anderen den Beutel gegen die Brust. Er bestand darauf.

„Hawke hat mich gebeten, mich nicht von Euch abwimmeln zu lassen, Chorjunge. Gleichberechtigung und so, versteht Ihr? Ihr sollt Euren königlichen Hintern nicht umsonst jedes Mal wieder auf's Spiel setzen. Nehmt es, das geht schon in Ordnung so.“

Sebastian zögerte noch, hob dann aber langsam seine Hand, um die Belohnung doch anzunehmen.

„Ich werde es der Kirche spenden“, sagte er leise.

„Eure Entscheidung“, meinte Varric, „Es ist Euer Lohn, macht damit, was Ihr wollt.“

Der Prinz nickte, verstaute den Beutel in seiner Tasche. Anschließend machte er Anstalten, an dem anderen vorbeizugehen.

„Also dann, Varric...“

„Moment“, meinte dieser aber dann und hielt Sebastian noch den anderen Beutel mit Münzen hin, „Wollt Ihr vielleicht dem Elfen seinen Anteil geben?“

Er hatte das Bedürfnis, dem Prinzen etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Und so hätte er einen guten Vorwand, um Fenris zu besuchen. Gesetz dem Fall, dass sein Vorhaben daran gescheitert war.

Sebastian schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein... lieber nicht.“

„Warum? Was hält Euch ab?“

„So einiges.“

Varric ließ seine Hand sinken. Er sah ganz genau, dass den Prinzen etwas beschäftigte, dass etwas an ihm nagte. Der junge Mann wirkte richtig niedergeschlagen. So hatte der Zwerg ihn ja noch nie gesehen.

„Was ist denn los?“

Sebastian seufzte, dann blickte er Varric an. Er schien mit sich zu hadern, ob er sich dem anderen anvertrauen sollte. Aber warum denn auch nicht? Der Schurke war ein guter Kerl. Vielleicht... vielleicht tat es ganz gut, mit jemanden darüber zu reden. Er hätte auch mit Hawke reden können, aber der hatte sich seit dem Vorfall mit Tarohne nicht mehr blicken lassen.

„Ich glaube ich... mag... Fenris.“

Varric sah nicht verwundert aus. Ehe wirkte er, als hätte man ihm gerade die selbe Geschichte zum wiederholten Mal erzählt. 'Hab ich's doch gewusst!', dachte dieser insgeheim bei sich.

„Aber er...“, Sebastian brach ab. Er wusste wohl nicht wirklich, wie er sich am besten ausdrücken sollte. Abermals seufzte er. Der Prinz wirkte recht gequält.

„Ich glaube, er verabscheut mich.“

Varric wollte gerade protestieren. Das konnte er sich nämlich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Wie oft hatten Fenris und der Prinz zusammen im Gehängten zu Mittag gegessen? Oder wie oft hatten sie miteinander Zeit in Danarius' Anwesen verbracht? Außerdem war Sebastian der einzige, den der Elf relativ nahe an sich heran ließ. Durch den Chorjungen hatte der Weißhaarige es fertig gebracht, seinen Freunden zur Begrüßung die Hand zu geben. Also 'verabscheuen'? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Der Zwerg wollte gerade Sebastian versichern, dass er sich irrte, dieser kam ihm dann aber zuvor.

„Ich habe etwas getan... etwas wirklich dummes.“

Varric schenkte seinem Gegenüber einen fragenden Blick.

„Vor fünf Tagen... als Tarohnes Leute uns überwältigt hatten... und kurz davor waren, uns zu töten...“

„Ja?“, fragte der Zwerg nach.

Der Prinz presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es war schwierig für ihn, das laut auszusprechen. Er war sich ja selbst etwas unsicher, bezüglich seiner eigenen Gefühle, aber... mit einem anderen Mann darüber zu reden, das war wirklich etwas seltsam. Und das ließ ihn kurz zögern.

„Ich habe ihn geküsst...“

„Ah.“

„... auf den Mund.“

„Oha.“

Varric hatte nicht gedacht, dass das nicht von vornherein klar gewesen wäre, aber nun gut. Er konnte sich aber nun noch nicht ganz vorstellen, worin jetzt das Problem bestand.

„Er war bewusstlos, lag im Sterben und ich... ich habe mich ihm aufgezwungen!“

Kurz war der Zwerg etwas verwundert, da der Prinz endlich aus sich heraus kam und seine Stimme wenigstens etwas erhob. Gerade eben hatte er noch quasi im Flüsterton gesprochen.

„Seit dem geht er mir aus dem Weg, er sieht mich nicht einmal an! Vielleicht hat er es ja mitbekommen und jetzt... jetzt hasst er mich dafür!“

Es war ein wenig komisch für Varric. Sebastian hatte Fenris geküsst, ja, aber der Prinz sprach davon, als hätte er dem Elfen die Kleider vom Leib gerissen.

„Aber Chorjunge, warum sollte er Euch deswegen-“

„Ihr versteht das nicht, Varric! Es verabscheut die Nähe zu anderen! Er hat Schmerzen, wenn man ihn berührt! Sogar ein einfaches Händeschütteln ist unangenehm für ihn! Als ich ihm so dermaßen zu nahe gekommen bin, habe ich sein Vertrauen in mich missbraucht! Ich habe ihn schier betrogen!“

Der Zwerg wollte etwas sagen, doch ihm fehlten die Worte. Davon, dass der Elf Schmerz empfand, wenn man seine Haut berührte, wusste er nichts. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Kam das von den Lyriumzeichen? Naja, von was denn sonst?

Er schluckte schwer.

„Aber Chorj-... Sebastian. Ihr habt ihn nicht geküsst, um ihm weh zu tun, sondern weil Ihr in ihn verliebt seid.“

Der Prinz sah auf. Diese Worte zu hören, kamen sie auch aus dem Mund eines anderen, war schon ein wenig seltsam. Aber ja, er hegte diese Gefühle für Fenris. Stärker, als er für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Deswegen glaube ich nicht, dass der grüblerische Elf Euch das übel nimmt. Habt Ihr überhaupt mit ihm geredet? Vielleicht liegt Ihr falsch und dem Burschen setzt etwas ganz anderes zu.“

Er dachte dabei an Gerechtigkeit. Als der Geist Fenris geheilt hatte, war dieser nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen. Um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken.

Varric hielt Sebastian wieder den Beutel voll Münzen hin.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, wie Ihr das herausfinden könnt.“

Der Prinz betrachtete den Beutel, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Er entfernte sich langsam von dem Zwerg.

„Ich... muss jetzt gehen.“

„Aber-“

Sebastian drehte sich um und zog von dannen, verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Varric blieb zurück und das mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Er seufzte. Naja, soviel dazu. Der junge Prinz hatte den Zwerg gerade ein wenig an sich selbst erinnert. Als er noch jünger gewesen war – so um die 13 Jahre – war er auch so schrecklich dramatisch gewesen. Ja, er konnte Sebastians Schuldgefühle irgendwie nachvollziehen, aber er glaubte, dass der andere einen Drachen aus einem Nug machte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der Elf ihn wirklich 'hasste'. Varric hatte ihn ja zu jenem Zeitpunkt gesehen – er war ohnmächtig gewesen, tödlich verwundet. Unmöglich, dass er mitbekommen hatte, dass der Chorjunge ihn geküsst hatte.

Ah, aber bevor er es vergaß, es gab ja einen Grund, warum er hier war.

Varric trat an die Eingangstüre zu Danarius' Anwesen heran und klopfte drei Mal, ehe er eintrat. Wie immer war es dunkel im Inneren der Eingangshalle, durch den Luftzug war Staub aufgewirbelt worden. Gerade wollte er nach Fenris rufen, im nächsten Moment kam dieser aber schon die Stufen hinabgestiegen. Seine Schritte waren kaum zu hören; er trug ja keine Schuhe.

„Varric“, grüßte dieser mit der gewohnt monotonen Stimmlage.

„Grüße, Elf. Ich bringe Euch Euren Anteil.“

Er ging Fenris entgegen und hielt diesem den mit Münzen gefüllten Beutel hin. Der andere nahm ihn entgegen und bedankte sich höflich.

„Sebastian ist wieder gegangen.“

Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Varric stockte und sah zu dem Weißhaarigen auf. Wenn Fenris den Prinz hat gehen sehen, muss er doch auch von ihrem Gespräch wissen. Gut nur, dass er unmöglich ihre genauen Worte hatte hören können. Das wäre sonst jetzt schon sehr peinlich. Für wen von ihnen dreien am meisten, konnte er nicht genau abwägen.

„Ja“, sagte Varric dann.

Die Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Kopf – auf die er offengestanden nicht allzu oft hörte – riet ihm, sich aus der Sache rauszuhalten. Das war Fenris' und Sebastians Angelegenheit und deren ewiges Hin und Her ging ihn nichts an. Vermutlich würde er mehr Schaden anrichten, als dass er irgendetwas reparieren könnte.

„Braucht Ihr noch etwas?“, fragte Fenris.

Es war eine höfliche Art dem Zwerg zu sagen, dass er verschwinden sollte. Der Elf wollte offenbar für sich sein und seine Ruhe haben. Alles in allem wirkte er ein wenig... grüblerischer als sonst. Also ja, Sebastian hatte wohl schon recht, dass den Ex-Sklaven etwas bedrückte. Aber was genau, das war nicht zu sagen. Varric überlegte kurz angestrengt, gab aber dann ein zaghaftes „Nein“ von sich. Er machte Anstalten, Fenris' Wunsch nachzukommen und das Anwesen zu verlassen, aber als er die Tür schon halb geöffnet hatte, hielt er noch kurz inne und drehte sich wieder zu dem Elfen um.

„Sebastian denkt, dass Ihr auf ihn wütend seid.“

Da, jetzt hatte er sich doch eingemischt. Er hörte seine innere Stimme der Vernunft schier resigniert seufzen. Sie hatte schon keine einfache Arbeit. Der Zwerg sträubte sich wohl immer sehr davor, auf sie zu hören. Aber nicht, weil er ihn mit Absicht das Leben schwer machen wollte, sondern weil er von Natur aus dazu hegte, Dummheiten zu begehen.

„... Ich verstehe“, sagte Fenris dann nur.

„Und?“

Der Elf blickte auf. Es schien ihm nicht allzu sehr zu gefallen, dass Varric sich derart einmischte. Er sagte nichts, blickte gen Boden, dann wieder zu dem Zwerg und schließlich wieder weg. Er wandte sich ab und stieg die Stufen nach oben, ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen.

Varric seufzte. Warum ließen ihn heute alle einfach so stehen? Schnaubend verließ er dann das Anwesen. Er hätte sich nicht einmischen sollen. Warum war es so unglaublich schwer für ihn, seine Klappe zu halten?

Beim Erbauer...

Das hatte er davon, dass er immer für jeden die nette, hilfreiche Tante spielen musste.

 

****

 

Isabela verschränkte die Arme, verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das linke Bein. Sie hatte ein selbstsicheres, wissendes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Vor ihr standen mehrere Männer, die alle ihr Mittagessen hatten stehen lassen, um bei dem Ratespiel der Piratin mitzumachen. Sie schauten die Frau mit dem Kopftuch fragend an, während deren Blick herausfordernd und schadenfroh wirkte.

„Was denkst du?“, fragte der eine, worauf ein anderer „Ich weiß nicht“ antwortete.

„Nun“, meinte Isabela und ließ die Arme sinken, breitete sie aus, „wo hab ich das Messer versteckt?“

Angespannt studierten die Spielmitglieder die Frau, deren knappe Kleidung nicht allzu viel Stoff für die Fantasie übrig ließ.

„Im Stiefel?“

„Welchen?“

„Den linken.“

Die Rivaini zog besagten Stiefel aus und warf ihn achtlos zur Seite. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als ein anderer der Männer den rechten Schuh vorschlug, den sie dann ebenfalls abstreifte. Auch dort war das Messer nicht versteckt.

„Vielleicht unterm Kopftuch?“

Ein paar der Spieler schnaubten verärgert über den abgegebenen Tipp. Isabelas welliges Haar war nicht unbedingt das, was sie gänzlich unbedeckt sehen wollten. Aber gemäß den Spielregeln entknotete die Frau den blauen Stoff und ließ ihn fallen. Sie schüttelte ihr dichtes Haar auf und lachte. Gerade als die Männer überlegten, ob sie nun zum Kleid oder direkt zum Höschen übergehen sollten, stand plötzlich eine junge Elfe neben Isabela und sah diese verwirrt und aus großen Augen heraus an.

„Was macht Ihr da?“

„Och Schätzchen“, meinte Isabela und beugte sich zu Merrill hin, damit sie ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte, „Ich ziehe diesen Trotteln das Geld aus der Tasche.“

„Wirklich?“ meinte die Maleficar, etwas lauter, „es sieht nämlich so aus, als würdet Ihr Euch lediglich vor lauter Fremden ausziehen.“

Das sagte sie mit keinerlei Vorwurf, eher mit einer gewissen Naivität und offener Ahnungslosigkeit. Darauf grinste Isabela diabolisch.

„Ja“, räumte sie ein, „aber in Wirklichkeit ziehen die sich aus, nicht ich.“

Die Männer hörten das und sahen sich daraufhin etwas dumm und verwirrt zugleich an.

„Also“, sagte Isabela laut, „Euch geht langsam die Zeit aus.“

Die Mitspieler der Rivaini berieten sich leicht panisch im Stillen. Einer von ihnen gestikulierte dabei wild, schlug seinem Nebenmann dabei fast ins Gesicht.

 

Merrill hatte noch immer nicht ganz begriffen, worum es nun bei diesem 'Spiel' ging, aber es kam ihr recht langweilig vor. Unwillkürlich blickte sie dann zur Eingangtür und entdeckte dabei ein bekanntes Gesicht.

„Isabela, schaut“, bat sie und tippte dabei der anderen Frau auf die Schulter, „da ist Carver.“

„Oh!“, rief die Rivaini, bückte sich schnell und sammelte ihre Habseligkeiten wieder ein. Ihre Gegenspieler sahen recht enttäuscht aus, aber die Piratin versicherte ihnen zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass sie in absehbarer Zeit weitermachen würden, wo sie jetzt aufhörten.

 

Die beiden Frauen gingen daraufhin gleich auf Carver zu, der gerade an einem freien Tisch Platz genommen hatte.

„Hallo!“, flötete Merrill und der junge Mann sah auf.

Wie Gerechtigkeit vermutet hatte, verlangte die Zeit, die der Krieger auf seine Heilung hatte warten müssen, nach ihrem Tribut. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte war bedeckt von Brandnarben, ebenso wie sein Arm und vermutlich auch sein Bein, das jetzt natürlich von Stoff bedeckt war. Es war aber zu vermuten, dass die Haut dort ebenso in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. Die Narben waren nicht außerordentlich stark ausgeprägt, aber doch gut sichtbar.

Carver aber kümmerte sich nicht sonderlich um die Verletzungen. Er fand sogar, dass er so noch mehr wie ein Krieger aussah, der schon viele Kämpfe hinter sich hatte – vielleicht sogar ein wenig respekteinflößend. Das war eine recht kindische Auffassung, die er bis jetzt noch mit niemanden geteilt hatte. Und offen gestanden hatte er das auch gar nicht vor. Das war wohl auch besser so.

„Hallo, setzt Euch doch“, meinte Carver und verwies auf die anderen Stühle um den Tisch herum.

Die beiden Frauen bedankten sich und kamen seiner Einladung nach. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, da kam Corff zu ihnen und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf, brachte ihnen schon kurz darauf – heute ging es recht schnell – ihre Getränke. Isabela nippte an ihrem Humpen, sah dann Carver vielsagend an.

„Wie geht es Euch?“

Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ganz... gut. Ich weiß nicht, den Umständen entsprechend? Immerhin wären wir beinahe gestorben.“

Merrill nickte zustimmend. Ihr Blick wurde kurzzeitig ein wenig traurig – sie dachte wohl an diesen grausigen Kampf in Tarohnes Versteck zurück. Sie hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, verglichen zu Fenris und Carver war sie noch recht glimpflich davon gekommen. Lediglich Kopfschmerzen hatten sie die vergangenen Tage geplagt. Also nichts, mit dem sie nicht leicht leben könnte.

Isabela indes machte sich doch ein wenig Vorwürfe, dass sie die anderen nicht begleitet hatte. Vielleicht hätte ihre Hilfe einen Unterschied gemacht. Nun ja, aber es würde auch nichts bringen, nun über vergossenes Seewasser zu weinen. Es war vorbei und es war ja noch einmal gut ausgegangen. Eigentlich sollten sie froh darüber sein. Zumindest fand sie das.

„Tut es weh?“, fragte Merrill zögerlich und deutete auf Carvers Gesicht. Sie sprach von seinen Narben.

Der Krieger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es juckt manchmal ein wenig, aber Anders meinte das würde bald vergehen.“

„Anders?“, wollte Isabela wissen, „wie geht es ihm? Er hat ja ein paar Tage flach gelegen.“

„Er ist in Ordnung, denke ich“, meinte Carver, „drei Tage hat er durchgeschlafen.“

Insgeheim dachte Merrill bei sich, dass der Geistheiler Glück hatte, so schnell wieder erwacht zu sein. Bei dem Machttransfer, den Gerechtigkeit vollzogen hat, war es ein Wunder, dass der Magier nicht größere Schäden davongetragen hat. Hätte der Geist einen Fehler begangen, hätte Anders sogar sterben können. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken. Sicher, Anders war nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen und sie fand, dass er ihr oft Unrecht tat, aber natürlich wünschte sie ihm keinen Schaden. Ebenso wenig wie Fenris.

Merrill überlegte kurz, dann fragte sie: „Und Hawke?“

„Ja, wie geht es ihm? Er hat sich ein paar Tage nicht mehr blicken lassen“, pflichtete Isabela ihrer Freundin bei.

Carver presste die Lippen aufeinander, überlegte, wie er antworten sollte und seufzte dann lang und ausgiebig.

„Er...“

Der junge Krieger ließ die Schultern hängen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte.

„Er hat sich auch zu Hause kaum blicken lassen“, gestand er, „Seit diesem Kampf ist er ganz... komisch. Er ist die ganze Zeit in der Unterstadt, jagt Verbrecher oder so etwas ähnliches.“

Isabela runzelte die Stirn, tauschte fragende Blicke mit der Magierin neben ihr aus.

„Er schläft nicht“, sagte Carver, „seid fünf Tagen läuft er durch die Gegend, spricht mit niemanden und lässt sich nicht helfen.“

Sicher, er war mit seinem Bruder nie sonderlich gut klar gekommen, aber...

Aber in letzter Zeit hatte sich das geändert. Zumindest hatte er das Gefühl. Rhys war viel freundlicher mit ihm umgegangen und jetzt, da er sich so seltsam verhielt, machte sich Carver schon Sorgen. Aber er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sein Bruder war immer nur kurz zu Hause und wenn, dann sah er den Jüngeren nicht mal einen Moment lang an und stürmte mit Verpflegung unterm Arm wieder weg, ohne genau zu verraten, wo er hinging.

Was, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen sollte?

 

Merrill sagte nichts, sah aber recht beunruhigt aus. Hawke schlief nicht? Es gab nicht allzu viele Gründe, warum ein Magier sich selbst davon abhalten sollte, einzuschlafen. Und alle davon hatten etwas mit dem Nichts zu tun. Vielleicht sogar mit Dämonen. Gab es einen Dämon, dem Hawke aus dem Weg gehen wollte? Vor dem er Angst hatte?

Aber nein, Hawke hatte doch nie Angst. Vor nichts und niemanden.

Oder?

 

****

 

Verdammte Scheiße! Das hatten sie wohl damit gemeint, dass all seine Verbrechen und schlimmen Taten ihn einmal einholen würden, nicht wahr? Anscheinend war es heute so weit. Der Erbauer hatte entschieden, dass Merrins Treiben heute ein Ende haben sollte und dazu schickte er ihm diesen Verrückten hinterher. Ausgerechnet ihm! Es gab so viel schlimmeres Volk hier unten in der Dunkelstadt. Mörder, Schmuggler, Sklavenhändler, Kannibalen... Er hatte lediglich ein paar Mädchen vergewaltigt. Gut, offen gestanden war er sich bei so mancher nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie alt genug gewesen war, aber darüber zu sinnieren brachte ihn jetzt auch nicht weiter. Merrin nahm seine Beine in die Hand, rannte unaufhaltsam weiter und bog um die nächste Ecke. Er war schon lange hier unten in diesem Drecksloch und er kannte die Gegend wie seine Hosentaschen. Dieser Verrückte war dumm, ihm hier in die hintersten Winkel der Dunkelstadt zu folgen. Merrin war hier Zuhause, dieser andere Kerl war lediglich ein Eindringling.

Er hatte von ihm schon vor drei Tagen gehört. Ein Ritter in strahlender Rüstung quasi, der gekommen war, um die Dunkelstadt 'zu säubern' schön und gut, aber musste gerade Merrin sein nächstes Opfer sein?

Er blieb kurz stehen, blickte zurück. Er sah niemanden, konnte auch keine Schritte hören.

Ein paar Leute hatten erzählt, dass dieser Eindringling sich in die Angelegenheiten der Dunkelstadt einmischte und die Bewohner befragte, ihnen seine Hilfe anbot. Nannte einer den Namen eines Verbrechers, suchte dieser Verrückte nach ihm und räumte ihn aus dem Weg. Nicht mehr lange und irgendjemand würde sich um diesen Kerl kümmern. Zu dumm nur, dass es bis dahin für Merrin bereits zu spät sein könnte.

Oder auch nicht. Er seufzte, atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte den Verrückten wohl abgehängt. Recht zufrieden über seine Flucht setzte der Vergewaltiger seinen Weg dann fort, bog um die nächste Ecke, nur, um dann in ein bekanntes Gesicht zu blicken. Er stockte, wich einen Schritt zurück. Wo kam der Kerl auf einmal her? Wie hatte er ihm den Weg abschneiden können?

„Du bist der, den sie 'den Schänder' nennen?“

Merrin schluckte schwer. Er sah sich um, wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Einen direkten Kampf konnte er vergessen. Er war recht dürr, eindeutig unterernährt. Sicher, er war stark genug, um ein Mädchen festzuhalten, aber nicht um gegen diesen großen, muskelbepackten Kerl zu bestehen. Sollte er noch einmal die Flucht wagen? Vermutlich auch nicht die beste Idee, er war schon längst am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Er atmete schwer von dem vielen Laufen, sein Herz hämmerte rasch gegen seine Brust.

Merrin ging zu Option C über. Er fiel auf die Knie. Um sein Leben würde er betteln und nein, dafür war er sich nicht zu schade. War man in der Dunkelstadt aufgewachsen, war man sich eigentlich für gar nichts zu schade. Das war ein Luxus, den man sich hier unten unmöglich leisten konnte.

„Bitte“, begann er, „i-ich wusste nicht, was ich tue! Serrah, Ihr müsst mir helfen! Ich bin krank! Für das, was den Mädchen passiert ist, konnte ich nichts!“

Er wimmerte, kroch dem großen Mann etwas entgegen und klammerte sich an dessen Hose. Merrin sah zu ihm auf, sah ihn bettelnd an. Den Miserablen und Harmlosen zu spielen war nicht schwer für ihn. Er 'spielte' nicht mal wirklich. Es war nicht so, als würde er sich bewusst dazu entscheiden. Ebenso, wie er sich nicht wirklich bewusst dazu entschied, ein Mädchen zu entführen, dann zu vergewaltigen und letztlich einfach an Ort und Stelle mit zerrissenen Kleidern liegen zu lassen. Merrin tat es einfach. Er wollte es, aber er konnte trotzdem nichts dafür.

Es gab so viel schlimmeres Volk hier unten in der Dunkelstadt. Mörder, Schmuggler, Sklavenhändler, Kannibalen... Er hatte lediglich ein paar Mädchen vergewaltigt.

Merrin konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum er den Tod verdient haben sollte.

 

Die letzten Tage hatten unerbittlich an Hawke gezerrt. Sein Haar war ungekämmt, sein Bart ungestutzt – ein Bad würde ihm vermutlich nicht sonderlich schaden. Außerdem war unter seinem Kinn ein getrockneter Blutspritzer auszumachen; ganz klar keine Verletzung seinerseits. Am auffälligsten aber war wohl die Übermüdung, deutlich an den dunklen Ringen unter Hawkes bernsteinfarbenen Augen auszumachen. Um herauszufinden, dass der Mann ein paar Tage lang schon nicht mehr geschlafen hatte, musste man nicht zweimal hinsehen. Ein kurzer Blick genügte schon vollkommen.

Um nicht einzuschlafen, hatte Hawke so einiges unternommen. Er sorgte dafür, dass er nie einen ruhigen Moment hatte, immer unterwegs war und ständig etwas zu tun hatte. Einen besseren Ort als die Dunkelstadt hätte er dafür nicht finden können. Die Übermüdung aber setzte seinen Nerven auch zu, er war leicht reizbar und ständig wütend.

 

Hawke wollte nicht an Carver denken, nicht mal für einen Wimpernschlag lang... deswegen beschäftigte er sich mit dem Abschaum der Dunkelstadt. Wie etwa Merrin hier, der fälschlicherweise glaubte, dass der Magier Gnade walten lassen würde. Von seinem Irrtum würde er noch früh genug erfahren.

 

„Also hast du diese Mädchen nicht vergewaltigt?“, fragte Hawke mit einer erschreckend ruhigen Stimme.

Merrin, der zu seinen Füßen war, hatte vermutlich nicht so weit gedacht. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, wollte sich eine Ausrede überlegen.

„Dafür kann ich nichts!“, behauptete er dann, „Was soll ich tun, wenn... wenn diese 'Dinger' immer vor mir auf und ab gehen und heimlich über mich lachen?“

„Sie haben also über dich gelacht?“

„Ja!“, rief Merrin und nickte heftig, „immerzu haben sie sich über mich lustig gemacht... Was hätte ich also tun sollen? Sie wollten, dass ich es tue!“

Es wäre kaum möglich, jemanden mit mehr Geringschätzung und Ekel anzublicken, als es Hawke gerade mit dem Vergewaltiger zu seinen Füßen machte.

„Eines der Mädchen war gerade mal 13 Jahre alt“, erklärte er.

Merrin wirkte gerade ein wenig verwirrt, wippte mit dem Kopf etwas hin und her. Er blickte zu Boden.

„Daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern...“

Er hielt kurz inne, dann blickte er auf.

„... Oh doch, doch, natürlich. Das Ding hat einfach nicht aufgehört zu zappeln. Ich hab' ihr auf den Kopf geschlagen, bis sie endlich Ruhe gegeben hat.“

 

Mit einer Sache wenigstens hatte Merrin Recht gehabt: Er war krank.

 

„Aber Ihr, warum seid Ihr hier?“, fragte er Hawke, „lauft durch die Dunkelstadt... seid Ihr verrückt? Seid Ihr auch krank?“

Plötzlich, ganz ohne jene Vorwarnung, sprang Merrin auf.

„Ich helfe Euch!“

Er stürzte sich auf Hawke, war unerwartet schnell. Aber für den Magier war es beinahe schon eine Leichtigkeit, den Wahnsinnigen niederzuringen. Er umklammerte die Kehle des Mannes mit beiden Händen, drückte mit den Daumen auf die Luftröhre. Merrin röchelte, schnappte nach Luft und schlug mit Armen und Beinen um sich. Er war aber viel zu dünn und zu schwach, als dass er sich hätte wehren können. Hawke verharrte in seiner Position, übte so viel Druck wie möglich aus, bis sein Opfer aufhörte sich zu bewegen.

Anschließend erhob er sich und ging ein paar Schritte weg von dem toten Körper, nur um ihn dann mit einer Aufwärtsbewegung seiner Hand in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.

 

Hawke fand sich an eine Wand gelehnt wieder. Er wusste nicht, wie er hier hergekommen war. Alles, was er wusste war, dass er unglaublich müde war. Wenn er nur kurz die Augen schließen könnte, ohne einzuschlafen. Langsam ließ er sich nieder, seufzte erschöpft.

Er durfte nicht einschlafen. Einfach nur nicht einschlafen.

Hawke starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand, fand aber dort auch nach mehreren Minuten nichts interessantes. Er hörte ferne Stimmen, die für ihn kaum mehr als ein Flüstern waren. Er versuchte sich auf die Geräusche zu konzentrieren, versuchte sich auszumalen, welche Worte die Laute bilden sollten.

 

Irgendwann aber übermannte die Erschöpfung Hawke. Seine Augen schlossen sich und wenige Momente später ging sein Geist in das Nichts über.

 

Er wurde bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet.

 


	10. Contaminate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selanna macht Hawke ein Angebot.

Als Rhys die Augen öffnete, fand er sich an einem Ort wieder, den er nur zu gut kannte. Es war wieder der Wald. Der, der ganz in der Nähe seiner alten Heimat Lothering lag. Und wie beim letzten Mal war die Luft zu rein, das Gras zu grün, der Fluss zu klar und die Tiere zu zahm. Ein Reh huschte an ihm vorbei, hielt sogar kurz inne, um den Neuling zu betrachten. Seine spitzen Ohren zuckten, das Tier lehnte den Kopf zur Seite. Im nächsten Moment aber schien es schon das Interesse an Rhys zu verlieren und lief weiter. Mit kleinen Sprüngen überwand das Reh die hohen Sträucher, bis es schließlich zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Das Geräusch seiner Hufe auf dem Waldboden verschwand bald darauf.

Rhys seufzte, blickte gen Himmel. Die Sonne schien, keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel auszumachen. Das helle Tageslicht fühlte sich warm auf der Haut an.

Aber natürlich war das eine Illusion. So wie alles hier.

 

Für einen Moment hätte sich Rhys dafür ohrfeigen können, dass er so unachtsam gewesen und letztlich doch eingeschlafen war. Und das auch noch in irgendeiner Gasse der Dunkelstadt, kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht wundern, wenn er gar nicht mehr aufwachen würde, weil er im Schlaf erstochen worden war. Oder noch schlimmer, irgendein Verrückter hatte ihn verschleppt und hielt ihn jetzt gefangen. Wollte sich vielleicht für den Ärger revanchieren, den Rhys die vergangenen Tage in der Dunkelstadt veranstaltet hatte. Angeblich war er ja mit seiner Räumungsaktion der ein oder anderen Bande auf die Füße getreten. Nun ja, wenn er erwachte, würde sich schon zeigen, ob die ein oder andere Überraschung auf ihn wartete. Oder auch nicht.

 

Rhys hörte Schritte hinter sich. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, wollte sich nicht umdrehen. Sicher, früher oder später wäre er immer hier gelandet. Irgendwann wäre er sicherlich eingeschlafen. Aber später wäre ihm deutlich lieber gewesen. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete und alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Rhys wollte es nicht hören, wollte nicht daran erinnert werden.

Es war so viel einfacher, nicht daran zu denken und es zu verdrängen.

Die Schritte wurden lauter, ein leises Kichern war zu hören.

Rhys schluckte schwer. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seine Brust. Es war wohl nun so weit. Er würde sich stellen müssen. Im Grunde würde er sich sich selbst stellen müssen. Einer Wahrheit, wie sie grausamer nicht hätte sein können.

Wenn er könnte, würde er einfach weglaufen. Er würde seine Beine in die Hand nehmen und laufen, einfach nur laufen. Rhys würde dem Horizont entgegenstürmen, bis ihn all seine Kraft verließ. Und er würde nie wieder zurückschauen. Alles, was hinter ihm lag, würde er einfach zurücklassen. Aber das ging nicht. Sie würde ihn nicht lassen. Nicht jetzt, da er so dermaßen wertvoll für sie war.

Sie wusste jetzt, wonach er sich sehnte. Und das verlieh ihr ungeheure Macht. Es war sozusagen der erste Schritt zu ihrem Ziel.

 

Erst... folgte die Konfrontation. Danach würde sie ihn brechen. Sie würde nicht aufhören, bis sie bekam, wonach es sie verlangte.

 

Rhys nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein und aus, ehe er sich umdrehte.

„Hallo, lange nicht gesehen.“

Selanna hob ihre Hand und winkte leicht mit den Fingern zur Begrüßung. Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Es sah nahezu diabolisch aus. Sie wirkte, als glaubte sie sich bereits sicher in ihrem Sieg über den Magier. Sie seufzte lang und ausgiebig, tat einige Schritte auf Rhys zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie dann stehen, verschränkte die Arme und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Na, wie ist es Euch ergangen? Habt Ihr mich vermisst?“

Die Miene des Braunhaarigen verfinsterte sich. Er beantwortete ihre Fragen nicht, sondern schwieg lieber. Selanna aber ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie kicherte, setzte langsam und bedacht einen Fuß vor den anderen und begann, Rhys bedächtig zu umkreisen.

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie es Euch ergangen ist. Immerhin habe ich Euch beobachtet. Wie findet Ihr das? Ich war die ganze Zeit bei Euch.“

Sie blieb kurz stehen, blickte über die Schulter zu ihrem Opfer, das sich nicht mehr von der Stelle rührte.

„Der Prinz und dieser Ex-Sklave sind schon ein niedliches Pärchen, denkt Ihr nicht auch?“

Sie wollte ihm beweisen, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. Der Magier sollte ruhig wissen, dass sie ihn die letzten Wochen gnadenlos verfolgt hatte. Und nicht nur ihn, auch seine engsten Vertrauten. Um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, hatte sie sich auch mit den langweiligen Problemen der Sterblichen befasst. Es war nicht angenehm gewesen, aber nun ja. Wissen ist Macht, vor allem in ihrem Metier. Sie hatte also die ein oder andere 'Tortour' in Kauf genommen. Sie war nun mal ein sehr fleißiger Dämon.

„Habt Ihr überhaupt mitbekommen, wie der Prinz den Elfen geküsst hat? Das war ja wirklich allerliebst.“

Rhys schnaubte, sagte aber nichts.

„Oh, aber das wisst Ihr ja noch gar nicht! Passt auf, der kleine Prinz befürchtet jetzt, dass der Elf ihn hasst. Unerwartete Wendung, nicht wahr?“

Sie legte den Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe und tat so, als würde sie ernsthaft überlegen müssen.

„Jemand sollte den beiden wirklich auf die Sprünge helfen.“

Sie kicherte.

„Oder lieber nicht. Soll ich Euch etwas verraten?“

Sie wartete darauf, dass der Magier ihr wenigstens jetzt antworten würde. Leider enttäuschte er sie und schwieg weiterhin.

„Nun, ich sag's Euch trotzdem.“

Selanna trat nahe an Rhys heran, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Fenris würde lieber sterben, als jemals wieder einen anderen Mann zu nahe an sich heran kommen zu lassen.“

Just in dem Moment, als der Atem des Dämons Rhys' Haut berührte, zuckte dieser zusammen und wich vor dem bösartigen Wesen zurück. Er fasste sich ans Ohr, verzog das Gesicht. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihr Atem seine Haut in Brand gesetzt. Die Hitze verging wieder, aber nur sehr langsam. Es war ein extrem unangenehmes Gefühl und der Magier wich noch weiter vor Selanna zurück.

Der Dämon aber grinste nur finster.

„Aber wer weiß“, meinte sie und fuhr in ihrer Geschichte fort, „vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch. Ich würde es den beiden von Herzen wünschen.“

Gerade als Rhys sich fragte, was Selanna mit 'jemals wieder einen anderen Mann' meinte, stockte diese und fing auch schon im nächsten Moment an laut zu lachen. Es war ein gar hysterisches Kichern. Allein der Klang schmerzte und der Magier hielt sich schnell die Ohren zu. Es war, als könnte sonst sein Trommelfell zerplatzen. Der Dämon konnte sich nur schwer wieder fangen und wischte sich über die Augen; ganz als ob sich dort Tränen gebildet hätten.

„Ich Dummerchen. Ich habe ja gar kein Herz.“

Rhys' Miene verfinsterte sich wieder. Er konnte nicht gerade von sich behaupten, dass er Selannas Humor teilen würde.

Dieses Miststück spielte mit ihm. Es war nahezu grotesk, wie viel Vergnügen es ihr bereitete, den Magier zu quälen. Sie hatte ihn in der Hand, das wussten sie beide. Rhys blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihre Scharade über sich ergehen zu lassen. Immerhin schlief er und war somit erst einmal in ihrer Welt gefangen. Hier legte sie die Regeln fest. Von ein auf die andere Sekunde konnte sie ihre Umgebung zu ihren Bedingungen ändern. Alles hier lag in ihrer Hand. Nun ja, fast alles. Zu seinem Glück behielt Rhys ja immer noch seinen freien Willen. Doch dieser Umstand konnte sich auch schneller ändern, als ihm lieb war.

Er musste achtsam sein. Wie gesagt, Selanna spielte mit ihm, wollte ihn verwirren und in die Ecke drängen, ohne dass er es merkte. Im Moment gab sie sich noch vergleichsweise freundlich. Doch wer konnte schon sagen, wie es um die Geduld der knapp bekleideten Dämonin bestimmt war?

Rhys hoffte nur, dass sie in absehbarer Zeit endlich zum Punkt kommen würde. Dieses darum herum reden war ihm ein wenig zu blöd – wenngleich es ihn auch noch ein wenig verschonte. Vor dem, was ganz sicher kommen würde.

„Aber jetzt mal ganz unter uns.“

Der Magier zuckte zusammen, als Selanna plötzlich wieder direkt neben ihm erschien. Gerade war sie noch einige Meter vor ihm gestanden. Dass er vor ihr erschrocken war, hatte sie sicherlich mitbekommen, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar darüber. Ein kleines Grinsen war aber dennoch auf ihren dick geschminkten Lippen auszumachen.

Dämonen waren sich wirklich für nichts zu schade, um den Geschmäckern der Sterblichen zu entsprechen. Rhys könnte auch schwören, dass ihre Brüste im Vergleich zum letzten Mal ein wenig größer geworden waren. Als ob ihn allein das zu einem Pakt mit ihr überreden könnte.

Sicher, er war am Boden, war der Dämonin vollkommen ausgeliefert... aber dennoch würde er sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben. Egal, was sie sich noch einfallen lassen würde.

„Euer Kampf mit dieser Tarohne... das war schon ganz schön knapp, nicht wahr?“

Der Magier sah Selanna zum ersten Mal offen an. Natürlich erwiderte er ihre freundliche Mimik nicht. Vielmehr sah er sie voller Verachtung und Ekel an.

„Was glaubt Ihr, wie die Auseinandersetzung verlaufen wäre, wenn Ihr mich an Eurer Seite gehabt hättet?“

Rhys schnaubte, brach den Blickkontakt ab.

„Wirklich, Hawke, Ihr seid ein mächtiger Magier, aber mit mir...“

Sie stellte sich vor ihn, fuhr spielerisch mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seine Brust.

„... wärt Ihr unaufhaltsam.“

Rhys schlug grob ihre Hand weg, trat einen Schritt zurück. Selannas Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ihr könntet Euch nehmen, was auch immer Ihr wollt. Es gäbe niemanden, der sich Euch in den Weg stellen könnte.“

Sie kicherte, tat einen Schritt auf den Magier zu, dann einen zur Seite und ging dann wieder dazu über, ihn zu umkreisen und dabei ab und an über seine Schulterblätter oder muskulösen Arme zu streichen.

„Mit meiner Hilfe wärt Ihr eine Armee. Ihr könntet Städte, nein, ganze Länder unterwerfen.“

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Ihr könntet wirklich alles haben, Hawke. Ferelden, Antiva, Tevinter, … wie auch immer die Länder der Sterblichen heißen mögen. Sie könnten Euch gehören.“

Rhys hob eine Augenbraue und sah Selanna ungläubig an. Das hier war das Standardangebot der Dämonen. Einem Magier mehr Macht anzubieten war nun wirklich nichts neues. Auch für ihn nicht. Dieses Angebot hatte er das eine ums andere Mal schon ausgeschlagen. Aber diese Dämonin hier machte sich schon ein wenig lächerlich. Rhys war nicht unbedingt bescheiden in dieser Hinsicht, er wusste ganz genau, dass er recht gut mit seiner Magie umgehen konnte. Seine Fähigkeiten hatten ihm ja schon unzählige Male das Leben gerettet. Aber zu behaupten, er könnte Thedas unterwerfen... Das machte Selanna schon ein wenig ungläubig, was ihrer Sache ja nicht gerade dienlich war.

Er blickte die Dämonin an und da wusste er, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Ihr Grinsen nahm gar finstere Züge an.

„Das würde ich Euch normalerweise anbieten, aber...“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

„es ist nicht Macht, nach dem Ihr Euch sehnt.“

Selanna hob ihre Hände, legte sie auf Rhys' Brust und lehnte sich etwas gegen ihn, während sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Nicht wahr?“

Ihr Blickt war durchdringend. Ganz als ob sie in sein Innerstes sehen könnte.

„Euch verlangt es nach etwas ganz anderem.“

Rhys schluckte schwer. Er merkte gar nicht, wie er den Atem anhielt.

„Nach etwas... recht viel einfacherem.“

Selanna stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, damit ihr Gesicht dem des Magiers näher war.

„Um ehrlich zu sein ist es schon beinahe etwas banales, würde ich sagen.“

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie war Rhys so nahe, dass sich beinahe schon ihre Nasen berührten.

„Es ist etwas, das für Euch zum Greifen nahe ist...“

Selannas Atem stank ganz furchtbar. Der Geruch war mit dem von verwesten Fleisch vergleichbar.

„... Und doch ist es so weit entfernt. Ist es nicht so, Hawke?“

Alles ihn ihm wollte vor diesem Dämon zurückweichen. Er wollte ihre widerlichen Hände von sich stoßen und einfach nur noch weglaufen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Sie ließ ihn nicht. Sie hatte ihn jetzt beinahe da, wo sie ihn haben wollte.

„Und tut nicht so unschuldig. Ihr wisst ganz genau, wovon ich rede.“

Ihre Hand schnellte nach oben, ihre Finger legten sich um Rhys' Kinn und umklammerten den Kieferknochen ganz fest. Es war, als könne sie den Knochen zum Zerbersten bringen, wenn sie nur noch ein wenig arger zudrücken würde. Sie drückte seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit sie in sein Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Ihr hasst Euch selbst dafür, nicht wahr? Ihr habt Schuldgefühle, wollt Euch die Wahrheit nicht eingestehen. Oh, für Euch Sterbliche ist es immer so viel einfacher, die Augen zu verschließen und einfach wegzuschauen. Aber wisst Ihr was? Das lasse ich nicht länger zu. Ich sorge dafür, dass Ihr die Augen weit öffnet und der Wahrheit entgegenschaut. Ihr habt vielleicht vor ihrer widerlichen Fratze Angst, aber das müsst Ihr nicht. Ich stehe Euch bei, ich helfe Euch, Hawke. Glaubt mir, alles wird danach so viel einfacher sein. Und sehr viel klarer.“

Rhys griff nach ihren Händen, doch war zu schwach, um sie zu bewegen. Selanna würde nicht von ihm ablassen, ehe sie mit ihm fertig war. Und sie hatte gerade erst angefangen. Das hier war quasi erst die Aufwärmphase. Der wirklich ekelhafte Teil lag noch vor dem Magier.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ihr glaubt vielleicht, dass Eure Gefühle widerwärtig und falsch sind, aber ich sehe sie als das, was sie wirklich sind. Lasst mich Euch helfen, damit ihr auch die Schönheit in ihnen sehen könnt.“

Er musste sie aufhalten. Egal wie. Das hier hielt er nicht mehr recht viel länger aus. Rhys griff nach Selannas Hand, krallte seine Fingernägel in ihre Haut.

„Hört auf...“

Seine Stimme klang sehr viel schwächer, als er das eigentlich vorgehabt hätte. Seine Worte waren als Befehl gedacht, standen aber nun als Betteln da. Er wirkte gar jämmerlich und schwach.

„Das hier ist erst der Anfang, Hawke. Aber keine Sorge, ich stehe Euch bei. Doch lasst uns jetzt endlich mit den Spielchen aufhören.“

Ihr Halt um sein Kinn löste sich, nur um im nächsten Moment seinen Hals zu umklammern. Sie drückte nur kurz zu, ehe sie Rhys zurückstieß. Er stürzte nach hinten, überschlug sich sogar, ehe er zum Liegen kam. Er hustete, betastete seinen wunden Hals und als er aufblickte, stand Selanna bereits über ihm.

„Ich weiß, meine Methoden sind recht unkonventionell, aber Ihr lasst mir auch keine andere Wahl, so stur wie ihr seid.“

Erst seufzte sie, dann lächelte sie wieder.

„Also los“, meinte sie beinahe nebenbei, „sagt es. Sprecht es laut aus. Ich verspreche Euch, danach geht es Euch gleich viel besser.“

Rhys schnaubte. Er dachte gar nicht daran, der Dämonin diese Genugtuung zu geben. Er wollte sich aufrichten, brach aber zunächst wieder zusammen. Er war schwächer als gedacht. Entzog sie ihm etwa irgendwie seine Kraft?

„Falls Ihr befürchtet, ich könnte über Euch urteilen, so kann ich Euch beruhigen. Das werde ich nicht tun.“

Die Lippen aufeinander pressend riss sich Rhys zusammen und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal konnte er sich zumindest schon auf ein Knie abstützen.

„Ihr Sterblichen macht es Euch aber schon ganz schön schwer. Hawke, Eure Gefühle sind nichts, für das Ihr Euch schämen müsstet.“

„Halt den Mund“, fauchte Rhys, keuchte und richtete sich endlich auf.

Er stand noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber zumindest stand er.

„Du weißt rein gar nichts, Dämon.“

„Oh, ich weiß so einiges“, behauptete Selanna, „Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass Ihr mir am liebsten gerade mit bloßen Händen den ein oder anderen Knochen brechen würdet.“

Rhys lachte. Es klang hohl.

„Das ist nicht sonderlich schwer zu erraten, Dämon.“

Selanna grinste breit.

„Ihr seid also zu feige, es laut auszusprechen? Soll ich das für Euch übernehmen?“

Der Magier blickte auf. Sein falsches Lachen erstarb sofort. Seine Lippen zitterten, fast schon panisch überlegend, was er tun oder sagen konnte, damit dieses Miststück den Mund hielt und ihn sofort und für immer in Ruhe ließ.

„Ihr, mein Lieber, Ihr seid...“

Sie kicherte.

 

Rhys schluckte schwer. Er schloss die Augen.

 

„... Ihr seid in Euren süßen, kleinen Bruder verliebt.“

Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion ihres Gegenübers, doch der Magier tat und sagte nichts. Rein gar nichts. Ein wenig war Selanna da schon enttäuscht. Sie machte einen Schmollmund, verschränkte die Arme. Ein Opfer mit seinen Ängsten zu konfrontieren war offen gestanden nur halb so lustig, wenn dieses daraufhin nicht verzweifelte, weinte, kreischte, lachte, etwas oder jemanden kaputt machte. Oder sonst etwas. Irgendwas. Für gewöhnlich brachen die Magier, die sie sich für ihre Spiele aussuchte, erst einmal zusammen. Oder begannen zu heulen. Wenn ein Sterblicher nicht so einfach gestrickt war, dass er nach Macht strebte, musste man sein Innerstes erforschen und ihm mit etwaigen ekeligen Wahrheiten konfrontieren. Die meisten empfanden das eher als unangenehm. Vorsichtig und recht untertrieben ausgedrückt. Aber nichts desto trotz änderte das nichts an Selannas jetziger Lage. Sie kannte die Sterblichen gut genug um zu wissen, dass Liebe unter Geschwistern ehe etwas war, das als 'krank' oder 'abartig' bezeichnet würde. Demzufolge hätte sie sich eigentlich auf eine starke Reaktion von Hawke gefreut.

Nun ja, zu früh gefreut.

Die Dämonin war stark enttäuscht. Beinahe wäre sie diejenige gewesen, die jetzt zum heulen angefangen hätte. Aber sie konnte sich zusammenreißen. Noch war ja nicht aller Tage Abend.

 

Endlich öffnete der Magier die Augen, wirkte dabei unerwartet gefasst. Er seufzte, atmete tief ein und aus. Ganz als ob er sich auf das nachfolgende erst einmal mental vorbereiten musste. Und in gewisser Weise war dem auch so.

„Na und?“, waren dann die ersten Worte, die der Braunhaarige von sich gab.

Selanna war überrascht. Damit hatte sie wohl am wenigsten gerechnet. Die Sache wurde immer interessanter. Sie mochte Hawke schon jetzt. Dabei war er noch nicht mal eine ihrer Marionetten.

„Nun“, begann sie, „Ihr Sterblichen seht da eher ein Tabu, nicht wahr?“

„Es ist widerlich...“

„Und falsch?“

„Ja.“

Die Dämonin grinste.

„Wer sagt das? Hawke, lasst Euch doch nicht von irgendwelchen Regeln zurückhalten. Nehmt Euch, was Ihr wollt.“

Rhys schenkte ihr einen widerstrebenden Blick.

„Haltet Euch an mich und Carver wird ganz der Eure sein.“

Der Magier wich vor ihr zurück, wollte eine gewisse Distanz zwischen den Dämon und sich bringen.

„Carver würde sich lieber die Augen auskratzen als-“

„Ganz genau.“

 

Ihr Blick wurde intensiver, düsterer. Rhys schluckte. Es war soweit. Jetzt würde sie ihm ihr eigentliches Angebot unterbreiten. Die Umgebung und das Wetter passte sich den finster leuchtenden Augen des Dämons an. Die Sonne verschwand, wurde von dichten, grauen Gewitterwolken verschlungen. Der Wind wehte wild durch die Baumwipfel, brachte mit seiner Kraft sogar den ein oder anderen Ast zu Fall, sodass dieser auf dem Waldboden zu liegen kam, dessen Gras längst nicht mehr so grün wie vorher aussah; es hatte vielmehr eine leicht bräunliche Farbe angenommen. Das Geräusch von Tieren, wie etwa Vogelgezwitscher, erstarb ebenfalls. Rhys blickte nach oben gen Himmel, nahm das Grollen eines herannahenden Gewitters wahr. Erst jetzt sah er wieder zu Selanna und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass sie mit diesem Theater hier nur ihre Macht demonstrieren wollte. Ihr musste es wohl einzig und allein darum gehen, dem Sterblichen ein wenig Angst zu machen. Ganz als ob er einen Pakt mit ihr eingehen würde, nur weil er sie fürchtete. Wenn sie darauf hoffte, dann war sie wirklich dämlicher, als sie aussah.

 

Rhys redete sich mit so viel Nachdruck wie möglich ein, dass er standhaft bleiben musste und sich unter keinen Umständen von ihr in die Irre führen lassen durfte. Aber vermutlich ahnte die Dämonin es schon: Am meisten machte ihm zu schaffen, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit vor Augen geführt hatte. Als hätte sie ihn geknebelt und gefesselt und in eiskaltes Wasser gestoßen, das ihn wie durch dämonische Kraft immer weiter nach unten zog, bis er den Grund erreichen sollte. Diese kleine Zaubereinlage hier war viel mehr lediglich ein Bonus, den sich Selanna gönnte.

Sie war nun mal sehr theatralisch und hatte eine Vorliebe für Dramatik.

Sicher, oft genug ließen sich ihre Opfer von ein wenig Gewitter einschüchtern oder von etwaigen Monstern, die die Dämonin heraufbeschwörte, damit sie die Sterblichen ein wenig durch ihr Reich scheuchten. Aber dieser Hawke ließ sich nicht so leicht beirren, was die ganze Angelegenheit nur umso spaßiger machte. Doch auch er war sicherlich leicht zu Fall zu bringen, Selanna musste nur die richtigen Hebel betätigen. Was sie ihm als nächstes zeigen würde, würde ihm bestimmt zu Denken geben. Sie rechnete freilich nicht damit, dass Hawke ihr gleich hörig werden würde – dafür war er viel zu stur – aber in geraumer Zeit würde auch er sich ihr ergeben. So, wie sie es eben alle taten.

Sterbliche waren so einfache Dinge, so einfach zu manipulieren.

 

Die Wind wurde heftiger, riss nun immer mehr Äste weg von ihren Bäumen, schleuderte sie durch die Luft. Mittlerweile war es richtig düster geworden, die dichte, graue Wolkendecke ließ kaum einen Sonnenstrahl hindurch, behielt das Licht so gut es ging draußen. Donnergrollen und Blitze, die in der Ferne auszumachen waren, gesellten sich dem Schauspiel hinzu. Rhys ließ sich nicht allzu sehr von dem magisch herbeigeführten Wetterumschwung beeindrucken, strich sich aber im Sekundentakt eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die ihm die Sicht ein wenig verdeckte.

Selanna grinste ihn allwissend an, zufrieden mit ihrer eigenen Inszenierung.

„Was meint Ihr? Sollen wir den Ort wechseln?“

Sie tat einen Schritt auf den Sterblichen zu, der sie argwöhnisch und mit nicht zu geringen Maß an Missachtung betrachtete. Jeden ihrer kleinsten Bewegungen fing er aufmerksam ein, damit ihm nichts entging. Er war erpicht darauf, sich nicht von der Dämonin an der Nase herumführen zu lassen. Aber mit dem folgenden hatte er nicht gerechnet, deswegen zuckte er auch kurz vor Schreck zusammen. Selannas Körper verschwamm kurz, als würde er verschwinden, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder direkt vor Rhys zu erscheinen; ihr Gesicht war somit von dem seinen nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Der Magier tat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Er schnaubte leise, verärgert über ihr dummes Spielchen, das sie mit ihm trieb.

„Passt gut auf, ich zeige Euch die Zukunft.“

Rhys runzelte die Stirn, sichtlich kritisch über die Ankündigung der Dämonin. So eine Macht besaß sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Das war lediglich eine Scharade.

 

So dunkel es jetzt wegen der Wolken war, so hell wurde es dann plötzlich mit einem Mal. Rhys bedeckte die Augen kurz mit einer Hand. Er fragte sich, was die Dämonin ihm zu zeigen gedachte. Nun, das würde er erst herausfinden, wenn er die Augen wieder öffnete. Offen gestanden grauste ihm ein wenig davor; eigentlich wollte er gar nicht wissen, was dieses ekelhafte Monster für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Doch es half ja ohnehin nichts, denn vorerst war er hier gefangen und Selanna ausgeliefert. Er musste wohl oder übel ihr Spiel erst einmal mitspielen. Darum kam er leider nicht herum.

 

Rhys seufte, atmete ausgiebig ein und aus, zählte in Gedanken bis 10, ehe er sich endlich zusammennahm und die Augen öffnete.

Es war helllichter Tag, die Sonne schien, nur wenige Wolken wanderten durch den blauen Himmel. Rhys sah sich um. Er befand sich auf einer Straße, mitten auf einem Marktplatz. Mehrere Stände waren hier aufgebaut, hinter jeden befand sich ein Verkäufer, der laut rufend auf seine Waren aufmerksam machen wollte. Welche Stadt war das? Rhys war sich recht sicher, dass es nicht Kirkwall sein konnte. Aber das hier sollte die Zukunft darstellen, richtig? Wer konnte also schon wissen, welche Veränderungen sich die Dämonin für seine jetzige Heimatstadt ausgedacht hatte?

Der Magier blickte sich noch einen Moment länger um, konnte aber nichts außergewöhnliches entdecken. Dann aber trat plötzlich Selanna neben ihn und auf ihren Lippen lag das altbekannte, diabolische Grinsen. Sie nickte in eine Richtung.

„Seht nur.“

Sie betrachtete Rhys' als dieser erblickte, was sie ihm zeigen wollte.

 

Dort, mehrere Meter von ihnen entfernt stand ein schwarzhaariger Mann auf der Straße. Die vernarbten Arme hatte er verschränkt, seine blauen Augen blickten aufmerksam in eine bestimmte Richtung; als würde er auf etwas – oder jemanden – warten.

„Carver“, flüsterte Rhys leise.

Sein jüngerer Bruder war deutlich älter, als er eigentlich zu diesem Zeitpunkt war. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte war vernarbt, doch wurde dieses kleine Andenken an ihre Auseinandersetzung mit Tarohne von einem dichten schwarzen Bart ein wenig verdeckt. Selanna konnte sich ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Was soll das?“, verlangte Rhys zu wissen.

Er verstand nicht, was die Dämonin ihm zeigen wollte.

„Lasst Euch Zeit. Ah, seht, da kommt sie schon.“

Widerwillig schaute der Magier wieder zu Carver und just in diesem Moment trat eine Frau an diesen heran. Der Schwarzhaarige küsste die kleinere Elfe mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, ehe er seine Hand sanft auf ihren dicken Bauch legte und leicht darüber strich. Es war Merrill. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten glücklich, als sie zu Carver aufblickte. Auch sie war älter, ihre Haare hatte sie wohl wachsen lassen; sie reichten ihr jetzt beinahe bis zum Gürtel.

… Und sie war schwanger.

 

Rhys hatte es erst gar nicht bemerkt, aber bei diesem Anblick hatte er das Gesicht verzogen – zu einem beinahe schon angewiderten Ausdruck.

„Das soll die Zukunft sein?“, fragte er dann leicht verärgert, „Merrill ist in den Knight-Captain verliebt. Für Carver hat sie sich noch nie interessiert.“

Selanna kicherte.

„Das stimmt schon. Aber Euer kleiner Bruder hat ein Auge auf die süße Elfe geworfen. Außerdem, was glaubt Ihr in wie vielen Jahren das hier sein wird?“

Die Dämonin seufzte, verschränkte die Arme.

„Die kleine Merrill hat nicht die geringste Chance bei dem Templer. Er wird herausfinden, dass sie eine Blutmagierin ist und sie hassen. Und wer glaubt Ihr, kommt dann um die Elfe zu trösten?“

Sie musste lachen, hielt sich aber die Hand vor den Mund.

Rhys blickte indes wieder zu dem Carver und der Merrill aus dieser vermeidlichen Zukunft. Er hatte die eine Hand um den Rücken seiner schwangeren Frau gelegt, mit der anderen hielt er die ihre. Sie gingen langsam über die Straße, während die Elfe unaufhaltsam vor sich hin plapperte. Rhys kleiner Bruder hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und lächelte. Sie sahen unerträglich glücklich und zufrieden aus.

Der Magier verengte die Augen. Er würde das nicht laut aussprechen, aber er war offengestanden froh, dass Selanna ihm nicht einen anderen Mann an Carvers Seite gezeigt hatte. Aber eine solche Zukunft war sehr viel unwahrscheinlicher als diese hier.

 

Die einzige Aussage, die diese Szenerie hier hatte war doch diese: Rhys wird Carver niemals bekommen, außer...

 

„Nun gut, das hier wird langsam langweilig, meint ihr nicht auch?“, sagte Selanna und gähnte gespielt, „Lasst mich Euch die Zukunft zeigen, die ich Euch ermöglichen kann.“

Rhys hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem, was jetzt wohl kommen mag. Doch es war ja nicht so, als hätte er die Wahl, sich der Dämonin zu verweigern.

 

Das erste, was der Magier erblickte, als er die Augen öffnete, war ein Kamin, in dem ein wild tanzendes Feuer loderte. Das Holz war bereits ganz schwarz und verkohlt – es war wohl einige Zeit her, dass jemand die Scheiten nachgelegt hatte. Das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand war groß, aber kaum erleuchtet. Die schweren Vorhänge waren zugezogen worden, aber durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die sich ihren Weg durch die kleinen Schlitze bahnten, war zu erahnen, dass es Tag war. Rhys gegenüber stand ein großes Himmelbett, an dessen Seiten weinrote Seidentücher hingen. Die Bettwäsche hatte dieselbe edle Farbe und erst beim zweiten Mal hinsehen wurde ihm klar, dass sich jemand unter der Decke befand. Der Stoff bewegte sich wild und unaufhörlich. Der Magier vermutete, dass sich mehr als eine Person darunter verstecken musste. Im nächsten Moment war ein leises Kichern zu hören und dann ein Seufzen.

 

Als er sich umsah, konnte Rhys die Dämonin noch nicht entdecken. Sie hielt sich wohl noch versteckt, wartete. Ihr Hang zur Theatralik war langsam ganz schön nervig, aber er hatte ja keine Wahl außer sich auf ihr dummes Spiel einzulassen und ihre Regeln zu befolgen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie von ihm wollte, dass er sich dem Bett näherte. Die Bewegungen unter der Decke ließen einen zu der Annahme kommen, dass sich darunter zwei Personen hin und her wälzen mussten. Offen gestanden war der Magier nicht erpicht darauf, dem Rätsel auf die Spur zu kommen und so stand er da im Halbdunkel, wie erstarrt. Seine Beine wollten nicht so richtig funktionieren und alles in ihm gab ihm genau die selbe Botschaft. Nämlich dass es eindeutig weniger unangenehm werden würde, wenn er einfach hier wartete. Vielleicht verlor Selanna ja die Geduld und beendete diese Scharade? Rhys musste den Kopf schütteln, genervt von seiner eigenen, naiven Hoffnung, die innerhalb einer Sekunde auch schon wieder verpuffte. Quasi wie eine Rauchwolke, die im blauen Himmel verschwand.

Er seufzte.

Es würde ja doch alles nichts helfen. Die Dämonin wollte ihm unbedingt zeigen, was sie ihm in Austausch für seine Seele versprechen konnte? Gut, er würde es sich ansehen. Je schneller er es hinter sich brachte, desto schneller würde dieser Albtraum hier vorbei sein.

 

Der Magier setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen, ganz als ob der die beiden Leute auf dem Bett stören könnte, wenn er zu viel Lärm veranstaltete. Auf halbem Weg hielt er dann inne, wartete ab. Nichts passierte, also ging er weiter. Das Herz schlug ihm fest und rasch die Brust und erst als er beinahe direkt vor dem Bett stand, wurde die Decke gegen zurückgeworfen und er zuckte zusammen, wich etwas zurück. Es war Carver, den er dort erblickte, natürlich. Der junge Hawke war nur in weißer Unterkleidung bekleidet und saß auf einer anderen Person. Auf einem Mann. Lächelnd blickte er auf seinen Liebhaber hinab, strich mit beiden Händen über dessen leicht behaarte Brust. Der andere Mann sprang dann plötzlich auf, packte Carver und riss ihn von sich. Anschließend warf er ihn zurück auf das Bett, sodass nun er die Oberhand hatte.

Der Jüngere lachte, schien keinerlei Probleme damit zu haben, dem Älteren seinen Willen zu lassen.

„Worauf wartest du, Bruder?“

Rhys wurde schlecht, er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er selbst war es, der auf Carver lag und dabei voller Gier auf ihn herabblickte.

„Ich warte darauf, dass du mich anflehst, dich zu nehmen“, raunte sein Spiegelbild.

Rasch drehte sich der Magier weg, als sein vermeidliches Ich sich zu seinem jüngeren Bruder hinabbeugte. Einen Augenblick später war das Geräusch von Küssen zu hören und anschließend ein Stöhnen. Er wollte nur noch weglaufen, aber dann sah er Selanna vor sich, die ihn zufrieden angrinste.

„Was habt Ihr? Warum schaut Ihr weg? Davon habt Ihr doch schon lange geträumt, Hawke.“

Rhys fletschte die Zähne, schenkte der Dämonin einen vernichtenden Blick, ehe er an ihr vorbeistürmte und die große Doppeltür aufstieß, um aus dem Schlafzimmer zu flüchten. Er fand sich in einem Korridor wieder. Was war das für ein Haus? Es handelte sich ganz klar nicht um Gamlens heruntergekommene Hütte, nein, das hier glich mehr einer pompösen Villa. Die Fenster waren groß und frisch geputzt; in den oberen Dritteln war buntes Glas eingesetzt – wie das in den Kirchen. Die Treppe war breit, aus hellem Stein. Hawke vermutete Marmor, konnte es aber nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Auf den Stufen war ein roter Teppich ausgelegt, dessen Seiten mit goldenen Stickereien verziert war. In einer sündhaft teuer aussehenden Vase war ein Blumengesteck eingearbeitet. Die Pflanzen wirkten exotisch; sie waren ganz klar nicht in den Freien Marschen heimisch und vermutlich auch nicht in den Nachbarländern. Wenn Hawke nach oben blickte, konnte er ein gigantisches Gemälde sehen, das in die Decke eingearbeitet war.

 

Schnellen Schrittes lief der Magier die Treppe hinab, übersprang dabei immer eine oder sogar zwei Stufen. Unten angekommen hielt er sich an dem mit Figuren verzierten Geländer fest, beugte sich über und hustete. Ihm war schlecht, er wollte sich übergeben. Sein Mageninhalt blieb aber an seinem gewohnten Platz, weigerte sich den Weg nach draußen zu suchen. Als er wieder aufblickte, stand ihm Selanna gegenüber. Ihr Blick wirkte beinahe schon besorgt.

„Ihr seht gar nicht gut aus“, meinte sie, „Ihr schwitzt... Hm, Sterbliche können wirklich ekelhaft sein.“

Hawke erwiderte nichts auf ihre harschen Worte, stellte sich aber vor, ihr den ein oder anderen Knochen zu brechen. Vor allem wollte er ihr aber dieses falsche Grinsen aus ihrer Visage schlagen. Er sah sie an und dachte daran, wie es sich anhören würde, ihr das Genick zu brechen.

Die Dämonin erwiderte seinen Blick und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, ganz als ob sie seinen Gedankengang mitverfolgen könnte. Dann trat sie näher an ihn heran.

„Hawke“, flüsterte sie, „wollt Ihr mein Angebot hören?“

„Habe ich eine Wahl?“

Sie kicherte, wich etwas von ihm zurück.

„Ich will eine sterbliche Seele, egal welche. Und dann, irgendwann, will ich Euch haben.“

Widerstrebend blickte Hawke ihr entgegen, schwieg aber.

„Und im Gegenzug bekommt Ihr Carver.“

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Was sagt Ihr?“

Der Magier blickte ihr aus müden, erschöpften Augen entgegen. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was sich in seinen Zügen verbarg. Wut? Angst? Panik? … Sehnsucht?

„Ich sage Nein. Ich gehe keinen Handel mit Euch ein, Dämonin.“

Selanna wirkte nicht unbedingt überrascht, aber glücklich schien sie auch nicht. Ihr Kiefer versteifte sich, als würde sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Und einen Augenblick später war schon ein Knirschen zu hören.

„Überlegt es Euch“, sagte sie dann, „Ich gebe Euch noch etwas Zeit, über mein Angebot nachzudenken.“

 

Dann kicherte sie.

Und es wurde schwarz.

 

 

 

 


End file.
